Toute plaie est dans la tristesse du cœur
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Il existait des profanations: des monstres terrifiants aux pouvoirs surhumains. Cette nuit là, quand les flammes se sont mises à danser dans mon village, poussé par la peur j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Mais malgré toutes les louanges qu'on m'avait adressées je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui si mon acte était celui d'un héros ou d'un traître. (ships )
1. Chapter 1

Des rires métalliques retentissaient dans la nuit de pleine lune. Du rouge pétant s'affinait en piques relevées sur le front d'un jeune encapuchonné assis sur le trottoir d'une ruelle. Gare à vous si ses dents en venaient à caresser votre peau, elles étaient taillées comme les canines d'une bête, et fuyez ! J'ai bien dit fuyez s'il s'approche un peu trop près ! Ses étreintes ont la force d'un gorille, il pourrait facilement vous briser quelques cotes ! Dans l'obscurité ses yeux ardents échangeaient de manière complice avec une étincelle, un éclair dangereux qui le suivait dans son enjouement. Un contact avec son corps et c'est la décharge électrique assurée. Il charme d'un sourire et vous embarque dans une tempête de courant magnétique dont vous ne pouvez rechaper. Il manipule sa proie jusqu'à ses rêves telle la créature mythologique Succube. Là où le roux ne goutterait qu'un peu de sang le blond lui réduirait en cendre sa cible sans hésiter.

Il y avait aussi un loup au regard sanglant de rage. Il portait en lui une haine dévastatrice qui le poussaient aux tueries les plus abjectes. Ses pulsions meurtrières inquiétaient même les deux autres pourtant déjà très puissant. Le loup était respecté mais aussi craint par son entourage. Il pouvait détruire tout ce qui l'entravait et c'était le plus déterminé et le plus libre des créatures des ténèbres de la ville.

«Aujourd'hui notre mission est simple.»

Les mèches lisses de l'éclair se balancèrent d'agacement.

«Tu dis ça à chaque fois Kirishima, mais ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu pas vrai Bakugou?»

«Fermez vos gueulent et bougez-vous les taches.»

«Ok ok, on se lance.»

Un mur vola en éclat sous les points de pierre de Kirishima et en une seconde Bakugou avait jailli, frappé et immobilisé deux hommes somnolant en armure.

«Grouille de voler leur butin Kaminari! Les dirigeants vont bientôt se ramener !»

Le blond jetait en masse des trésors dans un sac en toile brune.

«Ça y est! j'ai tout!»

Les hommes meurtris remuèrent au sol.

«Qui êtes-vous? Vous le regretterez !»

«On ne vole pas des chevaliers de l'ordre impérial sans être puni!»

Bakugou écrasa la main du plus musclé en plusieurs coup dur. Sa colère était dissimulée sous un masque sombre.

«Crevez! Bande de salops ! Si je pouvais, je vous torturerai pour le restant de votre vie bande de sous-fifres de cette monarchie de merde!»

«Perds pas ton temps avec eux… Murmura le plus musclé à l'oreille de son camarade.»

Un grognement se fit entendre et le groupe de voleurs s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'entrer dans l'auberge. Ils gravirent un mur rocailleux de liane, sautèrent de toit en toit et se laissèrent glisser le long d'un tunnel boueux. Au bout de ce dernier se trouvait leur refuge, un souterrain vaste dans lequel ils avaient creusé de petites pièces faisant office de chambres ou de salons. Des piliers reconstitués de plusieurs matériaux retenaient le plafond de s'effondrer. Il y avait des tapis et des meubles ainsi que plusieurs objets décoratifs mais rien d'extravagant. Le roux, l'éclair et le loup vivaient humblement dans ce repaire qu'ils avaient pris des années à parfaire avec l'aide de leur compagnon le financier roturier.

«Sero! C'est le gros pactole aujourd'hui, on a déniché des gens hauts placés on a attendu que ces idiots s'endorment et hop! J'aurais droit à quelques sous pour m'amuser demain ?»

Le dénommé Sero avait les cheveux mi-longs brun foncé, un air idiot sur le visage, et des avant-bras anormalement musclés. Il s'approcha de l'éclair qui vidait son sac sur une table basse un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait là des bijoux en or, des chaînes, des bagues, ainsi de des pierres précieuses jaunes, vertes, bleues et rouges, de plusieurs tailles différentes, et des reliques obscures qui leurs étaient inconnues.

«Tu peux prendre une ou deux pierres jaunes, tu l'as bien mérité! C'est une belle prise! Prenez-en aussi tous les deux. »

Ils se tourna vers ses amis, l'un d'eux s'était déjà engouffré dans sa pièce attitrée et l'autre était sur le point de le faire.

«j'ai besoin de rien merci, je vais me reposer à demain.»

Il tira un lourd rideau rougeoyant derrière lui et se décapuchonna, ses cheveux roux flottèrent dans son abri peint d'un noir coloré de bougies aux senteurs exotiques. Il souffla d'épuisement. Un large miroir ovale renvoyait une réflexion marquée de cernes, l'ombre ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle avait une épée en main, appartenant à l'une des deux victimes qu'elle avait agressées, elle la dissimula sous son oreiller et s'assoupit.

«Tamaki… Tamaki!»

Ce nom peuplait toujours ses rêves, il n'y avait pas de corps net qui lui était lié, juste une masse difforme et changeante, mais ce nom ne se séparait pas d'une époque lointaine et d'un sentiment lourd de nostalgie.

«Si tu pars laisse moi t'accompagner.»

« Non reste où tu es ! »

Il se réveilla soudain. Les abdos du garçon se gonflèrent dans un effort vif pour se redresser, mais on l'en empêcha. Sa vue trouble se précisa sur la grimace terrifiante d'un Bakugou énervé qui le dominait de son torse large. Une petite goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe.

«Je vais te briser !»

L'assujetti tenta de se libérer de l'emprise du loup qui lui tenait les poignets mais ne parvint pas à s'en défaire.

«Bakugou! Calme toi !»

«Pauvre tache! Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ! Les trouvailles des missions ne sont pas personnelles ! Apportes cette épée à Sero où je te les brise! Si toi aussi tu te mets à enfreindre nos lois comme l'autre femmelette je t'explose.»

La lame au pommeau incrusté de rubis emmagasinait l'éclairage pour illuminer la férocité du canidé. Kirishima la serrait contre lui en plissant les yeux.

«Elle me rappelle quelque chose de vague… Je pensais qu'en la gardant près de moi...»

«Ce n'est pas mon problème c'est avec la tête d'ahurie que tu dois voir pour les gains, je fais mon boulot, fais le tient ou t'es mort.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le rouquin avait rejoint la bande. Les règles étaient simples, la vie personnelle de devait pas affecter les missions, on ne devait rien faire qui puisse mettre en danger ses camarades, tous les trésors gagnés devaient être présentés à Sero et enfin, on ne devait pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Cette dernière avait évidemment été dicté par Bakugou. Il était certain pour le roux que la vie de ses camarades avant leurs rencontres n'avait pas été simple, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour ne pas la révéler aux autres. Mais pour lui, c'était simple, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien dire sur son passé, le noir absolu. Quand on l'avait trouvé évanoui hors des murailles de la ville il avait perdu la mémoire. Le canidé était le seul au courant.

« Cette épée n'a rien de spéciale, elles sont toutes comme ça chez eux… dit ce dernier en partant. »

Il se retira d'un air sérieux en violentant le rideau dans son dos. Puis les traits courroucés et les dents serrés il traversa le demi-jour. Le faciès de sa hantise lui revenait en tête. C'était la cause de tous ces maux, le démon de toutes ses pensées.

«Je le buterai!»

XXXX

Le haut des tours d'un château à l'horizon, épée à la taille, je gravissais une colline aux routes zigzagantes. D'immenses buissons se perdaient dans le ciel brûlant d'un début d'après midi étouffant, ils longeaient la paroi infranchissable derrière laquelle seule la noblesse et les plus puissants guerriers pouvaient se trouver. Après trois-quarts d'heure à grimper j'arrivai devant le portail aux grilles fortifiées et gardées par deux géants. Cuirasses, casques, et lances argentées qui scintillaient comme du cristal. Pris dans mon émerveillement je me retournais et me courbais le poing serré sur la poitrine.

« Woawwww ! J'y suis enfin ! Respire un bon coup, Midoriya Izuku, tu es à un cheveu de réaliser ton rêve ! »

J'allai à la rencontre d'un portier. 

« Euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku et je suis venu de Bourguoclosh pour passer l'examen qui permet d'entrer dans l'armée impériale ! »

Un silence.

« Monsieur le gardien ? Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le lieu de l'examen ? »

Impossible de croiser son regard. Et pour celui de gauche ? C'était la même chose. Je brandissais mes mains espérant qu'ils abaissent leurs visages sur mon petit mètre soixante-six, jonglant de l'un à l'autre, mais ils restèrent droits comme des piquets sans bouger d'un poil.

« Reste calme, tu portes en toi les ambitions des villageois et les tiens, tu ne vas pas abandonner si facilement… Peut-être devrais-je descendre à l'auberge la plus proche, de nombreux challengers doivent déjà être à la capitale, cela dit l'examen est dans un moi d'après mes infos. Il se peut que je me sois hâté. Mais gravir cette colline m'a pris du temps, si j'attends un peu je vais peut-être avoir la chance d'apercevoir mon idole. »

Assis sur le sol sec dans lequel de petites plantes vertes poussaient difficilement je partais dans une de ces longues réflexions qui m'étaient propres.

« Personne ne peut rivaliser avec sa force, ceux qui le voit parle d'une puissance divine ! Ce serait lui qui aurait gouverné les troupes au-delà des frontières et agrandi le territoire du royaume de trois pays !»

Je tenais fièrement mon menton le sourire aux lèvres, puis épris d'enthousiasme je me levais d'un coup, brandissant devant moi ma lame toujours rangée dans son fourreau.

« Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre et vous savez pourquoi ? Car la cavalerie est là ! »

Mes yeux étoilés se vidèrent soudain à l'entente du bruit métallique qu'émit l'ouverture du portail. Je me dégageais de la voie à présent calme comme de l'eau de roche, et détaillais la sortie d'une dizaine de soldats devancés d'un homme charismatique et au visage froid. Ses cheveux étaient teintés de blanc et de rouge et une partie de son visage était abîmé pas le feu. Il me dévisagea.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?»

Une voix grave mais légère.

« Midoriya Izuku ! Je suis venue de Bourguoclosh pour passer l'examen d'entrée de l'armée impériale ! »

« On ne vous a pas prévenu ? L'examen est reporté à la saison prochaine. Si vous voulez plus d'information allez au bureau des gardes portiers là-bas. Ne faites pas comme tous ces voyageurs stupides qui parlent aux statues. »

Il continuait sa marche sans me prendre en compte alors que je le suivais de près. Je compris mon erreur, les géants de part et d'autre de la porte n'étaient faits que de pierre. Une fine larme au coin de l'œil coula pour ma naïveté.

« Attendez ! Pourquoi reporter un évènement si important ? Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis l'attaque ennemi d'il y a trois siècles. »

Un soldat sans caractéristique particulière prit la parole pour son chef.

« Tout le monde en parle ici, des attaques de sorciers sévissent en ville. »

Je me stoppai, remerciai poliment le soldat et étudiai la métropole en contrebas. Riche de par ses nombreux marchands d'armes, de produits bestiales et d'agricultures, j'ai pourtant entendu mainte fois que des actes de violences et des trafics illégaux s'y déroulaient sans que rien ne soit officiel pour autant. Des légendes où des dissimulations gouvernementales ? Personne ne savait vraiment. Mais si des sorciers s'y étaient introduits cela changeait tout. Ils étaient la plus grande menace pour ce monde, violents, aux pouvoirs incontrôlables et inconnues. La population courrait un grave danger. Ces profanations, comme on les appelait, étaient traquées, chassées, vendues à la science, torturées et même exécutées publiquement pour calmer et distraire la population… Bien sûr ses agissements sont intolérables, mais personne ne pourrait prétendre vouloir une paix entre les hommes et les sorciers. La haine était ancrée dans tous les cœurs de cette époque. Deux types d'êtres qui se battaient pour le pouvoir.

Je gagnais d'une marche contrariée l'auberge la moins chère de la ville. Demain je chercherai de quoi gagner de l'argent. Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile mais les prix étaient multipliés par dix ici et avec ma petite bourse je ne pouvais y survivre qu'une semaine tout au plus.

«Kacchan… est-ce que tu serais ici...? »

Non. Je ne voulais et ne devais pas y penser. J'avais décidé d'enfouir en moi toutes les douleurs vécues et d'aller de l'avant. Je deviendrais soldat de l'armée impériale et je me battrai pour mon rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Je guettais une commode brune foncée aux taches d'émiettement plus claire, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur le parquet détérioré au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Mes yeux se pliaient de fatigue, je n'avais pas oser faire le moindre mouvement durant mon sommeil, pour cause le lit grinçait et tanguait si je bougeais d'un pouce. La nuit avait été agitée.

«Mais c'est quoi cette auberge!»

Je m'assis mal assuré les traits tirés en une expression d'agacement et de peur quand un final bruit sourd me laissa présager le pire. L'espace d'un instant je compris qu'il était trop tard, les pieds du couchoir vacillèrent et c'est tout le matelas qui glissa jusqu'au sol. Mon front s'écrasa sur la commode que je dus soutenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à son tour.

L'hôtesse, alertée par le chahut qui venait de se produire, vint à ma rescousse. Je m'en sortis avec quelques égratignures et quelques sous en moins pour les dégâts occasionnés, mais le bon petit déjeuné servi gratuitement me redonna un peu de force. Je sortis en fin de matinée bien décidé à trouver un travail.

Je toque, j'entre. Des salutations et puis des demandes et des refus. Le même schéma pour de nombreux commerces qui m'intéressaient. C'est alors que je perdais tout espoir en traversant une étroite ruelle effacée et menaçante que je dégotais une sorte de business peu commun. De petites poupées terrifiantes étaient assises sur un tapis en soie, le vendeur, accroupi un mètre plus loin, était assoupi les bras croisés et la tête tombante dissimulée sous un turban coloré de motif dynamique. Je m'abaissais pour détailler le mystère qui entourait les poupées. L'une d'elle avaient des cheveux longs rouges, des yeux d'un vide funeste, et des lamelles sculptées à la place des dents. Une peinture sanglante faisait le contour de ses lèvres fissurées. D'autres, de sexes, de tailles et d'expressions différentes, avaient pourtant toutes un air de ressemblance, une détresse, mais il y en avait une particulièrement qui m'interpellait. Elle semblait animée par la haine mais ses oreilles poilues de chien étaient rabattues comme si elle était triste. Cela me remplissait de contrariété et une envie surprenante de la toucher me prit. j'allongeais le bras quand, d'une agressivité inattendue, on m'agrippa.

«Ne les touchez pas, si l'une d'elle vous attrape elle ne vous lâche plus. »

«Je… euh… excusez moi.»

C'était le vendeur. Il avait un regard jaune soleil. Heureusement pour mon cœur sa gravité se changea vite en un sourire lumineux et la tension s'envola comme ci elle n'avait jamais existé. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon échine. J'avais surcoté.

«Si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez entrer dans mon magasin je me ferai une joie de vous en montrer plus. »

«Avec plaisir, dis-je de manière suspicieuse.»

Des tissues, matériaux, et pantins étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, il y avait un escalier tournant qui menait à un deuxième étage. Mais on ne me permit pas d'y jeter un œil. Je me mis alors à discuter avec le propriétaire. J'appris que ses principaux clients étaient des collectionneurs intéressés par les matières utilisées dites rares ou bien de curieux excentriques. D'après ses propos son affaire ne lui apportait pas beaucoup de bénéfices mais je compris vite qu'il manifestait ici l'envie de gagner plus. Je restais sur mes gardes car depuis que j'avais pénétré les lieux je ressentais dans l'air quelque chose de profondément mauvais; si bien que je fonçais tête baissée et proposai mon aide. L'idée de pouvoir enquêter sur l'étrange atmosphère du magasin tout en gagnant de quoi vivre me parut intéressante. J'étais curieux de nature. Le vendeur, lui, était si joviale et exubérant que personne à part moi ne l'aurais trouvé louche, mais il y avait décidément un paradoxe alertant ici. Les sourires du boutiquier me troublèrent d'autant plus qu'ils ne se mélangeaient pas au décors. Finalement, à peine l'explication sur ma situation et ma demande close qu'il m'embaucha.

« C'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un employé ! Tu vas devoir être appliqué par contre. »

Et je débutai ainsi mon énigmatique emploi…

Tri, achat, nettoyage… Des choses simples sous une chaleur qui risquait de me mener la vie dure. Mais je ne regrettais pas. Les ressources qui me passaient dans les mains n'étaient pas habituelles, des ossements, de la peau, des reliques obscures et beaucoup d'autres horreurs. Par prudence je n'en touchai mot à mon supérieur.

Et puis arriva un jour où je m'arrêtai devant les poupées toujours aussi effrayantes de l'entrée.

« Kaminari-san, je me demandais… est-ce que ce serait... »

«Comme tu dois t'en douter ce sont des sorciers.»

Alors qu'il m'avait coupé la parole ses lèvres d'ange s'étaient étirées joliment.

« Mais… pourquoi fabriquer ces créatures? Vous n'avez pas peur d'apeurer les gens qui passent devant l'échoppe ? »

Mon ton était devenu agressif.

« Tu as du t'en rendre compte, les personnes qui s'aventurent dans cette petite ruelle lugubre de la basse ville n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Et puis c'est assez évident, il n'y a pas à notre époque plus intrigant que les sorciers. Ce mystère qui les entour terrifie et fascine. Mes poupées attirent l'œil. Comme le tient qui, dès qu'il le voit, ne lâche plus ce loup des yeux.

Il pointait du doigt la poupée haineuse aux oreilles baissées. Il était vrai qu'une attirance malsaine me donnait constamment envie de la posséder. C'était sûrement du à sa ressemble avec Kacchan. Je ne voulais plus penser à mon ami d'enfance. C'est pourquoi je souhaitais l'acheter et la jeter si tôt en ma possession. J'espérais ne plus avoir à la croiser.

« Il te plaît tant que ça ce loup ?»

«Non, il me rebute, comme tout ce qu'il y a ici, vous utilisez des produits funèbres... cependant la poupée remue des souvenirs en moi et si son prix est dans mes moyens j'aimerai me la procurer !»

Kaminari ne se soucia aucunement de l'exacerbation dans ma voix ni même du jugement infligé à ses produits.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise personne, pensais-je soudainement.

« Navré mais il n'est pas en vente... Il a une trop grande valeur émotionnelle pour moi. »

Je pris un instant de pose. On se dévisagea une seconde. Puis nous repartîmes à nos activités. Le lendemain fut mon premier jour de congé depuis deux semaines. J'en profitais pour me balader dans des coins inconnus de la capitale...

Après avoir vagabondé quelques kilomètres je décidai de me poser sur un banc près d'une fontaine, femme ailée au cou fin et allongé tel celui d'une déesse et orné d'une petite auréole sur son sommet. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un parc laissé à l'abandon où les buissons grandissaient aléatoirement. J'aimais cet état de nature sauvage semblable à celui de mon village. Le bercement des rayons de chaleur allégèrent l'agitation qui m'avait gagné depuis mon arrivée, mes mèches vertes dansaient dans un vent tiède, et mes paupières endormies se soulevèrent pour me laisser redécouvrir le monde. J'étais apaisé. Tout allait finalement bien. J'étais à la capitale du royaume, j'avais déniché un travail intéressant, bien qu'un peu dérangeant, et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre quelques mois avant l'examen tant attendu. J'allais pouvoir devenir un soldat. Des rêveries glorieuses traversaient mon esprit, quand tout à coup, à deux mètres de moi, un homme en noir lancé dans une course désespérée tomba sous le poing courageux d'une adolescente brune au teint rosé. L'effarement me fit pousser un petit cris. Je me repris vite pour analyser et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les bouclettes de la battante retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaule musclées. Elle était vêtue de longues bottes à talon, d'un short en tissu ample vert et d'une cuirasse légère sur sa poitrine. Son bas ventre, visible, et ses bras, dénudés, étaient bronzés et fermes. L'on y décelait aussi de petites rondeurs mais elle était décidément très jolie. Elle se mit à brandir son point sur l'homme à terre.

«Que faites-vous ? Il est déjà immobilisé et sans défense.»

À la vu de cette violence inutile j'étais venu à elle et l'avais stoppé dans son action.

Ses sourcils froncés se détendirent.

«Ah ! Euh ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Il a volé le sac d'une vieille dame et...»

Elle se courbait en avant dans de multiples excuses, tremblante d'une gène contagieuse.

«N'en faites pas autant ! Beuglais-je en agitant mes bras de haut en bas.»

Je tirai le sac des mains du voyou et le tendit à la jeune fille. Cette dernière l'accepta d'un remerciement, sprinta jusqu'à la victime du vol, une femme âgée qui peinait à marcher, puis vint gronder le malfaiteur. Par la suite nous partîmes tous deux à la recherche d'un gendarme à qui livrer le voleur.

« Je m'appelle Ochako Uraraka, je me sens obligé de combattre toutes les injustices. Alors quand j'ai vu cette dame en détresse j'ai foncé et utilisé le seul atout que j'ai en ma possession, les arts martiaux. Mais je n'ai aucune idée dans ses moment là de ce que je dois faire, si je dois frapper jusqu'à l'évanouissement pour qu'il n'est aucune chance de s'enfuir, etc.. C'est pourquoi je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir arrêter. »

« Ce n'est rien, ton coup de poing bien placé m'a impressionné. Moi c'est Midoriya Izuku, je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens de bourgoclosh. »

« Ohhhh ! Ce petit village connu pour être construit sur la façade d'une montagne de sapin !

De petites étoiles brillaient dans nos yeux.

« Tu connais ? »

« Oui j'y passais souvent quand j'étais enfant, je viens d'un village voisin au tient. Mon objectif est d'entrée dans l'armée impériale. Mais impossible d'obtenir des informations sur le sujet ! Les gardiens du châteaux m'ont complètement ignorés ! Se plaint-elle les joues gonflées.

Je ne pus me résoudre à lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de statuts, mais j'étais bien heureux de rencontrer un concurrent.

« Moi aussi je suis venue pour passer le concours ! Malheureusement il est reporté à la saison prochaine à cause d'attaques de sorciers... »

« J'en étais sûr ! Rit-elle. Quelqu'un qui se ballade avec une épée aussi belle et qui vient d'un lieu si reculé ! Tu étais forcément un candidat.

Je considérai mon arme un instant.

« Cependant je me demande si cette histoire de sorciers est réelle, si c'est le cas ça donne froid dans le dos tu trouves pas ?»

j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'espère que rien de grave ne va arriver... »

On croisa finalement un gendarme à qui on expliqua le déroulement du crime. Le briguant fut emmené et Ochako gagna quelques sous. Puis, après avoir échangé l'adresse de nos auberges, nous nous séparâmes et je rentrais, le soir tombant, plus motivé que jamais.

XXX

« Attends, Bakgugo ! Où vas-tu ? »

Un rouquin aux dents taillées posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule du loup.

« Lâches moi putain ! »

Les bougies, certaines longues d'un mètre, d'autre de la taille d'une main, étaient placé au sol et sur les meubles. Les deux créatures de la nuit se trouvaient dans leur repaire.

« Où veux-tu aller comme ça ? Cria le soucieux en serrant sa prise»

Le canidé tira son camarade contre un mur tout en s'échappant de sa domination et il le prit par le col.

« Ça fait deux putain de semaines que Kaminari ne s'est pas pointé ! Il a eu le droit à quelques joyaux et maintenant il fait mu-muse avec les humains… Je vais le retrouver et le buter ! »

Des veines de colère étaient visibles sur sa tempe.

« Tu sais bien que c'est dans ses habitudes. Ça lui arrive souvent de disparaître quelques jours… Et puis rien ne dit qu'il tisse des liens avec des humains... Reprends toi !»

Bakugou s'éloigna le pas lourd, laissant le roux observé de peine son large dos courbé qui partait.

« Si il n'est pas revenu demain, nous organiserons une mission sans lui... »

Un murmure triste qui atteint les oreilles de Kirishima.


	3. Chapter 3

« Sero, excuse moi d'avoir voulu garder l'épée... »

« Pas la peine, tu es revenu me la montrer très rapidement, et je te le redis Kirishima, si tu la veux elle est à toi. »

« Elle ne me servirait pas vraiment en combat au vu de mes capacités… Et c'est Bakugou qui m'a poussé à te l'apporter. »

Le coude sur la table basse du salon, une jambe sur l'autre, Sero avait la tête appuyée contre son poing. Cette dernière se pencha un peu à droite, un sourcil se souleva dubitatif et il sourit à pleine dents.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi tendu. Relax, relax. »

Le roux étira ses lèvres à son tour.

« Merci. »

XX

La journée était passée sans qu'aucune nouvelle de Kaminari ne leur parvienne, ils ne savaient rien et n'avaient jamais rien su de ses activités extérieurs. Mais il revenait toujours au bout de trois ou quatre jours. Kirishima et Sero s'inquiétaient donc un peu pour lui, Bakugou lui, plus qu'inquiet, avait le faciès de plus en plus sombre. Il voulait partir en mission, continuer à attaquer ses sales humains qu'il détestait tant. Dérivant dans plusieurs pièces de leur repaire sa journée avait été jonchée de coups de pied dans les murs et de cris froids. c'est pourquoi, quand le soir arriva, le roux savait à quoi s'attendre. Ils partiraient tous les deux sans leur compagnon d'arme, et ce serait la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la capitale. Avant cela, ils avaient traversé de raides montagnes, des forêts lugubres et des plaines interminables, vivant des vies de bêtes, ou d'aventuriers, selon le point de vu. Ils avaient rencontré de multiples monstres qu'ils mangeaient, quelques fois des sorciers avec qui ils s'étaient battus ou avaient discutés paisiblement, et puis des Hommes qu'ils avaient agressés où dont ils s'étaient cachés. Chaque jour avait apporté une cohésion plus forte entre eux, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à vivre ensemble, à s'apprécier aussi. Bakugou n'accepterait jamais de révéler cette vérité, mais tous en avaient plus ou moins conscience. Sero quant à lui, le seul humain de la bande, avait été le plus longuement rejeté et appréhendé pas les sorciers, mais son ingéniosité dans les situations complexes et ses attentions envers chaque membre lui permirent d'atteindre leurs cœurs. Il avait une colère grandissante pour sa race, elle qui l'avait abandonné et blessé. Et il partageait cette haine avec ses compagnons. C'est elle qui les avait poussée à aller en ville et à s'en prendre à des soldats et au château. Kaminari dans son cas avait en plus des rêves d'argent et des idées loufoques à réaliser, mais il ne faisait pas exception et ressentait la même chose. Seul Kirishima, au vu de sa mémoire perdue, n'en voulait pas personnellement aux humains. Mais l'amitié qu'il portait pour ses trois alliés le poussait à les soutenir dans leurs volontés. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître leurs passés ni leurs secrets. Aucun d'eux n'en avait d'ailleurs besoin.

Le loup avait rassembler dans un sac en toile noir, des petites bombes rondes achetées préalablement, il avait déjà son plan en tête quand il vint chercher le roux en plein milieu de la nuit. Son visage était dissimulé sous son masque sobre habituel et était vêtu d'un large vêtement noir, qui se soulevait au niveau des pieds à cause du vent des souterrains.

« Tu es prêt ? Allons y. »

Les cheveux rouges du garçon était lisse et sa frange tombait devant ses yeux, il portait le même type d'habit que le canidé et un petit poignard à la ceinture. Son sérieux le rendait presque méconnaissable.

Ils escaladèrent l'entrée et s'engouffrèrent dans le brouillard nocturne. Leur course était agile et n'émettait aucun son distinct. Ils arrivèrent sans le moindre incident à un bâtiment à l'ouest de la capitale. Il s'agissait d'un QG d'une branche de l'armée importante, un dortoir réservé aux soldats qui n'ont nul part où rentrer le soir ou qui sont de garde. Étrangement nos deux sorciers n'en avaient croisés aucun sur le chemin. Kirishima avait donc tous ses sens en alerte. Il devait disposer une bombe à l'arrière de l'édifice pendant que son coéquipier s'occupait d'en installer plusieurs à l'entrée.

« Reste sur tes gardes, quelque chose cloche. »

Les deux garçons s'étaient quittés sur ses mots et le loup aux yeux injectés de sang sorti du sac la première bombe. Il la plaça alluma la mèche d'une durée d'une vingtaine de minute puis en sorti une deuxième. Un bruit l'alerta dans son action. Moins d'une seconde plus tard il était hors de vu, caché dans l'ombre. Le bruit ressemblait à celui d'une brindille écrasée alors Bakugou se mit à chercher du regard un individu sans succès. Son poux était calme mais ses ongles serraient et écorchaient l'un de ses genoux. Il voulait mener à bien sa mission en refoulant son désir de se battre et de tuer de ses mains l'un de ses ennemis jurés. Mais ce ne fut plus une question de choix. Un rire retenti, et Bakugou était maintenant plaqué au sol.

« Ben alors mon mignon tu es du genre à foncer dans le gueule du loup ? Est-ce que j'aurais tirer une bonne pioche, montre moi ta belle gueule de sorcier. »

C'était une jeune femme à la voix aussi aiguë qu'insupportable. Elle était habillée d'un uniforme moulant bleu de haut placé et d'une armure en métal légère. Ses chignons blonds étaient mal entretenus et ses cernes marqués la rendait d'une laideur repoussante. Katsuki la jeta quelques mètres plus loin dans un hurlement infernal. Mais la folie du sourire qu'elle lui adressa en sortant de leurs fourreaux, une minute plus tard, ses deux poignards, le pétrifia d'un coup.

« Je suis pleine de terre maintenant… »

Bakugou se concentra sur sa proie, il attendit qu'elle s'approche assez et le moment venu il fit jaillir des explosions de ses mains sur son visage. Le bruit alerta évidemment les soldats dans le bâtiment et alors qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur, et qu'il allait bientôt se faire encercler d'ennemis, deux lames aiguisées, elles, étaient sur le point de le lacérer. Elles déchirèrent la peau dure de Kirishima qui s'était interposé et courrait à présent le plus loin possible en tirant par le poignet son camarade. Ses épaules saignaient sur le tissu de ses vêtements décousus. Par chance, la femme, arrêtée par un supérieur qui lui demandait d'éteindre les bombes, ne put les suivre. Les deux terroristes purent s'échapper des soldats qui fouillaient la ville à leur recherche. Ils se stoppèrent dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ! T'avait pas besoin d'agir ! J'aurais pu tous les buter à moi seul ! Cette tarée aurait du crever carbonisée sous mes poings !»

Le roux, qui s'était mis torse nu, détaillait ses blessures. La peau était mal taillée et l'hémorragie ne cessait pas. Elle qui était si dure avait été tranché d'une telle facilité qu'Eijirou compris le danger qu'était la blonde. Elle maniait incroyablement bien ses armes.

« C'était trop risqué de rester là bas, il valait mieux fuir. »

Une secousse fit trembler le sol dans un bruit puissant. Il s'agissait de la bombe que Kirishima avait posé à l'arrière. Elle n'avait apparemment pas été trouvée et explosa entraînant un incendie visible par ses fumées qui gravirent le ciel.

« tsss... » Le blond se tu.

« Aie… Je peux... »

Le canidé créa des bandages avec les étoffes abîmées et les utilisa pour compresser les coupures du roux. Il était à moitié satisfait de cette mission mais rentra sans protester. À leur arrivée le trésorier soigna plus proprement l'affaibli qui dormit d'un sommeil lourd jusqu'au début d'après midi du lendemain. Il allait déjà beaucoup mieux à son réveil. Bakugou, lui, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La peur qu'il avait ressentie devant le sourire de la femme l'avait tourmenté. Il voulait prendre sa revanche, et s'était juré de le faire à la première occasion. La noirceur de la chambre du roux avait quant à elle accueilli un homme mal assuré. Cet homme, informé par Sero des événements, s'était assis sur le matelas pour regarder son ami de culpabilité. Il avait chuchoté doucement un pardon et l'avait quitté après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien.

« Espèce d'ordure ! »

« Excuse moi… J'ai eu des imprévus... »

« Si t'avait été là tout ce serait beaucoup mieux passé ! Tu t'amuses tant que ça avec ces saletés humains ? Tu fais ami ami avec l'ennemi c'est ca !»

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, mes amis c'est v... »

« Je vais aller les crever moi tu vas voir ! »

« Laisse moi parler Bakugou ! »

Le brun au large coude rejoint les voix qui se criaient près de l'entrée.

« Kaminari Bakugou? »

« Sero… le garçon aux pouvoirs électriques avait la tête baissée. »

« Ce connard se pointe comme ci de rien n'était après avoir disparu deux semaines ! »

Il frappa le commerçant à la tête.

« Ca suffit ! Arrête ! s'énerva le brun. Il s'est déjà excusé auprès de moi cette nuit et de toi à l'instant . Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de sa faute, vous avez manqué de prudence. Je vous avais prévenu que l'armée était à nos trousses...»

C'est dans les minutes qui suivirent que Kirishima s'était levé. Le loup s'était enfermé dans son dortoir, et Kaminari était sorti avec l'Homme pour discuter. Il ne trouva personne et décida donc de s'habiller pour partir se renseigner sur les résultats de leur action de la veille.

XXX

J'étais seul à tenir le magasin, mon patron m'avait prévenu, et ne vint pas aujourd'hui. Je lui avais promis de bien faire mon travail et de ne pas fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles durant son absence. Mais je ne pus me résoudre à rester ici. Je fermai à clefs la porte du commerce après avoir fait le gros de mes obligations. Puis je me rendis comme beaucoup de citoyens au lieu de l'attaque de sorciers de cette nuit. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Le peuple était inquiet face à l'affaire qu'il jugeait comme une incompétence de l'armée. Si leur protecteur n'arrivait pas à se défendre lui même alors comment pouvaient-il prétendre défendre la population ? Les personnes que j'interrogeais m'expliquait tous ce sentiment et je les comprenais trop bien. Je voulais absolument comprendre le déroulement des événements. En me faufilant dans une marre de citoyens j'arrivai à voir la partie sud du dortoir, le mur était détruit et noirci par la bombe. Les défenseurs des lieux devaient gérer une foule de questions incessante.

« Y a t'il eu des morts ou des blessés ? »

« êtes-vous parvenus à arrêter les assassins ? »

«Allait-il y avoir une exécution publique ? »

« Comment se fait-il que la bombe n'est pas été désamorcée à temps ? »

À cela on ne répondit que brièvement. Aucun mort et aucune exécution. J'aperçus alors brusquement Ochako qui semblait écrasé par la foule. Je l'aidai à en sortir en me rendant compte que je ne pourrais ravir ma curiosité plus que cela.

« Oh merci… Tu m'aides encore Midoriya Izuku ! Dit-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. C'est affreux ce qu'il s'est passé pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir voir! Il y a donc vraiment des sorciers, brrr, j'en ais des frissons ! »

« Oui, ça effraye tout le monde…En tout cas ne me remercie pas pour ci peu ha-ha... »

Mon rire était nerveux et peu naturel. Elle n'en teint pas compte et nous allâmes manger le déjeuné ensemble. Puis je me souvins de ce qui payait mes repas tous les jours. Je saluais donc la jolie brune pour regagner le magasin.

C'est en triant des objets et en me rendant compte que pour la première fois j'étais seul sans mon employeur que j'eus l'idée de découvrir le deuxième étage, celui qu'on rejoignait via un escalier tournant et qu'il m'avait toujours été interdit d'accès.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Si vous lisez le chapitre 4 j'estime que vous n'êtes pas totalement indifférent à ma fiction. Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait, ça m'aide dans l'écriture, afin d'appuyer certains aspects ou non, corriger certains aspects ou non (etc...), ou simplement pour donner votre avis. Je réponds à tout. Merci d'avance. :)

Sinon... Je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe, j'ai beau essayer d'y faire attention je reste imparfaite, je m'excuse d'avance sur ce point...

Bon chapitre!

* * *

Je gravis la première marche, elle craqua sous mon poids, la deuxième, la troisième… toutes craquèrent dans des étirements de bois similaires. Le second étage était étroit. Je pouvais toucher le plafond de ma main et il n'était large que d'une dizaine de mètres. Il n'y avait pas de poupée ou de matériel pour les fabriquer, juste une grosse machine rouillée qui semblait en pane. Je me demandais à quoi elle avait pu servir. J'approchai alors ma main de l'objet puis la reculai d'un coup. Je m'étais rendu compte que l'air était électrifié et qu'une fine couche de courant électrique recouvrait l'appareil. Soit il avait énormément été utilisé soit il l'était encore. Mais cela importait peu. En effet à cette découverte mon intérêt pour le business diminua grandement. Il n'avait rien de plus ici qu'un artifice illégal et funèbre comme il y en avait de nombreux en ville. Du moins c'était ce que je conclus de cette visite. Mon patron lui, si on mettait à part ses goûts étranges, ne devait pas être quelqu'un de spécialement hors norme ou de mauvais. Je retournai, rassuré, bien qu'un peu déçu, à mes activités.

XXX

Sero et Kaminari s'étaient posés sur un banc poussiéreux. Le premier portait son éternel visage heureux et le deuxième paraissait triste. Mais cette peine était couplée avec un classe admirable. Il avait l'air en paix malgré son chagrin. Un bras sur le dossier, un pied posé sur une jambe et une tête penchée en arrière, cheveux au vent. Devant eux une balançoire grise grinçait et un ballon perdu et mal gonflé roulait sur des cailloux en piques.

« Rahhh j'ai fait une gourde… »

« Tu devais avoir tes raisons pour ne plus venir, ne te sens pas coupable. »

« J'me sens pas coupable, j'ai fait un choix et je devais m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. »

« Ce choix était le bon ? »

« Oui, ma vie est plus excitante, je la vois comme un défis. Et puis à présent j'ai de l'aide dans mes petites affaires. »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Comment tu as deviné ? » Questionna le blond étonné.

« Je suis peut-être un mec lambda mais je sais qu'il n'y a que la conscience d'un autre qui peut t'inquiéter et brider ta liberté au point que tu ne couches même plus chez nous. Tes petites taches persos sont importantes pour toi mais pas assez pour négliger ceux qui t'entourent, je le sais. »

« Woaw t'es trop fort toi. M'enfin j'aimerai que Bakugou et Kirishima voit la chose de la même manière... »

« Ils se feront à la chose… Si tu dois disparaître à nouveau essaye juste de nous prévenir à l'avance. J'attendais ton retour pour une bonne bière tu sais ! »

Un clin d'œil, le mime d'un ver à la main, puis des rires.

« Ouais ça fait longtemps ! Du coup je te préviens comme demandé... je risque de ne pas pouvoir venir souvent les prochains jours... »

« Si tu es occupé on n'y peut rien ! Tu t'es trouvé une marionnette à manipuler pas vrai ? Dans ce cas on devrait prendre notre bière ce soir. »

Leur discussion dura plusieurs heures, elle n'était plus emprunte d'aucune négativité, le simple plaisir de se retrouver avec un proche. Ils se donnaient des coups de coudes, se taquinaient à la moindre occasion, et il n'y avait qu'eux, un soleil et la fraîcheur d'un tournesol.

Leur compagnon d'arme aux cheveux rouges, pour sa part, était retourné au repaire après s'être rendu compte de l'impact qu'avait eu sa bombe. Il en était fier et voulait transmettre ce sentiment à son camarade loup. En apprenant la nouvelle ce dernier sourit effectivement à pleine dents d'un air impétueux. Outre leurs gloires ils savaient tous les deux qu'avec des telles conséquences les forces de l'ordre seraient d'autant plus envoyées à leur recherche. Mais cela importait peu pour Bakugou Katsuki. Il était ravit à l'idée de pouvoir se battre. et ne pensait d'ailleurs déjà plus à son altercation avec Kaminari.

XXX

Les événements qui vont suivre se déroule trois jours plus tard en fin d'après midi. Tous nos personnages principaux étaient à leurs occupations habituelles. C'est après avoir bu une grosse gorgée d'eau qu'un guerrier, large d'épaule et recouvert d'une armure imposante, demanda à deux novices soldats, un élancé et blond et un plus petit et sérieux, de le suivre. Leur supérieur ne les connaissait pas mais ils devaient de ce pas se rendre à l'extérieur de la ville pour rejoindre un colonel et ses troupes. Il s'agissait d'une petite demande en renfort.

Le large guerrier, droit et rigoureux, longea la ville sans dire un mot aux débutants. Sa marche était sèche et presque ridicule tant il mettait de l'importance à sa posture. C'est alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'immense portail de la ville qu'une voix de jeune femme hurla : « arrêtez le ! Au voleur ! ». Vous vous doutez bien que les membres de l'armée ne purent rester inactifs. Ils se pressèrent du mieux possible. Malheureusement la lourdeur qui servait de protection au plus expérimenté l'empêcha de courir aussi vite que ses subalternes. Le voleur se cacha dans une ruelle, près d'un business de terrifiantes poupées. Il attendit malicieusement la venu de ses poursuivants, les deux jeunes soldats, et sans mal les assomma avec un gros pot en terre qui servait de décoration. Pour ne laisser aucune trace, il les tira ensuite dans l'ombre, mais...

« Ahhhh mon pot de terre cuite ! »

XXX

J'étais concentré et appliqué quand le cris de mon embaucheur m'alerta.

« Un problème patron ?

Je sortis du magasin et aperçus un garçon de mon age aux allures de voyou qui tenait un pot dans ses mains comme près à déguerpir avec. Un vol ? Pensais-je. Mais une fissure grandissante à vu d'œil me laissait présager le pire, et voilà que l'objet tomba en miettes au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Une larme brilla sur la joue de Kaminari.

« Tu as intérêt à payer ! »

Le poursuivi tenta inutilement de s'enfuir mais le propriétaire du trésor allait l'en empêcher. Mon jugement se vérifia. En effet il l'avait attrapé par le col et, tremblant de rage pour sa perte, l'avait frappé au visage. Je restai bouche bée devant la scène. Mes yeux était vide, je n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qui arrivait. Et mon incompréhension s'amplifia encore plus lorsque tout à coup un robuste épéiste arriva à bout de souffle, s'arrêta devenant nous l'air stupéfait et nous détailla du regard. Dans un élan d'extravagance il observa de plus près le blond des mèches de Kaminari qui était occupé à pleurer, puis jugea nos tailles à travers de multiples gestes inutiles. Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de vérifier ma petite taille… Elle crevait les yeux.

« Hé bien vous vous débrouillez mieux que je ne le pensais ! Nous allons rendre ce portefeuille à la dame puis reprendre notre route. En avant toute soldats ! Mais dites moi avant ça, qu'avez vous fait de vos équipements ? Ils ne vous plaisaient pas ? Vous les avez jetés ? Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance, ils valaient deux sous, je vous en achèterai d'autres, en avant ! »

Il nous agrippa les mains sans nous laisser la chance de parler et nous tira à sa suite. Tout se passa beaucoup trop vite, le portefeuille fut rendu, des casques de fer furent posés brutalement sur nos têtes d'ahuris et on nous offrit jovialement des lames des plus classiques, puis, les grilles infranchissables qu'étaient le portail gigantesque de la sortie de la capitale s'ouvrirent lentement dans un mécanisme bruyant. Des individus, lances à la main, s'étaient abaissés dans un signe de politesse et nous avaient souhaité une bonne route. Et nous voilà hors de la ville sans que mon cerveau ne perçoive une quelconque logique à cet imprévu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

La voix de mon patron s'étira dans des échos renvoyés par les montagnes alentours. Son visage était défiguré par un liquide transparent et visqueux, des sanglots et de la morve. Il s'était agrippé aux barres de fer en espérant qu'on les ouvre à nouveau mais personne ne vint à son appel.

« Je veux rentrer ! »

Je n'y fit plus attention. Je levai mes doigts sur mon menton et me mis à murmurer inlassablement.

« Est-ce que ce malentendu ne serait pas une chance pour moi ? Je crois que l'étourdi personnage nous à prit pour des compagnons de l'armée, est-il à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir que nous n'en avons pas la carrure ? Peut-être que nous avons pris la place d'apprentis ou de jeunes inexpérimentés ? Dans tous les cas il se peut que je participe à un combat aux cotés de l'ordre impériale et de ses redoutables colonels, il est même possible qu'All Might soit présent. Je pourrais le rencontrer et montrer mon potentiel ! Je n'aurais même plus à participer à l'examen ! Bonne fortune ! »

Je rougissais d'une allégresse incommensurable et ne bronchai pas quand on me traîna encore rudement par le bras.

« Désolé les gars mais il va falloir me redonner vos noms je n'ai pas pris le temps de les mémoriser, je me suis précipité dès que j'ai entendu que le colonel Todoroki demandait quelques hommes supplémentaires. Moi je suis le lieutenant Yoarashi Inasa. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, vous vous êtes trompé ! Ramenez... »

J'empêchai le blond de clarifier les choses en posant ma paume sur sa bouche.

« Je suis Midoriya et lui Kaminari , dis-je d'un ton fort »

« Je les retiendrai. Quant à vous soldat Kaminari, vous n'êtes pas bien dressé. Vous me ferez trois-cents pompes en arrivant. »

« Hein ? Quoi ?»

« On ne répond pas à ses supérieurs! »

Nous avons traversé un chemin rocailleux puis un bois de chênes. Le ciel était d'un merveilleux bleu clair et il faisait chaud. Nous eûmes le plaisir d'affronter de petits monstres faciles à battre. J'en avais tué des centaines sur ma route pour la capitale. Les mouvements de mes entraînements étaient ancrés en moi, une concentration parfaite, une agilité souple et des coups biens placés. Le lieutenant me félicita, ses exploits étaient bien plus propres que les miens. J'étais émerveillé et le couvrais de compliments. Le commerçant lui ne disait mot. Son visage était d'une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais eu à mon égard mais je ne le remarquais pas. À mes yeux il semblait simplement peu habile dans le maniement de l'épée et je le protégeai des attaques subites des bêtes. Il me scrutait imperturbablement. Nous arrivâmes le soir même sur le sommet d'une colline où un camp et de nombreuses tentes étaient disposées. Il y avait approximativement une cinquantaine de soldats. Nous nous rendîmes directement au près du colonel Todoroki, comme l'avait appelé Yoarashi. Ce dernier couru à ses pieds en le voyant, il s'accroupit indignement pour serrer sa taille dans ses bras.

« Lieutenant Yoarashi, ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir devant nos Hommes. »

« Je ne vous ais pas vu depuis si longtemps, chouina son opposant. »

Je retins un sursaut d'angoisse quand le colonel se tourna vers nous et que les lanternes éclairèrent son visage. Je le reconnus comme étant le charismatique soldat que j'avais vu sortir du château à mon arrivée. Des sueurs froides coulant dans mon dos, je priai pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi...

« Vous pouvez prendre congé et rejoindre vos tentes, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elles soit installées pour votre venue. »

« Merci !»

Je détournai les talons pétrifié et courus sans attendre pour plonger tête la première dans mon couchoir.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on découvre la supercherie ! Il ne faut pas ! »

Je m'endormis épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

XXX

La nuit était tombée quand un homme aux mèches couleur des étoiles tira sur la fermeture pour s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres, il se hissa poignard en main jusqu'à la toile étanche sous laquelle dormait Midoriya. Ses prunelles écarquillées portaient une férocité sévère. Il serra sa prise étincelante avant de finalement s'éloigner une autre idée en tête. Il pénétra dans celle, immense, détenant les coffres du ravitaillement et des armes de rechanges, de Todoroki Shoto. Une lumière dansait. Le blond s'accroupit caché derrière l'une des grosses boites puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le fond du chapiteau. Une serviette à la taille pour cacher sa nudité, une fine silhouette passait un chiffon mouillé sur une cicatrice de brûlure. Il caressait sa peau, du torse jusqu'au bassin d'une eau limpide et cristalline puis tira ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête trempée dans un élan irrité.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un… Montrez-vous. »

Kaminari n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une lame appuyait déjà presque contre sa gorge et le doux visage pourtant si inexpressif du colonel surplombait le sien. Des gouttelettes vinrent picoter son cœur qui battait plus vite dans sa poitrine.

«J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse… »

Il refoula ses envies meurtières.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ;D.

Non plus sérieusement (car j'essaie de l'être), le rythme de parution devrait être régulier. Mais si vraiment il m'arrive une semaine de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup écrire, activités tout ça, je ferai en sorte de vous en dégoter au moins un. Normalement c'est deux.

PS: J'essaie d'apporter un certain propos à mon histoire c'est pourquoi je risque parfois de créer chez les lecteurs (et moi même hein) une certaine frustration, désolé d'avance sur ce point pour le reste de ma fiction.

Réponse review:

FairyStalkeuse: Je suis contente que tu sois pressée d'avoir la suite et que l'histoire te plaise. Désolé de t'avoir perdu au début avec ma description! Rahhh, ça c'est l'effet style trop imagé, j'aime écrire comme ça en vrai, mais si je suis toute seule à me comprendre ça va pas du tout mdr x'DDD. Merci, bizzz.

* * *

« J'attends une réponse, soldat. »

Kaminari avait enfoui en lui toutes ses pulsions pour paraître le plus naturel possible. Il savait jouer la comédie, modifier les perceptions que pouvaient avoir des individus sur des événements, il entrait dans les esprits et les manipulait à sa guise. Une aptitude qui lui servait essentiellement dans son commerce. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de l'utiliser ici. Il comptait simplement jouer les innocents. Après tout ce devait être suffisant face à tel ennemi, pensait-il. Malgré sa vision optimiste de la situation son pouls s'accélérait de plus en plus. Il essaya de lui faire reprendre un rythme normal mais plus il se concentrait sur son souffle plus la douceur dans l'air lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

« Pour pénétrer ces lieux sans m'avertir préalablement tu dois être d'une idiotie sans pareil. N'as-tu pas peur de la mort ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air de vouloir en découdre, et tu ne m'as pas l'air armée non plus. Ton cas m'intéresse, explique moi la raison de ta venue et j'oublierai ton intrusion. »

Todoroki éloigna le tranchant du cou de son adversaire.

« Je suis ici pour vous demandez la permission de retourner à la capitale. »

Le brûlé fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Voilà, je suis encore un novice et je n'ai absolument pas les capacités pour être ici, je risque de ralentir la troupe avec mon incompétence, mais le lieutenant m'a emmené de force. Alors... je me suis dit que peut-être vous vous m'écouteriez. »

« Pour avoir rejoint l'armée tu ne dois pas être aussi nul que tu ne le penses, les juges t'ont sûrement attribué des points sur d'autres aspects que le combat à l'épée. Dans tous les cas si tu es aussi peu sûr dans tes maniements te laisser rentrer seul serait t'envoyer directement dans l'au-delà. N'as tu pas vu le nombre de bêtes qui jonchent les chemins ? Les hommes sous mes ordres sont sous ma responsabilité, je te ferais surveiller de près pour que tu ne prennes pas l'idiote décision de faire demi tour.»

C'est bon, sauvé, ce répéta le blond rassuré mais toujours un poil désemparé par l'atmosphère. Il s'en alla, heureux d'avoir rangé son poignard sous son vêtement avant son irruption. Il ne s'en serrait pas aussi bien sorti si il était apparu équipé et près à frapper.

«Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement... »

Shoto n'était pas certain de la sincérité de son histoire, mais sa tolérance était aussi grande que le poids des charges que portaient sa famille. D'après sa vision des choses il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'une énième haine engendré par son père. Le nombre des blessés émotionnellement ou physiquement qui voulaient se venger des Todoroki était long. Et il s'était promis qu'il n'en voudrait pas à ses agresseurs, même si il en venait à mourir de leurs mains. C'était pour lui l'évidence du destin et rien de plus. Il avait beau se démener pour dédommager et apaiser les souffrants ce n'était pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas fuir l'inévitable. Le courage et la bonne grâce du colonel était parmi les plus forte du royaume.

Ces instants de pleine lune n'étaient pas emprunt d'autant de bienveillance dans la ville où se trouvaient les compagnons de Kaminari Denki. Il suffisait de conter les actes passés une heure plus tôt pour s'en assurer. Une tempête de flamme avait vacillé au cauchemar. À son sommet un pilier montait avec la fumée. L'on avait finalement débauché un bouc émissaire qui grillerait pour la paix.

« En signe d'exemple pour tout ses salops de sorciers qui s'en prennent à nous, tu vas mourir ce soir »

« Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, relâchez moi, je n'ai aucun pouvoir particulier, tout ce qui m'éloigne des humains ce sont mes oreilles de chauve-souris… ayez pitié je vous en pris. »

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à ton espèce ! Ton sort est déjà décidé ! Tu mourras ce soir ! »

La jeune femme avait toujours vécu comme une citoyenne modèle, elle travaillait dans une boutique de fleur, cachant son anomalie sous des tissus colorés pour rependre la joie des teintes vives sur le monde. Elle avait accouché d'un enfant mort née. Très peu d'enfants demi-sorciers survivaient à l'accouchement, elle l'avait toujours su mais n'avait pu refuser à son mari d'en avoir un. Et puis elle s'en était toujours voulu pour cette accident. Son amour n'était jamais revenu il y a trois ans d'une mission hors du village qui consistait à la recherche de nouvelles plantes. Elle alla finalement le rejoindre sous les regards satisfaits du peuple bien content qu'une exécution soit faite.

Kirishima et Bakugou était en sorti ce jour là, le roux avait fortement incité le loup et ils avaient fouillé les environs pour trouver Kaminari et se réconcilier. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé sa trace. Il n'avait pu découvrir que l'horreur de la torture infligé à la sorcière. Le choc devant cette fin atroce retourna l'estomac du garçon aux dents aiguisés, il ne détestait pas les humains et ne concevait pas qu'une telle violence soit possible.

« Ne t'en détourne pas, regarde et prend conscience de l'immondice humaine »

« Je ne peux pas... »

Le blond avait taillé cette image sanglante dans ses yeux, il ne l'avait pas quitté pour ne jamais oublier. Oublié son exécration, oublié le pourquoi, oublié d'être cruel. Le jaune l'orange et le rouge bouillant avaient fait remonter en lui le commencement de tout. Il se souvint du petit Bakugou qu'il avait été et qui ne cessait de pleurer dans la solitude qui le rongeait et dans le danger aux griffes duquel il était laissé.

« Allons y ... »

Il emmena son camarade tourmenté loin de cette abomination. Marchant d'un pas lent mais assuré aux cotés de ceux, hasardeux et irréguliers, du roux. Au croisé d'un chemin, par mégarde, une fillette habillée pour le couché trébucha parterre. Elle les avait bousculé de son petit corps mince puis s'était relevé hâtivement.

« Pardon je… j'ai eu envie de faire pipi et j'ai vu que mes parents étaient partis. Vous ne les auriez pas vu par hasard ? J'ai peur quand ils ne sont pas avec moi.»

Le loup la dévisagea crûment. C'était comme ci elle n'était qu'un insecte repoussant. Elle n'était pas plus que cela. Son acolyte le guettait anxieux. Puis, il fut pris d'un terrible pressentiment.

« Bakug... » Avait-il tenté avant que son expression ne se défigure totalement.

Une explosion avait eu raison de la petite. Elle était tombée raide, décédée.

« Pour… pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont tué l'une des nôtres, je leur prends l'une des leurs... »

« Aller aussi loin… C'est... »

« Quoi encore ! C'est monstrueux ? C'est à ça que tu penses ! Mais en quoi pour toi ces êtres diffèrent-ils des bêtes que l'on dévorait sans pitié durant nos périples ? »

Il criait serrant les doigts d'une de ses mains noircies sur son visage.

« Toi dont les pouvoirs grandissent en buvant du sang ! Ne te prive pas bois en ! »

Le loup avait lancé le cadavre sanglant sur son ami, qui surprit, n'avait pas réagit. Il avait laissé retomber l'enfant et après une courte réflexion, avait décidé qu'il valait mieux rentrer sur le champ. Il ne voulait pas tuer si ce n'était pas un besoin vital et il n'était pas non plus apte à comprendre les cycles de vengeance interminables. Si Bakugou n'était pas rentré avec lui il y aurait sûrement eu d'autres victimes innocentes et il ne voulait pas ça.

Voilà comment s'était finie pour eux la soirée. Dans une nouvelle détresse et de nouveaux tourments. Ils s'étaient endormis après avoir longtemps discuté sur le déroulement des choses. Le roux avait donné son point de vu. Il ne voulait pas que ses pouvoirs soient une excuse pour des meurtres inutiles. La dureté de sa peau et sa facilité à guérir étaient multipliées si il ingurgitait du sang, mais en aucun cas cela signifiait la mort du potentiel donneur. Katsuki l'écouta attentivement, il acceptait par amitié de renfermer, au plus profond de lui, son volonté d'excès.

XXX

Le lendemain je me réveillai le corps humidifié, je n'avais pas bien fermé ma tente et l'air froid de la nuit était venu picoter mon échine. Je me préparai, sortis pour la plier puis observai les alentours. La majorité des hommes dormaient encore. La brume matinale jonchait les herbes ruisselantes au sol. En avançant d'une vingtaine de mètres je vis le lieutenant Yoarashi, sous le levé du soleil, occupé à faire des pompes avec un bras dans le dos et une jambe levée. Il changeait d'appuis après un certain nombres de soulevé. Admiratif, je restai à le suivre des yeux tout le long de son sport. Je remarquai plus tard, dans son ombre, un Kaminari, qui peinait à faire de même. Son rythme et ses gestes n'étaient pas mauvais mais, d'après mon analyse, il n'était pas suffisamment entraîné et ses muscles ne lui permettaient pas de faire de longues séries. Il s'essoufflait vite.

« J'espère que tu suivras mes programmes à la lettre, le colonel m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Alors tous les matins je te coacherai, tu en as réellement besoin ! Et cela te servira aussi de leçon pour ta manière inapproprié de parler à tes supérieurs. »

Mon patron transpirait à grosses gouttes mais il ne pouvait pas rechigner. Son air dépité et la volonté dont il faisait preuve me firent sourire.

«Qu'attends-tu à les regarder ? Tu devrais aussi les rejoindre et profiter des conseils d'Inasa. Malgré son caractère extraverti et difficilement gérable il est digne de confiance. Il pourrait t'être utile. »

J'avais surcoté et bafouillé des salutations inaudibles en postillonnant. C'était Todoroki, son arrivé dans mon dos me rappela la supercherie de ma présence et je courus auprès des sportifs pour ne pas le laisser entrevoir mon visage plus d'une minute. Je ne voulais pas être découvert.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Soldat Midoriya, viens ! Viens ! je vais tâter tes muscles et te concevoir de quoi pallier à tes faiblesses ! »

Je le laissai inspecter mon corps et j'engageai la conversation avec Kaminari. Il paraissait épuisé.

« Tu t'en sors bien avec les pompes, haha. »

« J'aurais aimé les éviter, je ne veux pas finir comme ce tas de muscles, c'est pas élégant du tout. »

Il boudait comme un adolescent.

« Ton respect ! Fais moi en cent supplémentaire ! Déclara sèchement le lieutenant. »

« Chier… Oui!»

« Je pense que tu devrais travailler les bras et les épaules en priorité... Me dit-il enfin. Tu as une très bonne base et tes jambes sont biens musclés! Un vrai physique de soldat !»

Je rougis du compliment, fier de moi, puis je me mis à suivre les propositions dues à son jugement. J'en profitais, lors des poses, pour m'informer sur la quête qui était la notre. On se rendait dans un village à trois jours de marche. Des révoltes contre le roi grandissaient en son sein et la population qui réclamait des baisses d'impôt et de taxe. Ils ne les payaient déjà presque plus en signe de contestation pour le système. L'objectif était donc de les forcer à rembourser ce qu'il n'avait pas encore payé et de leur exiger de se plier à leurs obligations respectives. Nous avions pour cela le droit d'avoir recours à la violence.

Je n'avais jamais pensé aux rébellions de peuple entier, je portai une vision si appréciative de la couronne et son armée que cela me dépassait un peu. J'étais un grand optimiste pourtant la fréquence de ces désobéissances était élevée d'après ce qu'on m'exposa à ce instant précis. Beaucoup de questions se mirent alors à me trotter dans la tête mais il était l'heure de se mettre en marche et je décidai de laisser mes interrogations de coté.

« C'est parti les jeunes on risque à tout moment de se faire attaquer par des bêtes alors restez sur vos gardes. »

Le camp fut plié et la colline fut désertée.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaminari aurait pu s'enfuir, avec ses pouvoirs électriques il aurait vaincu tous les monstres rencontrés sans aucune difficulté. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait l'intention de profiter de son infiltration pour glaner des informations sur les hauts placés aujourd'hui à porter de main. La veille, son idée avait été tout autre il avait voulu frapper quelques imbéciles soldats dans leurs sommeils et leur chef avant de rentrer. Finalement son plan avait changé lors de sa rencontre avec Todoroki. Il avait pris conscience du danger que pouvait représenter le nombre de ses opposants et, suite à la demande de l'homme à la cicatrice, il était maintenant suivit de près par le lieutenant. Il acceptait de jouer le jeu stupide d'être le petit novice de l'armée si cela lui permettait de découvrir des points faibles et astuces à apporter à Bakugou et les autres. Il était heureux à l'idée d'être félicité. Il espérait ne plus être la « femmelette » pleurnicharde du groupe, et servir réellement lors des missions. Ainsi les entraînements qu'il allait suivre aux cotés de son coach Inasa lui seront bénéfiques. Il l'observa. Ce n'était qu'un tas de muscles benêt qui avait l'air de vouer un culte à son beau supérieur. Midoriya qui bavassait avec lui s'était révélé courageux et avec des techniques à l'épée maîtrisées. Ce n'était donc pas simplement un jeune curieux à la recherche d'emploi. Il était un aventurier rêvant d'entrer dans l'ordre, cela sautait aux yeux, et cet enthousiasme qu'il avait de vouloir défendre la royauté frustrait le blond au plus haut point. Les douleurs qu'avait vécu Kaminari jaillissaient de ses veines et le brûlait de l'intérieur. Si il fermait les paupières l'obscurité devenait très vite insupportable.

Il fit un teste, les ferma, et son cœur se mit à remuer trop vite. Il y avait aussi un bruit pénible de chaînes qui retentissaient dans ses oreilles. C'était un fantôme demi réel qui parut véritablement audible lorsqu'il transposa le son de frottement des armures marchant autour de lui comme étant le même. Il préféra se remettre à examiner Yoarashi et Izuku. Ces derniers échangeaient toujours sur leurs habilités. Et ils étaient seuls à briser le silence de la clairière que nous traversions.

Un grognement fit brutalement trembler la terre, le garçon électrique n'était pas du tout préparé à la secousse et tomba sur les genoux. Les oiseaux s'envolaient en piaillant et les soldats se positionnaient pour affronter le danger. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention au sorcier désormais à l'écart de la troupe. Un ours géant à la queue de serpent écaillé sortit de derrière les arbres et fonça droit sur ce dernier. Le lieutenant à sa charge murmura son nom d'inquiétude près à foncer pour le secourir mais des brindilles et des cheveux rouges et blancs virevoltèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Todoroki s'était déjà précipité près du reclus et tranchait le ventre du colosse qui tenta une ultime attaque ratée avant de s'effondrer. Resté bouche bée devant la qualité de l'attaque personne ne dit mot.

Shoto se retourna froidement et s'approcha de Yoarashi Inasa qu'il gifla froidement.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas le quitter des yeux. »

« Je vous pris de m'excusez, je ne ferai plus une telle erreur. »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, à présent le soldat Kaminari sera en tête du régiment sous ma garde. Concentrez vous sur la protection de nos arrières.

L'importance qu'avait le général pour la sécurité de tout le monde était immense, c'est ce qui lui avait valu autant d'adorateurs et de loyauté. Il était très différent des autres guerriers de son titre, qui pour la plupart, étaient des êtres malveillants, sévères et mauvais. Ils ne voyaient pas les individualités dans leurs bataillons et ces dernières leurs paraissaient remplaçables et jetables telles des objets. Ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les généraux non plus heureusement. C'est ce que Midoriya apprit de la part du colonel sur la route qu'ils avaient reprise. Il demanda ensuite ce qu'il en était de All Might, cet épéiste incroyable qui avait atteint les sommets le sourire aux lèvres. Malencontreusement ce dernier avait du prendre sa retraite à cause d'une blessure il y a des mois de ça et faisait maintenant parti de la garde personnelle du roi. Des informations qui n'avaient pas été transmises officiellement et qui abasourdir le jeune aux taches de rousseur.

Les heures passèrent, des couchés, des levés, et le village était à porté de vu. Izuku avait continué à demander des conseils pour les combats. Kaminari avait bien suivi ses entraînements à l'aube et ses nuits lui avaient parues être raccourcies par la fatigue. Il avait aussi pu observer de près son sauveur qui en faisait tout autant. Ils s'étaient guettés hardiment tous les deux comme si, grâce à ce système, ils pouvaient percevoir la nature de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient en revanche pas parlé. Le blond était mal à l'aise d'avoir été protégé par son ennemi. Il se sentait embarrassé et vulnérable face à Todoroki mais en même temps libre de ses pouvoirs loin de Bakugou et ses directives.

La troupe pénétra les petites agglomérations de maisons dont les fenêtres étaient fermées et les portes claquées dès qu'ils furent découverts. Des pierres étaient jetées des ruelles sur leurs armures. Ils n'y firent pas attention et rejoinrent le maire du village, un vieil homme peureux, qui dut se plier aux obligeances dictées par l'élégant chef à la brûlure. Le dialogue était ouvert et dura une demie journée entière. Il n'était pas question que les impôts et taxes soient moins élevées mais on leur promit des aides pour faire grossir leurs récoltes. Des hommes seraient envoyés pour travailler leurs champs avec eux. Tout se passa convenablement. Les soldats rentreraient le lendemain après une nuit d'auberge et un bon repas sans aucune perte dans leur rang. La mission semblait réussie mais c'était sans compter une attaque nocturne inattendue de sorciers. Pris de court de nombreux combattants moururent empoisonnés par des liquides gluants d'une étrange couleur rose. Un gaz soporifique avait été préalablement lâché dans le bâtiment et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

XXX

Une puissante et nauséabonde odeur me piqua le nez alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion et que les bras de Morphée m'échappaient, elle était si particulière que je décidai de boucher ma respiration à l'aide de mes vêtements sans me poser de question. Je courus ensuite hors de l'édifice puis inspirai une grosse gorgée d'air. J'entendais de plus en plus de bruit du au frottement d'armes blanches et des cris d'agonies. Je décidais alors de me ré-aventurer dans l'auberge en usant de prudence et de précautions. J'ouvris la porte la plus proche et vis un soldat raide mort, une flèche dans le torse. À proximité un homme avec des antennes et une étrange peau colorée portait déjà son arc vers moi. Je le détournais pour l'immobiliser d'un coup net de pommeau dans la nuque puis je brisai la fenêtre pour dissiper le gaz de la pièce. Je pénétrai ensuite de nombreuses chambres et découvrais toujours la même vision douloureuse.

Les adversaires n'étaient pas faibles mais ils manquaient de vitesse et de puissance au corps à corps. Je me battis bravement jusqu'à ce que Todoroki m'ordonne de sortir immédiatement avec tout les blessés et survivants que je pouvais trouver. Son visage était tiré dans une colère noire épouvantable tout comme le mien qui exprimait mon dégoût et ma rancœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais à l'extérieur et aidais à soigner la vingtaine de personnes affaiblies avec des médecins du villages et la patronne du bâtiment où nous couchions. Apparemment nous étions les seuls à avoir été attaqué, les villageois étaient tous saufs et cela me rassurais. Cependant je pris conscience d'une possible trahison humaine. Un villageois ayant des liens avec ce clan de sorciers nous avait vendu. C'était la seule explication plausible.

XXX

Shoto tranchait ses opposants sans une once de pitié. Il se devait d'effacer cette menace au plus vite. C'était pour le bien des siens. Au bout d'un couloir vide et sombre il vit le Denki attaché au niveau des pieds et des mains qui tentait de se débattre désespéramment. Une femme rosée pointait son épée sur son torse et lui proposait un marché.

« Si tu me donnes des informations sur les dirigeants du royaume je te libère. »

« Vous êtes qui vous bon sang ? Je ne sais rien moi sur les dirigeants t'façon ! »

Il était près à utiliser ses capacités mais le général vint à leur rencontre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer en le voyant. Pourquoi vient-il toujours ? Et, alors qu'utiliser les autres est un hobby, pourquoi je n'aime pas profiter de lui ? Kaminari détourna les yeux en gonflant les joues. Il ne se comprenait plus vraiment et c'était frustrant.

« Relâche le tout de suite ! Je suis le plus apte à répondre à ta demande. »

« Séduisant pour un humain. Ha ha. »

« Es-tu le leader de ce groupe ? Sache que j'ai fais taire tes compagnons avec ce sabre. Si tu veux ta vengeance affronte moi !»

La sorcière baissa sa garde un instant, son teint devint plus pale et une larme coula sous ses yeux. Tout se passait très vite. Todoroki voulu profiter de l'inattention de la jeune fille pour s'approcher d'elle, mais elle s'était ressaisie, et dans sa hargne, avait planté son arme dans le bras du blond qui grimaça de douleur. Mais une seconde plus tard elle était déjà tuée de deux coups violents dans l'abdomen.

« Est-ce que ça va soldat ? Laisse moi regarder... Je vais devoir la retirer. »

« Le général qui s'occupe de moi he-he, sans dec' le lieutenant Inasa va… »

Pour dissiper un peu la souffrance Shoto avait posé la tête du mutilé sur son épaule.

« … être jaloux. »

Quand la lame fut enlevé du sang gicla sur leurs visages. La plaie commençait au milieu de l'avant bras et remontait un peu plus haut que le coude. Elle était profonde et difficile à supporter pour Kaminari qui n'avait jamais subit ce genre de blessure. Il plissa les paupières et enfonça son nez contre le cou de son bienfaiteur. Il détacha ses liens.

« Arg... »

« Tu t'en tireras facilement, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure. »

«J'ai pas l'habitude de me prendre des coups d'épées... »

Kaminari s'évanouit dès que son regard se porta sur son bras meurtri. L'idée d'une cicatrice à cette endroit l'avait totalement déprimé. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette image laide alors son cerveau disjonctant l'avait rendu inerte durant une journée entière. Quand il se réveilla il était sous la tente de Todoroki qui se reposait en lisant un bouquin acheté au village. Ils n'y étaient d'ailleurs plus. En effet ils avaient repris la route, emmenant avec eux les cadavres de leurs alliés. Ils avaient installé leur camp sur une nouvelle colline pour que tout le monde se repose. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi facile si ils étaient restés dans le lieu de la catastrophe.

« Tu ne dors plus? »

Le blond se redressa.

« Pour quelles raisons suis-je ici ? »

« Je devais m'assurer moi même que tu allais bien. Tu es sous ma protection rappelles toi. »

« C'est vrai... »

« Je vais changer ton bandage. »

Il ferma son livre pour s'asseoir sur le matelas et défaire les tissus rougeoyants mais Kaminari ne le laissa pas y toucher. Il l'écarta froidement.

« J'ai pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme vous. »

«Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous déteste… Et si j'avais pu ce soir là, si je m'en étais senti capable, je vous aurais tué. »

Il faisait référence à la nuit durant laquelle il s'était introduit dans le couchoir de toile de Shoto. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire sincère. Il pensait connaître les raisons de la haine de son soldat. Selon lui ce n'était qu'une victime des agissements de son père.

« Tout ce que je peux faire face à ceux qui ont été offensés et qui me haïssent comme toi c'est montrer la force de ma volonté à faire le bien. Vous ne voulez généralement pas d'une aide financière ou de ce genre de chose... Je ne peux pas tout gérer seul, apporter la paix partout est impossible... Et j'ai beau me montrer tel le parfait colonel qu'on me croit être, il y aura toujours des gens pour me rappeler mes faiblesses...»

Denki ne savait pas exactement à quoi pensait son opposant. Peut-être qu'il parlait pour toutes les personnes indirectement touchées par le système, ou bien de quelque chose de plus personnel. Il ne pensait cependant pas que Todoroki sache qu'il soit un sorcier. Malgré tout, ses mots le touchèrent. Lui aussi avait toujours essayé de faire de son mieux pour ses amis. Mais il était toujours à la ramasse et enchaînait les faux pas.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire taire après une telle révélation? Et si je décidai vraiment de te tuer ?»

« Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, et personnellement je n'ai rien contre toi... »

Le blond n'eut pas le cœur à refuser à nouveau quand l'homme brûlé attrapa son bras de manière impassible pour le soigner.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour. Je suis motivée à écrire en ce moment =).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira;

biz à tout le monde.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vu mourir autant de personnes sous mes yeux mais je m'y étais préparé depuis très jeune. Bourgoclosh, mon village natal, était construit le long d'une façade de montagne. C'était à double tranchant, vous ne pouviez que monter ou descendre. Voilà pourquoi l'endurance et les jambes musclées étaient naturelles pour ceux qui y vivaient. Il était, de plus, envahi de sapin. Des petits ou des grands, des larges ou des fins, se piquer avec leurs épines fut ma toute première sensation de douleur. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement, c'était à l'âge de mes trois ou quatre ans et j'avais décidé de me balader avec mon meilleur ami hors de l'attention de nos parents. On s'était échappé excité du sentiment de danger que cela pouvait représenter, mais nous nous étions perdus. Il y avait des épines partout sur l'herbe et j'étais tombé à cause des larmes qui me troublaient la vue. Heureusement qu'il était là. Nous étions tous les deux nés la même année mais mon camarade était d'une adresse impressionnante comparé à moi.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il suffit de réflechir aux chemins qu'on a fait et faire l'inverse. »

Il me ramena à ma mère inquiète sans trop de difficulté et les jours d'après j'avais des pansements sur chacun de mes doigts. Je trouvais ça marrant à l'époque, je pensais ressembler aux aventuriers que ma mère soignait à son auberge et qui étaient couverts de bandages. Il y avait eu un jour un épéiste renommé qui était passé par notre village. Lors de sa convalescence il m'avait raconté l'un de ses voyages et son combat contre un dragon géant, puis celui où il avait terrassé des lions électriques et enfin sa rencontre avec un soldat incroyable que je me mis admirer autant que lui. Il s'agissait d'All Might. Leur amitié s'était tissée durant une bataille avec des créatures terrifiantes qui avait voulues détruire une ville entière. Ce fut ainsi que je me forgeai une image de ces êtres hors normes qu'on appelait sorciers ou abominations, et que naquit en moi le rêve de devenir un soldat. Je voulais vivre les mêmes conquêtes et lutter de la même manière que mes modèles. Je m'étais alors forgé une épée de bois et avais commencé à m'entraîner dès la plus tendre enfance avec mon ami qui lui aussi était intéressé par l'escrime. Nous eûmes même un coach à une certaine période.

« Sois plus souple dans tes coudes, tu es trop tendu. »

« Fais toujours attention à tes arrières. »

Je n'avais pas de père mais ma mère me soutenait dans toutes mes démarches. Elle était toujours là pour m'aider de son maximum et me chouchouter. Les parents de mon compagnon de jeu étaient quand à eux rarement au village. Ils voyageaient pour créer des remèdes et potions toujours plus fortes et soigner les blessés. C'étaient des gens courageux et ils étaient très proche de ma famille. Leur fils vivait donc la plupart du temps avec nous et participait aussi aux taches faciles de l'auberge. Je l'adorais mais il était devenu de plus en plus solitaire et me parlait de moins en moins. Je m'étais alors mis à le suivre en cachette. Sans lui je m'ennuyais souvent.

C'était une douce époque, j'étais encore si naïf et emprunt de tant d'optimiste. Enfin cela n'avait pas totalement changé non plus. Le principal changement c'était...

« Kacchan... »

Le lieutenant était à mes cotés jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes. Je m'étais mis à me remémorer tout cela et lorsque je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait j'étais seul assis sur un sol de terre froide. Un dégradé de couleur enjolivait le ciel obscure. Je me levais et entrepris de prendre des nouvelles et de proposer un soutient à tout ceux qui m'entouraient. Je tenais peut-être cette serviabilité de ma génitrice. Elle qui me manquait tant. J'aurais voulu la remercier d'avoir élever un enfant aussi excité que moi. Je voulais lui dire que j'avais participer à ma première vraie bataille et que c'était épuisant pour le morale de voir des cadavres et du sang. Mais que je ne céderai jamais, que je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer dans cette voix qui m'importait. Oui. Je servirai mon royaume et combattrai le mal.

XXX

Bakugou avait les yeux posés sur le rose et l'orange des cieux. Il était allongé sur une étendue d'herbe d'un parc et un air agréable caressait son corps. À une certaine période de sa vie il se retrouvait chaque soir dans cette position. La solitude le rongeait et il pleurait. Malgré son inexpérience il avait toujours réussi à survivre et à vaincre dans chaque situation. C'était sa haine et son ingéniosité qui lui avaient permis de s'en sortir. Elles étaient un appuis essentiel dans la vie de chien qui avaient été sienne après avoir quitter son village natale.

Kirishima le rejoint d'un pas peu assuré et se posa à son tour sur l'herbe.

« Salut. »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Hum. »

Le loup se souvenait. Il y avait eu une tête rousse idiote qui ne voulait plus le lâcher après l'avoir croisé. Il souriait toujours bêtement en disant son nom, lui demandait toujours des conseils sans prendre en compte ses insultes rabaissantes, et sa bonne humeur était très souvent là pour le calmer. Et puis il y avait eu des cris déchirants de souffrance émanant d'une tour d'acier perdue au fin fond d'un lieu lointain. Eijiro avait insisté pour y aller et délivrer le prisonnier torturé.

Pour lire la joie sur le visage carré et voir les jolies dents en piques de ce dernier, Bakugou aurait fait n'importe quoi en ce temps là. Ils s'y étaient alors rendus, avaient recueillis une bête intenable. Puis bien plus tard ils avaient accepter dans leur groupe un humain malheureux.

Les deux garçons restèrent avachis à profiter de la nature. Ils en avaient vécu des choses. Des conflits il y en avait eu plein, et ce n'était pas un de plus qui allait les empêcher de se retrouver. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils attendaient le retour de leur camarade électrique avec impatience. Ils voulaient revivre ces instants de bonheur et de complicité qu'ils avaient eus. Retrouver l'attachement qu'ils se portaient tous. Le loup avait cherché le blond partout sans succès alors il avait finalement décider de patienter calmement. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs plus partis en missions, la capitale grouillait de soldats, et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour deux personnes. En revanche ils travaillaient un peu pour gagner de quoi se nourrir. Ils taillaient le bois, aidait dans des constructions de bâtiments que Bakugou mourrait d'envie de détruire, et parfois sortaient du village en tant qu'aventuriers pour vendre des peaux de monstres ou d'autres produits du genre.

Sero pour sa part squattait des bars pour être constamment à jour sur les agissements de l'armée. Cette soirée là il était dans le nord de la mégalopole, il buvait modérément en bavardant avec des habitants. Il entendit parler de la mort d'une petite fille, et de la quête qu'avait remplit Todoroki. Quant les ténèbres furent bien étendues et qu'il ne restait plus que les lumières des commerces pour éclairer les rues, trois individus vinrent commander de l'alcool. Il y avait une femme aux chignons qui scrutait autour d'elle d'un air fou, un homme au physique si abîmé qu'il horrifiait les gens présents, et un autre qui portait un étrange masque en forme de main. Ils étaient tous les trois armées et obscurcirent l'ambiance. Sero qui savait ressentir le danger se sentit menacer quand la femme posa un œil sur lui. Il intériorisa et s'obligea à penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Une douceur lui vint à l'esprit.

« Salut toi. Je m'appelle Sero et je vais voyager avec vous un moment.»

Il s'était agenouillé près d'un jeune adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds qui cachaient son visage et lui descendaient jusqu'aux avant-bras. L'enfant avait plongé sa tête dans ses coudes pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis peut-être humain mais je ressens la même chose que toi. »

« Est-ce que Baku et Kiri t'ont dit ce que j'étais ? »

Sa voix était juvénile et triste.

« Ce que tu es ? »

« Je suis un monstre… »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu sais que tes compagnons sont aussi des sorciers comme toi. »

« Non... Moi je suis à part… Les explosions de Baku me réchauffent quand j'ai froid, le durcissement de la peau de kiri me protège. Mais moi, mes pouvoirs ne servent à personne. Ils ne servent qu'à faire le mal et à tuer… Je veux être utile. »

Alors que son cerveau revivait cette scène le bar était pétrifié de terreur.

« Alors monsieur le patron, on ne paye toujours pas ses taxes ? He-he...»

L'homme derrière le comptoir tremblait comme une feuille et suait à grosses gouttes.

« Je payerai mes dettes au plus vite je vous le promets... »

« Cela fait bientôt un an que tu nous rabâches la même chose. Nous on a eu la permission du roi. »

« On peut te prendre ton entreprise ainsi que tout ce qui t'appartient. He-he-he ! »

« Ne faites pas ça je vous en pris… Je ferais tout ce que je peux... »

L'un des trois soldats -car ils étaient des soldats, de généraux même- expliqua à l'endetté qu'il était trop tard et qu'il devait dès demain tout abandonner, préparer ses affaires, et qu'il serait exilé dans un village où il travaillerait les champs. Mais le concerné soulevé de colère se mit à crier en attrapant une hache de décoration pour les attaquer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me voler tous mes rêves comme ça ! »

Il fut décapité d'un coup pour avoir porté une arme sur eux. Les clients s'enfuirent tous en hurlant d'effroi, seul Sero resta bouche bée devant l'action. Son ventre brûla de désarroi au point qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper l'épaule de celui qui portait un masque pour ne pas que ces trois odieux guerriers partent si vite.

« Est-ce que cette homme avait une famille ? Demanda-t-il sèchement »

« Je ne crois pas non... »

« Mais si Shimura, il a des mômes, souviens toi. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… J'avais essayé de l'obliger à payer ses dettes en l'éloignant de ses gosses. Ils ont étés envoyés en pension je sais plus où ça n'a pas d'importance... »

« Mais dit donc toi, ton regard est plein de haine he-he, c'est contre nous que tu es si énervé ? Rigola la femme aux airs de folie. »

Énervé… ce terme renvoya de nouveau Sero dans le passé. Cette fois ci le blond avec qui il parlait était plus âgé et avait une coupe de cheveux plus courte.

« Tu n'as pas à être énervé contre toi même Kaminari. Tu fais de ton mieux. »

« Je ne sers à rien … J'hésite toujours au dernier moment ! Eux ils foncent toujours dans le tas… mais moi je ne suis qu'un lâche... »

Le brun sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'un coup de point à l'estomac l'obligea à lâcher l'épaule qu'il tenait. Il s'écroula au sol en crachant du sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce gars là ? »

Non. Sero n'avait jamais trouvé que son ami électrique était inutile ou lâche. Il avait toujours essayé de surmonter ses faiblesses. Il avait travaillé sur la maîtrise de son pouvoir difficilement gérable et s'était plongé dans des ouvrages complexes parlant du cerveau humain et de techniques complexes de manipulation alors qu'il n'aimait pas du tout lire. Son ami était extraordinaire et imposait le respect. Il voulait le lui dire. Lui dire que sans lui il aurait continuer à penser que son but ultime était la vengeance, lui dire qu'il l'avait aidé de bien des manières, lui dire qu'il avait encore besoin de lui... Il intériorisa une dernière fois son agitation. L'image qui lui vint était celle de Denki qui riait aux éclats en se moquant d'un Bakugou tremper d'œufs et de crème...


	8. Chapter 8

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce gars là ? »

« Il a pas l'air de porter l'armée dans son cœur je l'ai remarqué dès le début, he-he. »

« On ne peut pas l'emmener si il n'a pas montré une réelle opposition. Laissez le là. »

Les généraux partirent et Sero resta allongé presque évanoui à l'entrée du bar. C'est le matin à l'aurore qu'il fut ramassé par une femme de petite taille avec de longs cheveux verts. Elle l'aida à reprendre conscience en l'aspergeant d'un saut d'eau entier, puis l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son auberge. Elle veilla sur lui entre deux activités. Laver le sol, préparer le déjeuné, changer les draps de ses clients, faire leurs lits, se tenir au bar de l'entrée au cas où on voulait commander des boissons supplémentaires etc. Elle était très occupée mais ne bâcla aucunes des ses obligations. Au réveil de son nouvel hôte elle lui expliqua comment elle l'avait découvert et lui proposa de prendre une douche et de manger un morceau. Elle lui tendit ses vêtements propres qu'elle avait lavés jugeant qu'ils étaient sales en plus d'être trempé par sa faute. Sero se découvrant nu sous son drap s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Désolé de vous demander ça mais… Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez déshabillé ? »

« Oui. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cette tête là, je ne l'ai pas fait avec plaisir. Au contraire. De toute façon aucun homme ne m'a jamais ébranlé, je leur suis insensible. »

Son visage était impassible comme celui d'un mignon pantin. Elle lui montra du doigt la porte menant à la salle de bain et se pressa à un autre endroit. Le brun resta rouge quelques minutes. Il se prépara doucement, en profita pour se ressaisir, puis rejoint la grande salle. Il avait repris son air benêt habituel. Devant lui il y avait une quinzaine de personnes attablées qui rigolaient et bavardaient d'une humeur réjouissante. Une main dans le dos le poussa jusqu'à une chaise, c'était la patronne qui lui offrit des croissants et du lait chaud. Elle lui ordonna de partir dès son repas fini. Si elle n'était pas rémunérée il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'avantage. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas ses clients, mais tous étaient bien trop bruyants et en demande d'attention et elle se devait de faire du bénéfice pour survivre dans ce monde.

« Un autre ver s'il vous plaît ! »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Quand elle se pencha pour ranger des récipients sa longue robe saumon se souleva de quelques centimètres et ses fines chevilles de poupée colorées du noir de ses collants furent visibles. On siffla jovialement.

«Quelle beauté notre patronne ! »

Deux jeunes hommes s'assirent aux cotés de Sero pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Faut pas rester seul. Ici tout le monde est ami. »

« Tu es un nouveau ? Toi aussi t'es déjà tombé sous le charme du calme immuable de Tsuyu ? Ici tout le monde fait parti de son fan-club ha-ha. »

« Non je ne suis que de passage, je dois d'ailleurs vous laisser. Sur ce ! »

Il salua ses nouvelles rencontres ainsi que la demoiselle et se pressa à son repaire. Là bas Kirishima s'occupait des cheveux de Bakugou. Il essayait de les relever de manière plus « classe » d'après ses dires, mais le loup n'appréciant jamais les résultats gueulait et le menaçait de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

Hanta les attrapa par les épaules et les serra contre lui puis retourna compter l'argent de leurs petites affaires sans un mot, il laissait ses compagnons perplexes.

Ce jour là Katsuki et Eijirou avaient prévu de sortir de la ville pour partir à la recherche d'une bête. Ils avaient entendu parlé d'une prime offerte à l'aventurier qui réussirait à l'abattre et à apporter son cadavre à un certain marchand. Il s'agissait d'une grosse poule d'au moins deux fois leur taille qui lançait des plumes au poison mortel. Ils s'étaient préparés en vitesse, un petit sac de provisions, des poignards, et un élan d'enthousiasme et de bonne volonté. Il se rendirent, après avoir prévenu leur collègue de leur sorti, dans un champ de blé abandonné à cause de l'apparition de la créature… En ce lieu ils attendirent… longtemps.

« Pourquoi elle se pointe pas cette saleté de viande ! »

« Un homme sait prendre son mal en patience.»

« Lâche moi avec tes histoires de bonhomme tu me les rabâches depuis trois heures ! Je veux me défouler moi Tailler ce plumeau en morceau! »

« Ha-ha ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! »

« Ha-ha vraiment, quand tu es dans cet état tu fais plus attention à rien. »

Le roux fit signe à son ami de se retourner. Deux yeux, comme deux grosses billes sombres, le scrutaient de près. L'animal piailla et écarta son bec pour croquer le sorcier. Il les avait observé bêtement depuis qu'il s'était approché mais avait finalement décidé de passer à l'attaque.

C'est alors qu'un coup d'épée trancha en deux l'animal. Un guerrier était apparu de nul part dans une rapidité impressionnante. Il était grand, musclé et portait des lunettes. Sa besogne accomplie il avait couru au près d'un Bakugou bouillant de rage et d'un Kirishima déçu de n'avoir rien eu à faire.

« Hey ? Merci d'avoir retenu l'attention de l'oiseau, vous aviez remarqué ma présence ? C'était un beau travail d'équipe, je vous propose de partager le gain ! »

« Mais t'es qui toi ! Je vais te... »

Kirishima stoppa le loup en posant sa main sur sa gueule.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui il mourrait d'envie de se battre et vous l'en avez empêché. Vous êtes là par rapport à l'annonce ? »

« Oui, je m'appelle Lida enchanté. Désolé j'ai pensé que vous faisiez exprès de l'amadouer pour que je le termine. Si vous voulez vous défouler un peu y a plein de progénitures un peu plus loin. On vous payera si vous en ramener ! Mais faites attention, ils sont dangereux aussi. Bon, je vais apporter ce gros tas là, je préviendrais le marchand pour qu'il vous paye votre part. À la revoyure. »

Il tira la charogne sur une sorte de charrette et se dirigea vers la capitale.

« Ce gars ! Si je le revois je le bute ! »

« Moi aussi je suis frustré ha-ha… Je ne l'avais pas du tout senti. »

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour avec des restes de bébés poules, récupérèrent l'argent promis et cuisinèrent l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient décidé de garder. La volaille n'était pas mauvaise.

XXX

Nous étions à notre dernier jour de marche, bientôt la troupe pourrait retrouver son chez soi. Je marchais aux cotés de Kaminari qui m'évitait du regard. J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'excuser auprès de lui. C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que le malentendu soit dissipé qu'on avait fait cette mission et qu'il avait été blessé. Il n'accepta pas mon pardon. Apparemment il avait trouvé l'aventure enrichissante et ne regrettait pas, même si pour lui ce n'avait pas été de tout repos. C'est du moins ce qu'il marmonnait en tenant son bras bandé qui le faisait encore souffrir.

« Faudra se donner à fond pour m'aider avec le magasin... »

J'acquiesçai vivement. Je lui devais bien ça après tout. Le colonel Inasa nous rejoint et félicita mon patron pour ses efforts. Il avait en effet continué ses entraînements malgré sa blessure et on pouvait voir à l'œil nu quelques changements physiques. Ses muscles étaient un peu mieux dessinés dans la partie supérieure de son corps et son allure montrait une évolution dans son endurance. Je le gratifiai d'un sourire et étrangement il me le rendit. Peut-être qu'il était devenu un peu moins froid à mon égard ? Ou bien c'était son sourire de complaisance banal. Je préférais me dire qu'il s'agissait de la première option et cela me ravit. Je rigolai innocemment.

« Restez sérieux soldats. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque. »

Le général Todoroki était apparu pour nous faire la morale. J'avais eu la chance qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas du voyage. Je me disais que peut-être ce jour là, à mon arrivée en ville, il ne m'avait pas vraiment regardé. Cela me rassurait un peu et j'acceptai de me muer dans le silence dérangeant du à sa présence. Il y avait une anomalie dans l'atmosphère, Yoarashi avait les joues un peu rosées, Denki un sourire gêné, et notre supérieur scrutait bizarrement le blond. Tout le monde me semblait mal à l'aise et je priais pour que quelque chose nous dérobe à cet embarras. Finalement Kaminari et le chef montèrent au devant du groupe. J'en profitai pour demander au lieutenant ce qu'il se passait. Il me raconta une drôle d'histoire que je crus sortie de ses mauvaises interprétations. La veille il se serait éclipsé pour rendre visite à l'homme au visage brûlé mais il avait du faire demi tour sans avoir pu l'aborder. Pour cause il l'aurait vu derrière la toile de sa tente caresser le torse du blond en murmurant doucement. Je devins rouge comme une tomate. Le lieutenant était beaucoup trop accros au général. Ça s'était évident. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester objectif face à ce genre d'événement. Pour moi c'était logique qu'il ait mal compris l'affaire. Je tournai alors ma tête de droite à gauche pour m'éclaircir et me vider la tête.

Une dizaine de demie-heures plus tard nous arrivâmes à notre cher capitale. Les soldats de l'entrée nous accueillirent, nous aidâmes dans le rangement, et dans l'organisation des funérailles des morts au combat. Ce fut douloureux pour tout le monde. Puis, Kaminari et moi prîmes la fuite. Nous savions que nous avions pris la place de deux personnes et qu'à un moment donné elles apparaîtraient pour nous démasquer. Il valait mieux en rester là. Nous allâmes au magasin qui par chance n'avait pas été cambriolé. En même temps je ne comprenais toujours pas comment un commerce de telles horreurs pouvaient si bien marcher. Je lui promis de m'en occuper le temps de son absence. Il avait des choses à faire.

Je vendis des poupées à des clients farfelus, nettoyai les pièces d'un coup de ballet, et dépoussiérai les objets et matériaux. Et puis je rentrai à mon auberge crevé, elle m'avait bien manquée, avec ses chambres bien entretenues et ses lits douillets.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Monsieur Midoriya. »

Une jolie femme m'accueillit. C'était Tsuyu Asui, une jeune entrepreneuse qui avait décidé de reprendre un vieux bâtiment pour en faire l'une des plus belles auberges de la ville. Je ne faisais pas exception à la règle, comme tous ses clients je ne pouvais rester indifférent devant elle. Je m'ébouriffais la tête confus en la remerciant pour son amabilité. Elle m'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à mon dortoir. Et j'en profitai pour observer la silhouette de son dos. Les tissus et la dentelle qui l'habillait la rendait vraiment charmante. Il suffit qu'elle se retourne et que son regard profondément calme et inexpressif soit posé sur moi pour que le sang me monte à la tête. Je fermai les yeux.

« Ne soyez pas aussi embarrassé. Vous coucherez ici. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si il y a un problème. »

Elle s'éclipsa ailleurs et je pus véritablement me détendre pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. :)

J'avais dit que la norme était de deux chapitres par semaine mais j'écris beaucoup en ce moment donc c'est plus. Ha-ha!

On entre dans une deuxième partie de ma fiction je pense, puisque j'ai posé les bases et que la quête Todoroki se finit. J'espère que vous aimerez le déroulement des événements tout ça tout ça.

(blblblbl au départ je pensais pas du tout faire ce ship là, le TodoKami. Il m'a fallut réfléchir longuement avant de me lancer x'D. BYE BYE le BakuKami! Un jour prochain Peut-être...)

Ah vuiii venez blablater de mangas avec moi sur insta si vous avez du temps à perdre. mon pseudo c'est rika.b.d j'y poste mes dessins. Y a souvent du mha mais bon... :/

Et encore une fois hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	9. Chapter 9

Il était une fois une princesse dans un monde merveilleux. Ses petites mains fines de six ans tenaient une aiguille et une poupée qui tombait en lambeau. Elle la déchirait partie par partie, plantant le pic partout ou il pouvait passer. La princesse était triste, son visage était sec, fatigué et trempé par les larmes. Les cheveux de la fillette étaient mal coupés et abîmés, et ses vêtements étaient vieux et sals. La porte derrière laquelle elle était enfermée s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé. Il avait deux dents d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui descendaient jusqu'à son menton. Il attrapa la princesse pour l'emmener sur une table d'opération. Elle serait encore plus jolie avec les yeux d'avantage vidés par l'épuisement. Aujourd'hui on lui injectait pour la cinquième fois une dose d'un liquide meurtrier qui était censé transformer les Hommes en sorciers. Mais les expériences avaient toujours échouées et ce petit groupe de de demi-humains ne lâchait rien, ils continuaient malgré la souffrance des cobayes et le manque de résultats. Les cobayes étaient des enfants orphelins qu'on avait éloigné des ruelles froides qu'ils fréquentaient. Ces ruelles étaient un paradis en comparaison à ce nouveau chez eux. Ils ne pouvaient que rêver d'un monde meilleur, dans lequel il n'y aurait que la faim et la température à supporter. Cette petite fille ne faisait pas exception, elle imaginait qu'elle était une princesse et que tout était plus rose quand tout était plus noir. Elle serra ses petits points quand la piqûre pénétra sa peau, elle se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi alors qu'elle s'entraînait toujours sur sa poupée pour apprendre à maîtriser la douleur elle ne pouvait la supporter. Et alors que sa vue vacillait un courant d'air lui permit de rester consciente. Quelques secondes plus tard, après le sang et la libération, il n'y avait plus de toit. Se dévoila à elle un ciel magnifique, il était comme celui d'un conte de fée, les nuages étaient roses et le reste variait d'un bleu clair à un jaune pale. Elle sourit pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle, et les autres rejetons avaient étés secourus par le plus grand guerrier, All Might. Il avait détruit et tué tous les sorciers des lieux en un temps recors.

« Vous allez devenir des grands défenseurs de la justice. »

Ils furent en effet envoyés dans une petite troupe d'entraînement où on les formait à se battre. Ils étaient logés, nourris et habillés convenablement. Pour eux c'était un paradis précieux et ils faisaient et feraient tous leur possible pour devenir de bons soldats. La demoiselle noua ses cheveux en deux chinons, elle abandonna son idéal de paillettes et grandit en se forgeant force et cruauté. Elle était aujourd'hui l'une des meilleurs, on ne pouvait s'échapper facilement de ses poignards et personne ne pouvait rester indifférent en sa présence. Son aura meurtrière terrifiait même ses plus proches compagnons. Elle riait et se sentait vivre quant elle coupait, taillait, lacerait. Le venin semblait disparaître à chaque coup planté. Peut-être qu'un jour son corps serait vidé entièrement de ce poison démoniaque. C'est ce qu'elle espérait.

XXX

Kaminari était rentré en courant. Il avait couru de manière effrénée et sauté dans son repère. Le boucan qu'il avait fait avait alerté tout le monde. Ils s'étaient empressés de le rejoindre. Sero avait serré le blond dans ses bras. Kirishima lui avait tapoté le dos heureux et Bakugou s'était excusé pour leur ancienne dispute. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Aucun ne se voilait la face, ils se sentaient bien quand ils étaient réunis, ils avaient besoin les uns des autres pour trouver un équilibre. Mais surtout ils allaient pouvoir repartir en mission, retrouver la joie de voler cette odieuse armée, se battre cote à cote, et se sentir satisfait de ces petites revanches. Le loup avait déjà plein d'idées et de plans, il était le seul qui ne serait pas comblé avant une réelle vengeance mais cette situation lui semblait déjà très confortable. Presque tout allait redevenir comme avant. Denki avait quelque chose de changé et ses amis allaient vite s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait plus porter un regard homogène sur leurs ennemis. Il ne l'avait cependant pas encore remarqué lui même.

« Tu nous as manqué. »

« Je vais rester avec vous à partir de maintenant. J'ai vécu une drôle d'aventure mais c'est bon c'est finit tout ça ! Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir sérieux ! ha-ha Regardez, j'ai pris du muscle !»

« C'est vrai, je l'ai remarqué direct' ! »

Le roux le félicita.

« Mais tu es blessé au bras, c'est quoi ce bandage ? »

« C'est rien ça t'en fais pas. Et vous ? Comment vous-allez ? »

« Allons discutez à table si tu veux bien, j'ai un petit creux perso. Bakugou tu nous grilles une volaille ? »

« Je suis pas ton chien ! Démerde toi !»

« Quel rabat-joie. »

Le souvenir de Lida avait frustré Katsuki qui bouda en préparant le repas. Puis on raconta au blond se qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Le cuisinier qui ne parlait que pour dire des insultes, mangeait comme une bête affamée.

« Tu en mets partout ! »

« Je t'emmerde !»

Mais arriva le moment où on demanda à Kaminari de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Étrangement un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Comment pouvait-il raconter ça ? Il leur expliqua qu'un idiot de soldat l'avait pris pour l'un de ses collègues et qu'il avait été emmené de force à une quête de l'ordre impérial. Qu'il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir et qu'il en avait profité pour en apprendre plus sur leurs techniques de combats et pour acquérir quelques compétences. Il ne parla ni de Midoriya ni de Todoroki. Cela lui fut impossible. Il avait le cœur serré. Ses compagnons le regardèrent surpris par la mésaventure mais rassuré qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant.

« Elle vient de quoi ta blessure ? »

« Lors d'une bataille, mais j'ai plus trop mal, ça va. »

« Il y avait des généraux? C'était quoi leurs faiblesses ? Questionna Bakugou intrigué. »

Un silence.

« Il y en avait un mais... je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus sur lui… désolé. »

« Ah ok, t'inquiète. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à bavardé puis Kaminari retrouva sa chambre. Elle était dans une obscurité totale. Il y avait trois immenses armoires remplies, un lit poussiéreux et une table basse. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une bougie, s'avachit sur son matelas après avoir changé les draps, et, une cheville sur l'autre, il se mit à rêvasser. Le vent de liberté qu'avait amené son voyage n'était plus. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais il avait beau essayer de conditionner son esprit c'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de sa motivation lors des entraînements du lieutenant Yoarashi, ou de sa gène quand le général posait son regard sur lui. Son visage brûlé et profondément calme le hantait encore. Il se rappela d'une soirée.

« Laisse moi changer ça, c'est plein de sang, l'entaille doit rester propre. »

« Tu vas encore t'en charger ? Je vais le faire moi même c'est bon, je te rappelle que je veux te tuer hein. Fais pas trop genre qu'on est pote. »

Denki prit la bobine de tissu blanc mais dans la précipitation et l'embarras total, il la laissa tomber et elle se déroula au sol jusqu'à un coin de la tente. Le maladroit rougit de honte. Son opposant, un petit air moqueur sur le visage, se leva de son couchoir, récupéra la bande et s'assit à coté de l'invalide. Une esquisse aux lèvres il tendit l'objet. Pour ne pas être dérangé par les manches de son haut Kaminari le retira dans des mouvements virulents et peu crédibles. Il défit le bandage hâtivement puis tenta d'en enrouler du propre autour de son bras. Un échec. Il rentrait dans la plaie par endroit ou ne le pressait pas assez à d'autres. Confus il accepta sa défaite. Todoroki, amusé, retira tout, lava la plaie avant de contracter parfaitement la plaie. Il nettoya ensuite les endroits salis par l'hémoglobine et jeta tout ce qui était usagé.

« C'était pas possible sans une aide finalement haha. »

La voix du garçon électrique était comme alarmé.

« Tu regretteras de t'être occupé de moi un jour. »

Le général s'accroupit devant lui pour poser sa main sur son torse de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Son expression était comme désintéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ton pouls bat beaucoup trop rapidement, je te fais si peur que ça ? »

« Oui, tu me fais peur ! »

Le blond retira la paume qui le touchait et se retourna d'un coup sec pour lui tourner le dos. Il avait bien cru frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Il s'allongea et feinta de dormir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Shoto éteignit la torche se prépara au couché puis il se courba en avant devant le lit de son colocataire de tente pour voir son visage et s'assurer qu'il s'était calmé. Ce dernier sentant une présence tout près jeta un œil derrière lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans la nuit avant de se détourner de malaise.

Quel soirée dérangeante pensa le sorcier qui redécouvrait l'odeur des bas fonds de son repère.

« Il y a trop de poussières ici... »

XXX

Je me levai de bonne humeur. j'avais entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir à plusieurs reprises, c'était sûrement la patronne de l'auberge qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place et qui avait commencé son rangement. L'image d'une Asui avec un tablier autour de sa large robe et tenant un plumeau coloré était plutôt mignonne. Je me rendis à la douche, l'eau brûlante coula sur ma peau, je moussais mes abdos puis remontais jusqu'à mes épaules. Je m'étais un peu élargi, ce qui ne fut pas pour me déplaire. Une serviette était posé sur le lavabo, je l'attrapai et essuyai mon corps. Je m'habillai d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en toile noisette puis sortis. Comme cela avait toujours été le cas la sale d'entrée était bruyante. Des hommes de tous les ages qui rigolaient aux éclats, quelques filles aussi, des aventurières. Elles essayaient de prendre leurs petit-déjeuners tranquillement mais ce fut impossible. J'aimais cette ambiance, j'avais bien fait de choisir cette auberge après mon premier choix désastreux. Les prix n'étaient pas chers et c'était conviviale. Je saluais des connaissances puis voulu sortir de l'auberge mais on m'en empêcha.

« Je vous ais préparé un repas, un voyageur comme vous doit manger le matin. »

« Tsuyu-chan ! »

Tout le monde l'appelait ainsi et j'avais fini par suivre la tendance. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. J'acquiesçai, mangeai ce qu'elle avait préparé, puis m'apprêtai à rejoindre mon boulot. Mais elle me retint par le bas de ma chemise.

« Monsieur Midoriya. »

« Oui? »

« Ne disparaissez pas en abandonnant toutes vos affaires cette fois. »

« Oui ! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

Je m'abaissais de nombreuses fois comme signe d'excuse et elle me laissa enfin rejoindre le magasin. Le temps me pressait, je ne voulais pas être en retard et me faire engueuler par mon patron. Je décidai de courir le long d'un chemin mais lors d'un croisement je me cognai violemment contre une jeune femme qui faisait son jogging matinal. Le manque de chance ou...

« Aie aie. »

Elle se tenait le front. Il était un peu rougi.

« Je suis navré je vous avais pas vu ! C'est ma faute.. Ah mais attends tu ne serais pas...demanda-t-elle joyeusement.»

« Ochako ? »

« Midoriya Izuku ! Woaaa ça fait longtemps ! Je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans, j'ai décidé de faire plus d'efforts avant le concours d'entrée pour l'armée, tu dois être au courant, sa date est avancée puisqu'il n'y a plus d'attaques de sorciers ces derniers temps. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! J'étais pas du tout au courant, tu me sauves la mise ! Et ne t'excuse pas c'est moi qui n'ais pas fait attention. Mais il commence quand du coup le concours ? »

« Dans trois jours… Tu n'en as vraiment pas entendu parlé ? Tu devrais te dépêcher. Il faut que tu ailles t'inscrire. »

Je fus complètement déboussolé par la nouvelle, je la remerciai en bafouillant, puis rejoins mon travail. Heureusement pour moi Kaminari n'était pas là, il ne m'en voudrait pas pour mon retard… Je remarquai alors un mot laissé sur un bout de papier déposé sur le bas de la porte. Il était signé par le nom de mon supérieur.


	10. Chapter 10

Le petit bout de papier dans les mains je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, Kaminari me disait qu'il ne pourrait plus venir au magasin souvent que je devais m'en occuper quand je pouvais, que le reste du temps je devais bien penser à fermer à clé. Comme d'habitude il me laisserait des billets sur le comptoir tous les mois. Les choses allaient changer, je ne savais pas si c'était pour le mieux ou le pire. Je pourrais me concentrer sur mon rêve mais ça m'attristait un petit peu de ne plus voir mon patron. Je m'étais attaché à force de l'observer suspicieusement. Il était finalement quelqu'un de bien à mes yeux.

Je décidais d'entrer dans le commerce pour vérifier si on avait des commendes. Il n'y en avait pas. Alors je rangeai un peu puis quittai mon travail pour aller m'inscrire à l'examen d'entré de l'armée. Je ne savais pas où je devais me rendre, je commençai donc par aller à la recherche d'un garde. J'en trouvai un à l'air de simplet qui me guida jusqu'à un bâtiment ovale assez imposant. Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette zone de la ville. Il me laissait là et je pénétrai les lieux. Il y avait plusieurs tables et hommes qui lisaient des papiers ou remplissaient des dossiers. J'inspirai une grosse bouffée d'air pour me donner le courage et allai saluer l'un d'eux. Il m'expliqua ce que je devais faire, rentrer des données sur une feuille qu'il m'avait tendu et demander à son collègue de me faire un petit dessin portrait sur le coin gauche. C'était un très bon dessinateur d'après lui et effectivement on me reconnaissait plutôt bien sur son croquis. J'étais si impressionné que je le couvris de compliments trop fort et on m'ordonna de baisser le ton. Ils prirent mon document et me jetèrent dehors. Ils avaient quand même répondu à mes questions avant de fermer la porte violemment. Je devais me rendre tôt le matin ici même dans trois jours. Mon cœur n'était pas près, j'expirai pour me détendre, puis décidai de me rendre dans un parc pour m'exercer un peu à l'épée.

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que mon boucan avait alerté un général qui bossait dans un bureau, il était parti à ma recherche après avoir vu le nom et le dessin sur la feuille qui lui avait été montré. C'est alors que je m'étirais qu'un souffle derrière moi m'alerta. Je me retournai et découvris son identité. Je surcotai puis restai pétrifié sans oser regarder son visage. Je venais de comprendre l'erreur que j'avais fait en participant à cette expédition en tant que soldat. J'avais menti à quelqu'un d'important et cela pouvait m'empêcher d'arriver à mon objectif. Tout me paru très clair dans ma tête et je m'en voulus de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mon acte risquait en réalité de me faire bannir de l'examen auquel je venais de m'inscrire, ou même pire de me faire jeter en prison ! Je m'étais bien douté que c'était une tentative risquée mais je n'avais pas réfléchi à toutes les conséquences.

« Midoriya Izuku. »

« Général Todoroki. Ah… Pardon je... »

« Tu vas me suivre tout de suite à mes locos, j'ai des choses à te demander. »

Son regard était froid et je ne pus que l'accompagner sans trouver mot à ma défense. Là bas je m'assis sur une chaise confortable en face de lui.

« Deux jeunes soldats son venus voir le lieutenant Yoarashi et moi même, ils nous ont expliqué comment un voleur les avait assommé et comment ils n'avaient pas pu participer à mon expédition. Toi et Kaminari Denki avez pris leurs places pas vrai ? Inasa à décidé de prendre la charge sur lui, puisqu'il s'est rendu compte que vous aviez été emmené de force. Mais je ne suis pas aussi naïf, vous auriez pu clarifier la situation auprès de moi. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

« C'est que… »

Je devins aussi sérieux que possible.

« Kaminari n'a rien avoir la dedans, je l'ai empêché de s'expliquer quand il a voulu le faire. C'est moi qui suis en faute, je voulais participer plus que tout. »

Todoroki regarda le papier que j'avais rempli et qu'il avait gardé avec lui.

« Ta détermination et ton courage tu nous les as déjà montré. J'ai bien compris que ton souhait était d'entrée dans l'armée. Tes raisons étaient valeureuses mais ton acte n'était pas le bon. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Oui, j'ai été poussé par l'enthousiasme... Si ils nous étaient arrivé quelque chose vous auriez du assumer la responsabilité de mon immaturité. Je suis désolé! »

Je m'abaissai vivement.

« Un autre général ne l'aurait pas accepté, mais je vais faire taire cette affaire car je pense sincèrement que tu serais un bon atout dans un bataillon. Sache que si tu n'avais pas eu ce potentiel je t'aurais fait expédier de la capitale. Ne me déçois pas.»

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

Il voulu comme me poser une dernière question mais il ne le fit pas. Il me laissai partir silencieusement. Je n'avais pas ressenti autant de gratitude pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. C'était vraiment une personne incroyable. Mais il était peut-être un peu trop bienveillant justement... Enfin c'était cette bienveillance qui m'avait sauvé donc je me devais d'y répondre. Je passai la journée à manier mon arme et renforcer mon corps. J'étais motivé et prêt à tout donner. Cette fois c'était la bonne, je ne devais rien lâcher. J'allais sûrement affronter des personnes exceptionnellement forte, mais j'avais gagné en expérience et en maîtrise de mes émotions, j'avais toutes mes chances et même le général m'avait encouragé. Je ne pouvais et ne devais pas le décevoir. Je rentrai à mon auberge trempé de sueur alors que la nuit était tombée. Il n'y avait que Tsuyu pour m'accueillir à mon arrivé car tous étaient déjà couchés. Elle était entrain de passer un chiffon mousseux sur les tables. Elle me guetta un instant puis me proposa le repas du soir. Je l'acceptai étourdi et gêné de la déranger à une telle heure. Elle avait insisté. Je devais prendre des forces me disait-elle. Alors elle m'emmena dans la cuisine qui n'était pas accessible au public normalement et me laissai manger un reste de gratin. Je la remerciai puis pris une douche avant de m'endormir. Et les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière.

Le jour J était là. Sur le chemin je frissonnais d'impatience. J'avais emporté mon épée avec moi. Celle qui me servait depuis maintenant des années. Une masse de guerriers était présente devant le bâtiment. Environ une centaine d'aventuriers. Je cherchai Ochako du regard mais ne l'a trouvai que cinq minutes plus tard. D'un grand sourire elle me rejoint et commençai à me parler de son entrain habituel. Elle était un peu intimidée et je pouvais la comprendre. Finalement deux généraux réclamèrent notre attention. Ils se présentèrent à nous comme s'appelant d'un coté Dabi et de l'autre Shimura. Une aura puissante se dégageait d'eux. Je les trouvais même d'apparence plutôt effrayante. Il valait mieux ne pas les mettre en colère c'était sûr. Ils nous expliquèrent qu'une épreuve allait avoir lieu dès à présent. Les règles étaient simples nous allions tous sortir de la capitale pour aller dans un champ de hautes herbes. Les délimitations seront indiqués et surveillés. De plus, sur un casque donné par l'administration, il y aurait une petite boule en mousse à protéger. Ceux qui arrivent à la protéger pendant quatre heures réussirons le test. Dans cette épreuve c'était surtout la défense et l'ingéniosité qui étaient mesurées. Nous n'avions pas le droit de retirer notre casque bien entendu.

Ils nous proposèrent des épées mais préférant garder la mienne je la leur montrai. Heureusement pour moi ils ne furent pas contre que je l'utilise. Je l'avais si manié qu'elle était comme le prolongement de mon bras. Ça me rassurait de l'avoir. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite à l'extérieur et le départ fut donner directement. Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de nous éloigner et de nous cacher que déjà les participants se jetaient les uns sur les autres, j'eus le réflexe de m'abaisser et de courir en emmenant Ochako avec moi. Les herbes étaient assez hautes pour que, accroupi, on ne remarque pas notre présence. Le visage de ma camarade était déformé par l'angoisse et l' excitation.

« Je...je… merci de m'avoir aidé. »

« Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan. Rester à l'écart tout le temps imparti sans se faire attaquer ne sera pas possible. Les gens qui se connaissent vont faire équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si un groupe nous attaque ? »

Je regardai autour de moi et vis deux arbres un peu plus loin. Ils étaient écartés d'une quinzaine de mètres, une idée me vint brusquement. On alla discrètement sous l'un d'eux et comme je le pensais des mauvaises herbes poussaient sur le tronc. Je les arrachai et les étirai au maximum pour en faire une sorte de longue liane. Puis je parti l'attacher à l'autre imposant végétal. Le piège que je venais de fabriquer était simple. Cette corde de plante pourrait faire tomber nos opposants au sol. En effet ces deniers ne pourront pas la voir, elle est dissimulé sous les autres plantes. J'attrapai ensuite un bâton pour creuser des trous assez larges dans la terre que je couvrais ensuite de feuilles mortes. Uraraka m'avait aidé dans mes taches et nous étions à présent assis dos à dos et patientons. Des cris et des bruits de chocs des lames se faisaient entendre. Mais le plus dur à supporter c'était de ne pas savoir l'heure qu'il était et combien de temps ils nous restaient à tenir. C'était éprouvant pour le moral des candidats et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que la plupart combattaient plutôt que d'attendre patiemment.

Soudain un homme plongea devant mon amie qui avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche ne pas crier. Il avait des lunettes et était plutôt large d'épaule. Il nous fit signe de nous taire et s'agenouilla près de nous. On entendit ses assaillants chercher dans les alentours et s'éloignèrent sans le trouver.

« Désolé de vous déranger. Vous êtes de ceux qui préfèrent être pacifistes. Je voulais faire comme vous mais deux hommes m'ont remarqués et j'ai du prendre mes jambes à mon cou. »

« Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux... »

« Plus on est mieux c'est. Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku et elle c'est Ochako Uraraka, enchanté. »

« Moi c'est Lida. »

On lui montra nos pièges et ils nous aida à creuser un trou beaucoup plus gros. Puis nous nous fîmes assaillir par une dizaine de guerriers. Je ma battis contre eux aux cotés de Lida pendant qu'Ochako se pressait derrière la liane, deux de nos ennemis tombèrent et elle put donner des coups sur leurs casques. Elle continua à courir, cette fois ci derrière le fossé, et trois autres furent éliminés. La rapidité et dextérité de notre nouvel allié ainsi que sa grande taille lui permirent d'atteindre trois casques et je me chargeai des deux derniers grâce à ma bonne maîtrise de ma rapière. Je les désarmai avant de les disqualifier. Nous utilisâmes notre stratagème trois fois avant qu'un sifflement aiguë nous indique la fin de l'examen. J'étais si ému que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Nous nous joignirent à la vingtaine de victorieux pour un discours de nos supérieurs. Le lendemain nous étions convié à revenir au bâtiment ovale pour de l'administratif et des entretiens. Ochako me serra ensuite dans ses bras heureuse et Lida nous gratifia pour notre aide. Je ne m'étais pas encore totalement rendu compte de ma réussite, je rentrai d'un pas lent, bouillonnant et émoustillé. Est-ce que je venais d'accomplir mon but ? J'avais encore beaucoup à faire mais c'était une grande avancée pour moi. Le soir même j'écrivis une lettre à ma mère, elle disait que j'avais passé l'épreuve que je l'aimais et que j'espérais que tout aille bien pour elle et le village.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde, je dois vous dire un truc.

Ma belle mère quitte mon père et part avec la box, du coup j'ai récupéré des codes free pour le wifi, ça marche sur portable mais je sais pas si ça marchera bien sur l'ordi... Je vais toujours écrire mais je vais peut-être galérer à publier mes chapitres à partir de demain. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver mais c'est pas complètement sûr donc je vous préviens.

Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Tamaki… Tamaki… ce nom hantait son inconscient et ses rêves. Il voulait tendre la main pour l'empêcher de partir, pour l'empêcher de… de quoi ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. L'obscurité, dans laquelle il plongeait dans l'espoir de le retrouver et de se souvenir, l'engloutissait. Il avait fouillé partout mais il n'y avait plus qu'un vide de ténèbres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à laisser de coté cette partie de sa vie pour se concentrer uniquement sur Bakugou, Sero et Kaminari. Il les aimait tant. Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas suffisants pour abandonner la recherche de son enfance. Et pour abandonner le dénommé Tamaki dont il ne se rappelait que par son appellatif. Tamaki… Tamaki ? Qui pouvait-il bien être à ses yeux pour être le seul élément restant de sa vie passé ? Il voulait se rappeler mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Sa somnolence prit fin quand la vallée rocheuse où il avait rencontré le loup lui vint à l'esprit. Il se leva la mine attristée mais déterminée. Il devait être six heures du matin quand il se tenait devant le rideau fermant la pièce attitrée de Bakugou. Il marmonna un « tu es réveillé ? » mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il décida alors de faire demi tour quant un bruit de pas dans la chambre le stoppa. Katsuki se tenait derrière la toile épaisse qui faisait office de porte. Il ne l'a souleva pas pour voir son ami. Restant lui aussi droit à attendre. Ils n'étaient séparer que par le tissu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais te demander un truc… Mais au pire laisse tomber c'est pas important. »

Une main, dans un geste agressif attrapa le poignet du roux puis le tira dans la pièce. Ils ne se voyaient que par leurs silhouettes. Le blond était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantacourt léger et son camarade un short et un débardeur. Il faisait chaud la nuit autant que le jour, mais encore plus dans leur souterrain. Les doigts qui tenaient le bras glissèrent contre la paume de Kirishima et ce dernier les serra à son tour. Aucun d'eux ne réagit à ce touché nouveau. Ils se tenaient la main et se guettaient difficilement comme deux ombres inexpressives qui n'avaient aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire dans cette situation. Puis le silence fut brisé et le contacte aussi par la même occasion.

« Tu me déranges tôt le matin ce n'est sûrement pas pour quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance. »

Il s'était éloigné pour s'asseoir sur son matelas et son collègue, gonflant le torse comme pour ingurgiter son courage, le suivit.

« J'aimerai qu'on y retourne tous les deux. Retournons là où tout à commencé ! J'aimerai fouiller les alentours. »

Bakugou tiqua et le frappa au crane.

« On ne peut pas on a des missions de prévues. On les a organisé hier avec tout le monde . Et puis qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait. Tu ne trouveras rien de toute façon ! Concentre toi sur notre vie d'aujourd'hui et ce qu'on doit accomplir ! On s'est promit d'en faire baver à l'armée ! Et tu as pas intérêt à nous lâcher !»

Son ton s'était haussé au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Je disais pas ça pour tout de suite ! Je ne te lâcherai pas mais s'il te plaît écoute moi ! Je... »

Le roux s'était penché sur le loup qui, ne s'y attendant pas, était tombé à la renverse en l'insultant.

« Moi aussi ! J'ai besoin de toi... »

Il se souvint.

Un jour où ils étaient adolescents de quatorze-quinze ans. Bakugou avait des joues rondes et une énorme touffe sur la tête, il vagabondait avec de vieux vêtements troués et sales et il était à la recherche d'un cerf à tuer avec sa lance. Lance fabriquée avec du bois et une pierre taillée. Il était affamé et avait bien l'intention d'engloutir la plus grosse bestiole qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais en marchant le long d'une façade rocheuse il sentit une odeur de chaire et de sang, son instinct de chasseur le poussa à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il découvrit alors un corps évanoui, un de ses bras était cassé et il avait de multiples éraflures. Il était sûrement tombé de la montagne pour atterrir sur ce buisson épineux qui le soulevait. Katsuki préférait passer son chemin, il serait mangé par des vautours qu'il pourrait ensuite attaquer pour en faire un repas. C'était la loi de la nature après tout. Et ça lui réussissait. Mais, alors qu'il passait près du blessé, ce dernier, dans un élan de survie, se réveilla et lui sauta au cou. Il le mordit si fort que le loup n'arrivait pas à le pousser ou à retirer les dents. Finalement le rouquin lécha la plaie avant de sauter plus loin et de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Son visage exténué paru soudain vif et en bonne santé. Il fallut cependant une bonne heure pour que les entailles se bouchent et une grosse deuxième heure pour que son bras se reforme. Bakugou choqué était resté là à observer son opposant. Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi se répétait-il. Il avait posé des herbes sur son propre saignement et analysait la drôle de régénérescence qui se déroulait devant lui. Il reprit ses esprits quand Kirishima s'approcha timidement de lui. Il décida finalement de s'échapper mais on le suivit. À chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir semé il était découvert. Et les semaines passèrent ainsi.

Un matin il s'était assoupi seul mais s'était levé avec son poursuivant qui dormait contre son bras en pleurant. Ce jour là il abandonna et décida de le laisser l'accompagner. Il avait appris, lors d'une discussion, que son nouveau partenaire était amnésique et qu'il avait vu en lui son seul moyen de survivre. Seul il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Bakugou pour sa part ne révéla rien sur sa personne mais il accepta très rapidement Eijirou comme un allié de taille. Sa force et sa robustesse lui permettait de combattre les plus puissants monstres, et sa capacité à récupérer vite était aussi très utile. Il pouvait foncer dans le tas sans se soucier des éventuelles blessures. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de sang et il allait mieux. C'est ainsi que tout les deux étaient restés dans cette immense vallée à vivre et à apprendre à se connaître. Ils étaient restés une longue période avant de finalement s'aventurer plus loin. Le roux avait toujours été scotché à son ami, il avait été joyeux et enthousiaste à chaque instant et ensemble ils avaient combattu des aventuriers et des bêtes. Ils n'avaient que très peu souffert de la faim et de la soif. Et puis ils avaient rencontré les autres et leur haine commune pour les humains les avait poussée jusqu'à la capitale dans laquelle ils pouvaient se venger dans des vols et attaques.

Kirishima n'avait plus bu de sang depuis leur arrivé, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, il ne servait qu'à se soigner ou à regagner en vitalité. Il en avait pourtant aujourd'hui envie. C'était une gourmandise. Il était à califourchon sur Bakugou et se pencha un peu plus dans le noir total. Le loup senti ses cheveux contre sa joue et son souffle contre son cou. Il avait écarquillé les yeux puis d'un geste instinctif avait créé une petite explosion. Celle ci n'avait éclairée la pièce qu'une seconde avant de laisser la pénombre regagner les lieux. Le blond était tendu est osait à peine respirer. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi proche physiquement, cela datait de leurs adolescences quand ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre et Bakugou n'était plus habitué à sentir sa peau contre celle du rouquin. Sa poitrine loupa un battement quand des lèvres commencèrent à le caresser timidement et le visage rayonnant du petit Kirishima de leur rencontre lui vint en mémoire.

« Bakugou ! Katsuki ! Katsu ? Comment pourrais-je t'appeler ? »

« Appelles moi Bakugou est fait pas chier ! »

« Oh c'est dommage, ça nous éloigne un peu non ? »

« Fermes ta putain de gueule. »

Ce n'était qu'un souvenir lointain…

Le loup laissa ses muscles se détendre. Il n'avait besoin que du sourire de l'autre pour retrouver une paix intérieur. Tant qu'il était là, tant que c'était lui, tant que c'était pour lui… Son souffle devint cependant de plus en plus saccadé, il avait du mal à garder la tête froide, surtout quand un liquide chaud se rependit sur son épaule. C'était la langue brûlante de Kirishima qui humidifiait ses pores. Le loup sentait son visage s'empourprer. Il n'avait pas à être gêné puisque les ténèbres dissimulaient le rouge de ses joues. Il se laissait aller. Mais Eijirou planta ses dents doucement, comme pour que les picotements qui le tiraillaient déjà ne soient pas trop brutales. Il laissa un grognement sortir de sa bouche avant de serrer son point pour supporter la douleur. Le dominant lâcha la plaie et lécha le sang qui en sortait. Il ne sentait plus aucun signe de fatigue ou de stress, sa peau était devenu plus dure mais aussi plus douce. Il attendit que les saignements se calment et se releva laissant enfin Bakugou retrouver la possession de ses moyens. Il s'était assis sur les cuisses du loup qui s'était à son tour redressé et l'avait poussé violemment plus loin sur le matelas. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il restait silencieux alors Kirishima décida de le laisser seul un moment, il regagna sa chambre interdit.

Katsuki se jeta en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Il y avait eu un élément étrange quant ils étaient dans la vallée. Une matinée il était allé à la recherche de lapins pour le déjeuné, son camarade dormait encore. Il avait marché un moment puis avait entendu des voix. Il s'était caché de la vue de deux sorciers qui parlaient en fouillant autour d'eux.

« Pourquoi ont-ils pris la fuite ? Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour survivre… »

« Ça fait des jours qu'on les cherche, ça ne sert plus à rien. Ils doivent être loin. »

« Ils ne connaissaient même pas les dangers qui peuplent ce monde. On aurait du leur expliquer la relation entretenue avec les Hommes quant il nous l'on demandé... »

« C'est contraire aux principes de notre clan tu le sais bien. Parler des humains est tabou et il est interdit d'en parler aux enfants avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'age adulte. »

Bakugou avait fait marche arrière pour trouver son déjeuné ailleurs. Et il avait vite oublié ce qu'il avait écouté. Pourtant cet élément le réveilla de sa somnolence. Il se demanda tout à coup si ce n'était pas Kirishima qui était recherché par ces deux personnes croisées par hasard. C'était comme une révélation soudaine. Il se jeta hors de son lit et tapa du pied jusqu'au couchoir de son ami. Il tira les rideaux et le découvrit sous la lumière tamisée d'une bougie. Il s'approcha avec une expression sérieuse.

« On ira ensemble après les missions prévues. »

Les traits du roux qui s'inquiétait de cet apparition se tirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Son opposant détourna les yeux. Kirishima le remercia plusieurs fois dans un rire grave qui réveilla Kaminari. Le garçon éléctrique alla donc les voir à moitié endormi, il souleva le tissu fermant la pièce mais au dernier moment n'entra pas. Ses deux compagnons, debout, s'enlaçaient devant lui. Sa mine surpris se changea en une fine tristesse. Quelque chose le dérangea quand il les vit aussi proche. Il partit au salon frustré pour grignoter un peu.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut! Je remercie grandement ceux qui me laissent des reviews! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira! Il y a todo-chouchou donc -

* * *

Kaminari était assis sur une chaise en bois et croquait dans une friandise. Il attendait que ses trois amis le rejoignent pour s'assurer une dernière fois tous ensemble que les missions étaient bien préparés. Le sucre coulait dans sa gorge, il n'aimait pas spécialement ça, mais il fallait avouer que parfois la sensation était douce dans la bouche et qu'on pouvait en avoir envie même sans adorer les bonbons à la base. Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il serré à la vu de ses deux amis et de leur étreinte? Il n'en savait rien. Dans ses souvenirs Kirishima et Bakugou avait toujours été plutôt proche, ça n'avait juste pas changé. Ça ne l'avait jamais rendu jaloux. Alors pourquoi? Il se sentait un peu loin d'eux. Oui, il remarquait que son attache pour son groupe n'était plus aussi marqué qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il ressentait un manque de complicité entre eux depuis son retour? Il avait du mal à savoir. Il était en même temps poussé vers eux et vers d'autres lieux et d'autres personnes. Il essayait de réfléchir en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Ses sentiments s'éparpillaient, il était complètement perdu et n'y comprenait rien. Il ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème. Mais il allait mal. Finalement ses compagnons arrivèrent les uns après les autres et ils entamèrent les fameux préparatifs.

«C'est simple on va aller démolir et foutre le feu dans les bâtiments et maison qu'on s'est fait chier à construire pour gagner du fric. Bosser pour ses humains m'a foutu les boules!»

«On va poser des bombes ? »

« Pour celles qui sont habitées oui, pour les autres je vais directement les exploser ! »

« Kaminari tu devras surveiller les environs pour que personne ne nous voit. On va agir dès cet après-midi jusqu'à ce soir. Moi je vais aider Bakugou à fracasser les murs.»

« Vous faites bien attention à vous les gars.»

Ils attendirent que l'heure soit venue pour sortir. Le garçon électrique était habillé d'un haut fin et transparent rouge, d'un large pantacourt marron et d'un turban coloré. Le loup portait des habits passe partout, tee-shirt pantalon, il avait une sacoche attachée à la taille. Elle contenait les bombes. Le roux lui était vêtu comme un aventurier et tenait un baluchon. Il y avait à l'intérieur une pioche et des poignards. Si ils devaient se battre ils en auraient besoin.

Ils se rendirent vers le sud de la capitale. Avec leurs tenues et allures ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer par les habitants. Il débutèrent par un édifice encore en construction. Ce dernier avait tout l'air d'être un prochain théâtre large et rond. Il n'y avait aucun travailleur puisque tout était fermé et qu'on avait placé des barrières à l'entrée. Kaminari se positionna sur le coin de la rue piétonne la plus proche et, sifflotant, attendit de pouvoir faire diversion. Le moment venu il bouscula un marchand de fruits et s'excusant bruyamment l'aida à ramasser ses pommes. Ses deux alliés profitèrent de l'attention qui se portait sur lui pour passer les barrières. On ne pouvait déjà plus les voir. Un mur cachait le chantier et dissimulerait par la même occasion leur casse. Bakugou souriait fièrement en détruisant les façades. Kirishima frappa la pierre avec ses bras durcis et la roche s'effrita avant de s'effondrer. Le bruit alerta la population mais cette dernière se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un glissement de terrain ou d'une erreur des travailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard plus personne ne s'intéressait au bâtiment et les deux sorciers purent s'enfuir.

Ils retrouvèrent le blond puis marchèrent jusqu'au prochain lieu où ils exécutèrent le même stratagème. Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire un petite pose, mangèrent des brochettes de viandes en profitant du soleil puis détruisirent d'autres chantiers et le soir commença à tomber. Il sortirent du sac leurs longs vêtements à capuche qu'ils enfilèrent. Ils allaient cette fois poser des bombes dans une maison habitée. Il ne fallait pas qu'on voit leurs visages où on pourrait poser des avis de recherche à leur encontre. La gigantesque demeure devant laquelle ils patientaient était haute de quatre immenses étages et le jardin était large d'une centaine de mètres. C'était tout à fait le genre d'habitations de richetons que le loup détestait. Ça le faisait rager de savoir qu'il avait participer à sa réparation. Il fallait qu'il aille tout démolir pour se détendre et tant pis si les propriétaires cramaient avec. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il se rendit au portail de derrière avec Kirishima pour ne pas se faire repérer puis sautèrent les grilles pour pénétrer la cour. Ils prirent leur temps pour bien installer les bombes, une devant les portes et sous les piliers d'appuis de la maison. Une bonne dizaine en tout.

Pendant ce temps là Kaminari restait agenouillé à l'entrée principale espérant que personne ne passe pendant leur magouille. L'air était devenu assez frais alors il finit par se lever et marcher pour ne pas engourdir ses membres. Les barres du grillage étaient vraiment très hautes et les murs de part et d'autres aussi. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle hauteur. C'était comme ci les habitants voulaient dissuader des ennemis d'attaquer. Mais c'était idiot aux yeux de Denki. Après tout dans un quartier aisé de cette ville il n'y avait aucun risque pour les propriétaires. La basse population ne s'en prenait pas aux riches de peur d'avoir affaire à l'armée. D'ailleurs les autres demeures des alentours n'avaient pratiquement pas de protection à leurs entrées, juste des caméras de surveillance. Alors celle qu'ils étaient entrain d'attaquer paraissait vraiment à part. Poussé par la curiosité Kaminari chercha la boite au lettre. Il la trouva un peu plus loin et son regard se troubla en lisant le nom écrit. Son pouls s'accéléra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce qu'il avait bien lu ? Il le détailla plusieurs fois avant de se précipiter sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à se qu'il venait de découvrir. Il grimpa un mur puis couru jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'il brisa. Il entra. Il se trouvait dans un salon, un canapé, un tapis au sol, des meubles imposants, et de nombreux tableaux.

Le blond avança sans savoir trop aller, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il aurait presque pu se perdre dans ses longs couloirs. Mais il entendit soudain l'eau d'une douche coulée. Il suivit son ouï pour aller à la salle de bain. Il n'osa pas entrer et son visage devint aussi une rouge qu'une tomate. Il n'était pas près à voir sa nudité de celui qu'il pensait trouver. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand soudain il se sentit tomber en avant. On venait de le pousser au sol. Sa tête se cogna contre le parquet dans un gros bruit. Il ne put plus bouger, quelqu'un était assis sur son dos et lui maintenait les bras. Il gémit de douleur mais ne se débattit pas. On lui encorda les poignets puis on le força à se retourner. Sa capuche dissimulait toujours son identité. On lui retira d'un geste violent.

« Todoroki… murmura l'attaché le faciès couvert pas des mèches de cheveux. »

C'était le général Shoto qui avait entendu la fenêtre se briser. Il était sorti hâtivement de son bain et avait laissé l'eau couler comme leurre. Il avait ensuite attrapé l'intrus mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond. Il pensait que c'était encore des ennemis des Todoroki qui venaient s'en prendre à lui. Mais en l'occurrence Kaminari n'était pas armé. Il se demanda se qu'il venait faire ici. Puis il cligna des yeux pour être sûr de bien le voir dans le noir tout en tâtant les habits de son assaillant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. Denki était bouillant et rouge. L'homme à la cicatrice était contre lui, passait ses mains sur son corps, et il ne portait qu'une courte serviette au bas ventre. Comment rester stoïque ? Ça lui était impossible. Les bras dans le dos il se redressa d'un coup pour rapprocher son visage de l'autre. Ils s'observèrent un instant.

«Vous devez partir tout de suite ! Ordonna le garçon électrique. »

« Pourquoi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et que me veux-tu ? »

« Je vous expliquerai mais libérez mes liens et partez avec moi. »

« J'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances… Marmonna le général en raccourcissant un peu plus l'écart qui les séparait.»

Gêné le sorcier s'éloigna.

«On a pas le temps… Je veux que vous me détachiez. »

La corde fut coupée et le blond retira son mentaux à capuche pour le donner à son opposant. Se dernier eu à peine le temps de l'enfiler qu'une explosion fit pencher le sol et les alarma tous les deux. Kaminari souleva l'autre et l'emmena hors de danger. Ils sortirent dans le quartier pour se cacher dans une ruelle. La voie de Kirishima appelait déjà Denki. Ses deux amis devaient se demander où il était et le cherchaient. Ils ne rentreraient pas sans lui. Alors l'attendu plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Todoroki avant d'essayer de partir, mais le bicolore l'en avait empêché. Il le tenait par le poignet.

«N'y va pas. En me sauvant tu viens de trahir ce groupe qui t'appelle. Si tes idées diffèrent de ces gens n'y va pas. Ils te menacent? Reste avec moi je te protégerai. »

Il avait mal au crane. Terriblement mal au crane. C'était sûrement à cause du choc devant la salle de bain… Trahir ? Est-ce que c'était bien le terme qui correspondait à son acte ? Est-ce que ses idées différaient vraiment des autres ? Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas ça… C'était pas ça du tout...

« Non… je… je... »

Il tremblait devant l'inquiétude du général.

«Kaminari je vais t'aider alors... »

Le blond sentait une colère grandir et soulever son estomac. Il tira son bras pour être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

« Lâche moi ! Avait-il crié.»

Son expression était tirée par le doute et la souffrance. Il plaqua Shoto contre le béton et posa son front sur son épaule. C'était si bon et chaud. Il avait envie de rester contre cet homme pour toujours mais ça lui était interdit. Il profita une minute de ce contacte avant de s'enfuir pour rejoindre les autres. Il ne répondit pas à ses compagnons quand on lui demanda où il était et pourquoi il n'avait plus son vêtement. Il resta silencieux et froid jusqu'à leur arrivée au repère. Sero était venu les accueillir et leur demander des nouvelles.

« Tout c'est très bien passé, répondit le roux, mais... »

Ils se tournèrent vers Denki qui n'osait même pas les regarder. Il les ignora et alla dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? La douleur asséchait sa gorge et brouillait ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus parler ni réfléchir.

Todoroki lui avait appelé de l'aide pour éteindre l'incendie. Il avait ensuite demandé asile chez le colonel Yoarashi Inasa. Il ne voulait pas attirer d'avantage l'attention. Son ami l'avait accueilli avec plaisir et lui avait même préparé un repas.

«Vous pourriez rester vivre avec moi vous savez ? Le temps qu'on reconstruise encore votre demeure. Ce serait un honneur pour moi ! Vraiment, vous êtes la cible de beaucoup trop de gens mal intentionné… Vous devriez faire preuve de prudence.»

« Tu sais à qui tu parles ? »

« Oui c'est vrai que vous êtes exceptionnellement fort mais... »

« Je ne veux plus en parler… Merci de me loger Inasa. »

Son camarade le laissa se reposer. Il lui avait prêté des vêtements trop larges pour sa corpulence. Todoroki s'allongea troublé par sa rencontre inattendue avec Kaminari et ne put s'endormir de la nuit. Il devait le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans les mains de brigands ou autres meurtriers. Ça le rendait mort d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.


	13. Chapter 13

J'avais réussi l'examen d'entrée de l'armée impériale. J'avais passé un entretient avec le colonel Dabi qui m'avait demandé qu'elles étaient mes motivations et objectifs. Je lui avais parlé de mon admiration pour All Might et de mon désir d'être utile à mon royaume. Il avait eu l'air satisfait et m'avait accepté dans son escadron. C'était une personne plutôt intimidante mais je fus ravis de pouvoir enfin commencer à vivre mon rêve. Il emmena la plupart des nouvelles recrues avec lui notamment Lida, Ochako et moi, à l'extérieur. Il voulait voir de quoi nous étions réellement capable. Le chemin qu'il nous fit emprunter était jonché de pièges naturels, des ravins, de plantes carnivores, d'avalanches, etc. Tout le monde avait été fatigué, moi, j'avais commencé à vraiment m'essouffler quand nous étions arrivé sur le haut d'une montagne déserte qui empestait d'une forte odeur de cadavre. Uraraka s'était directement bouchée le nez et Lida avait eu des sueurs froides. Ce qu'avait voulu nous faire comprendre notre supérieur durant cette épreuve c'était que nous n'étions pas encore près face à la mort. Un immense vautour d'une dizaine de mètres de haut et d'une trentaine de large nous avait fait face. Un coup d'aile et il nous expulsait loin avec le vent. Il y avait eu autour de lui des restes humains, des ossements et de la chaire. Des précédents repas. Nous avions alors tous compris que nous devions nous battre de toutes nos forces pour survivre. Dabi ne serait pas venu à notre rescousse. Nous avions été testé. Ochako, comme les autres avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer ses peurs et émotions, seul Lida et moi réussîmes à garder notre sang froid et à combattre stratégiquement. Nous étions venu à bout de l'oiseau après une heure de combat acharnée et grâce au nombre de nos alliés, mais beaucoup avaient échappés à la mort de justesse et avaient étés gravement blessés.

Ce fut une expérience dangereuse et terrifiante à laquelle nous n'avions pas été préparés. Pourtant ce qui avait sauté aux yeux de tout le monde, c'était que tout ceux qui avaient été présents s'étaient métamorphosés. Nous avions tous beaucoup appris sur nous même et sur les autres. Nul doute que nous pourrions être maintenant très efficace en équipe et près à mieux supporter la pression face au danger. Nous l'avions remarqué lors d'une deuxième épreuve. Celle ci était d'affronter un groupe de sorciers, des mi-hommes mi-corbeaux qui avaient été repérés par des professionnels. Seuls les soldats qui tenaient encore sur leurs jambes avaient participé à l'assaut. Nous avions comme objectif de les capturer et de tuer leur chef. La première partie s'était déroulée sans trop de difficulté, même si nous avions du subir de nouveaux blessés. Mais la seconde partie demandée par notre chef fut bien plus compliquée. Tuer le sorcier nous même avait été difficile car au départ personne n'avait osé s'approcher de notre ennemi. Son regard était empli d'une haine sans borgne. Finalement Lida s'en était chargé et nous étions tous rentré.

Je m'étais demandé : pourquoi les attaquer si ils n'avaient jamais rien fait d'autres que de fuir les Hommes ? D'après mon général ils ne nous avaient jamais attaqué certes, mais nous ne pouvions pas et ne devions pas attendre qu'ils le fassent pour agir. Il avait raison. Il fallait couper le mal à la racine. Je ne devais pas faire de différence entre les bêtes et les sorciers. Je devais penser à la sécurité de mon peuple avant tout. Je me trouvais idiot et rentrais à l'auberge. Je fus de congé le jour suivant. Je le passai au magasin de Kaminari. Et le lendemain j'étais de garde en ville avec mon amie brune. Nous discutions des événements passés et elle m'expliqua qu'elle allait quitté son autel pour aller dans une des loges proposées par l'armée. Elles étaient moins chers et plus proches des bâtiments administratifs. Je préférais pour ma part rester au même endroit, juste pour le plaisir de la bonne humeur et de pouvoir voir Tsuyu-chan. Uraraka me raconta aussi comment elle s'entraînait durement dans des cours particuliers d'armes blanches. Elle n'était pas très douée mais ses atouts dans les arts martiaux compensaient et étaient appréciés par les hauts gradés. Notre nouveau camarade Lida lui, était incroyable dans tous les domaines, vitesse, technique, force, il manquait juste un peu d'endurance. Il avait été le seul à oser tuer le corbeau et avait été félicité pour son acte. Nous débattions sur ce « meurtre » quand je croisai le colonel Todoroki au détour d'un chemin. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un et quant il me vit je compris que ce quelqu'un c'était moi. Il me demanda de l'accompagner et de laisser Ochako patrouiller seule. Ce que je fis.

Je me retrouvai dans une salle bien rangée et propre avec un café chaud en main à me poser de multiples questions sur ce qu'on voulait de moi. Je m'assis sur un bas fauteuil rose de manière mal assuré.

« Midoriya Izuku ce dont on va parler doit rester secret. »

« Oui ! Comptez sur moi! »

« Tu peux te détendre... »

« Oui ! »

« Je tenais déjà à te féliciter pour l'examen, mon collègue te trouve très investi. »

« Merci beaucoup... »

Il souleva sa boisson pour boire une gorgée. Il semblait hésiter à aborder le sujet principal.

« J'aimerai que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Kaminari Denki... »

Cette demande me surprit au plus haut point, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à mon patron ? J'avalai ma salive.

« Il tient un magasin un peu... spécial… et il m'a embauché. Il vend des poupées. C'est une personne un peu extraverti mais il a bon fond je crois. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui... »

« Où se trouve ce magasin ? Demanda Shoto en se levant vivement comme pressé ou interloqué. »

Je lui expliquai la route pour s'y rendre puis que Kaminari ni était plus trop présent et que si il voulait le voir il devrait attendre sa venue en fin de moi. Après tout il venait déposer mon salaire sur le comptoir, mais c'était souvent tôt le matin ou tard dans la nuit. Shoto me laissa retourner à mes activités. Je passai les heures du jour avec Uraraka et celle qui suivirent à faire la fête avec des jeunes de mon auberge.

XXX

Ce soir là Sero était chez un forgeron pour utiliser des trésors de leur réserve et constituer une lame qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Elle devait être arrondie, maniable, résistante, et facilement dissimulable. Le travailleur, des croquis en mains, commençait à travailler les matériaux. Il ne ferait que la forme de l'objet aujourd'hui et la peaufinerait le lendemain. Ainsi le brun le quitta pour se promener sous une belle lune blanche. Il sifflotait dans le silence agréable qui avait pris place.

Lorsqu'il longeait des habitations il entendait régulièrement des voix et des rires. Il se souvint alors de son enfance et adolescence joyeuse. Il avait vécu avec son père et n'avait jamais connu sa mère morte à l'accouchement. Son paternel travaillait pour les nourrir tous les deux et pour payer les impôts. Mais il eu été victime d'une arnaque et s'était retrouvé avec des dettes interminables sur le dos. Les beaux jours que Sero avait pu vivre aux cotés de son père étaient devenus des enfers détestables. Des soldats venaient tous les jours leur prendre des objets de valeur ainsi que tout leurs biens au point qu'après être tombé dans l'alcool son tuteur se suicida laissant son fils sans abris ni moyen de survivre. Hanta devint un voleur des rues, puis, chassé de sa ville, il avait survécu en attrapant des petites bestioles. Et alors qu'il pensait lui même mettre fin à sa vie il avait rencontré ses trois compagnons. C'était devant un lac. Il chassait une énorme créature marine qu'il avait réussi à ligoter avec un filet d'algues préalablement fabriqué et un roux était sorti de nul part pour l'aider à achever l'animal. Kirishima l'avait apparemment observé pendant tout le long et avait trouvé son idée de filet génial. Le brun était resté méfiant le temps des présentations et quand son interlocuteur lui avait dit sans aucune gêne qu'il était un sorcier Sero avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne se prenait pas la tête et qui n'avait pas d'arrières pensées. Le roux s'était perdu et lui avait demandé le chemin pour rejoindre une certaine grotte, par chance il la connaissait et put l'accompagner. Le loup engueula son ami de multiples fois pour s'être égaré et pour avoir emmené un humain avec lui. Et finalement la colère de Hanta pour son espèce s'était tant percu que Bakugou l'avait accepté. Denki fit de même grâce à l'insistance du brun pour discuter avec lui. Et la vie de ce dernier se mit alors à lui sourire à nouveau, il put rire et évoluer avec ses amis. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui était bien plus supportable quand il se disait que cela lui avait permis de les rencontrer.

Il rentra alors que les minuits étaient dépassés depuis déjà deux-trois heures. Il espérait qu'avec sa nouvelle arme il pourrait défendre ses camarades en cas de problème. Il leur devait bien ça. Il voulait surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne soit encore meurtri, il savait que c'était un idéal impossible, mais si il pouvait les soulager un peu et les aider d'avantage il n'était pas contre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel mal rongeait le blond. Il avait essayer de savoir mais cette fois Kaminari n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Il avait réclamé la solitude. Alors Sero l'avait laissé. Au premier abord il avait pensé à une dispute mais Kirishima et Bakugou avaient réfutés cette hypothèse.

Sur le canapé de la salle principale il vit le loup allongé qui avait la tête posée sur une cuisse du roux. Celui ci soulevait une haltère du bras gauche.

« Vous êtes pas couché ? »

« On t'attendait... »

« Ah bon ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui. On va sortir de la capitale pour chercher quelque chose et ça risque de nous prendre quelques temps. »

« Vous l'avez dit à Kaminari ? »

« On a essayé… Mais il nous ignore on dirait. »

« C'est qu'un sale gamin je vais le buter si il continue ! »

« Malgré les menaces de Bakugou il est resté stoïque… Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrait faire quelque chose. »

« J'ai essayé aussi mais il ne me parle pas... »

« Il fait juste sa putain de crise d'ado à 18 ans ! Faut le frapper et ça ira mieux ! Bon allé moi je vais pioncer. »

Katsuki s'était levé et était parti mains dans les poches. Il s'était jeté sur son matelas en rageant et s'était directement endormi. Sero et Kirishima avaient bavardé sans penser à la fatigue, ils avaient ensuite joué aux cartes et le garçon aux dents en piques n'avait pas gagné une fois. Ils avaient attendu le réveil du canidé. Un sac à dot de provision et un de vêtement avaient étés préparés et les deux amis avaient ensuite quitté le créancier. Eijirou frissonnait à l'idée de retourner dans la vallée, il ne trouverait peut-être rien mais il y avait aussi des chances pour qu'il ait à affronter son passé. Il devait concentrer son courage. Les grilles de l'entrée de la ville s'ouvrirent pour les laisser s'engouffrer dans la nature assombrie du matin. Il faisait humide mais la température était idéale pour une longue marche. Les deux amis ressentaient une douce nostalgie à l'idée de voyager ensemble, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été qu'à d'eux et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Le roux posa un bras autour des épaules de son camarade pour le charrier. Rouge, Bakugou le poussa et pressa le pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, il explosa un tronc d'arbre pour se défouler devant le regard moqueur du rouquin.


	14. Chapter 14

C'était un jour où je n'avais rien à faire, le matin j'avais vendu trois poupées au magasin de la petite ruelle, l'une d'elle avait des grosses joues rouges vifs et des cheveux crépus bruns foncés, elle riait en saignant au niveau du ventre. La deuxième était disproportionnée, avec une tête minuscule et un large corps gras dans une salopette démodée, et la dernière était plutôt jolie de visage, elle avait aussi une jolie chevelure blonde, mais il lui manquait un bras. Vraiment Kaminari avait de drôles d'idées et le pire c'est que ça intéressait. Nous étions presque à la fin du moi et j'allais bientôt recevoir ma paye, je savais bien qu'elle serait moins conséquente qu'avant, pour cause, je n'étais plus à temps plein. Je n'avais plus besoin d'argent de toute façon, l'armée payait bien, mais je continuais mon petit boulot par sympathie pour mon patron. Je m'étais familiarisé avec son univers. Je rentrai et sur le chemin je vis une petite femme avec des longues mèches vertes et une belle et large robe. C'était Tsuyu et je me proposai pour l'aider à porter les quatre énormes sacs de course qu'elle soulevait difficilement. Elle accepta sans sourire en remerciant poliment et son calme immuable me fit, comme toujours, rougir. J'étais le seul à faire la conversation, je lui parlai du beau temps et du fait que je n'étais pas un voyageur comme elle le pensait mais un soldat à part entière. Ça ne semblait pas l'intéresser mais c'était juste son expression qui voulait ça. Elle avait toujours ses immenses yeux grands ouverts, ses sourcils relevés et sa bouche inexpressive mais on pouvait sentir par la profondeur de son regard ou ses gestes ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Là, elle avait l'air contente de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin seule. Quinze minutes en montée avec sa tonne d'achat, ça aurait été dur. Je l'accompagnai en cuisine pour ranger avec elle les aliments et partis à d'autres activités à l'instant où elle me demanda de la laisser faire son travail elle même. Nous étions en fin de matinée et je me souvins que j'avais prévu de rejoindre Ochako et Lida qui s'entraînaient au parc le plus proche. Je courus jusqu'à eux profitant d'un air humide et les découvris en plein combat. Uraraka se fit désarmer par son adversaire, malgré tout grâce à une suite de mouvements, elle le désarma à son tour et le fit tomber au sol. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main pour le relever.

« Tu t'y attendais pas haha. Alors, j'ai progressé ? »

« Ce combo était exceptionnel je ne l'ai pas vu venir mais tu dois continuer à t'entraîner à l'épée. Tu manques encore de dextérité mais on ressent quand même du progrès.»

Ils me remarquèrent et j'entamai à mon tour des défis à l'épée ou à main nue. Ils étaient tous les deux très forts mais je battis Ochako à maintes reprises et Lida une fois. Je perdis aussi souvent. On arrêta pour le déjeuner. Je mangeai un plat de pâtes préparé par Asui puis allai me reposer. Je m'endormis.

« Kacchan ? »

« Deku ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Ça te regarde pas ! Laisse moi seul. »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué ensemble viens ou va se promener. »

« Je t'ai dis de me lâcher! »

Nous avions tous les deux une dizaine d'années. Puis il y avait eu les flammes. Les flammes sur ses mains d'enfant qui m'avaient émerveillées, puis celle qui avaient dansées dans notre village et m'avaient terrifiées. J'avais fait un lien entre les deux et m'étais empressé d'en parler aux adultes. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de ce que j'avais fait ce jour là. Mais ces scènes revenaient souvent me hanter en rêve. Sûrement parce que, à cause d'elle, je n'avais plus mon meilleur et seul ami de l'époque. On m'avait félicité, beaucoup félicité... J'avais apparemment trouvé la cause de ce terrible incendie et on avait écarté la menace loin de nos terres. Dangereux… Dangereux. « Il était trop dangereux. » C'est ce qu'on m'avait répété sans relâche pour que je comprenne bien l'exil que kacchan avait subit. Les sorciers sont des hommes avec des pouvoirs de monstres, ils sont incontrôlables et surpuissants. Je connaissais cette vérité et celle qui disait que ces profanations ne pouvaient pas cohabiter avec les humains. Tout était clair dans ma tête mais mon cœur avait été profondément blessé. J'avais pleuré pour l'avoir dénoncé et j'avais pleuré pour l'avoir perdu. Mais mon objectif avait écarté la douleur. Je voulais devenir un soldat et me battre pour mon royaume. Ainsi ces créatures étaient et resteraient mes pires ennemis. Je devais abandonner mon passé, l'abandonner lui, et avancer pour devenir ce que je voulais être. J'avais grandi avec ces idées en tête et elles m'avaient finalement permises d'arriver à entrer dans l'armée. Tout était parfait, tout allait bien, mais je me réveillais pourtant en sursaut et en transpirant. Il m'avait dit une chose en partant. Ça me revenait. « Tu vas le payer ! » Je me frottai les tempes pour calmer ma tension. La haine était partout pas besoin de me torturer avec ça. Je sorti me balader sous un ciel nuageux. Il ferait probablement orage ce soir.

Je passai devant l'administration et le général Dabi m'interpella par une fenêtre. Il était penché vers l'extérieur, appuyé sur ses bras. Il me sourit et me proposa de venir le rejoindre pour jouer une partie d'échec. Je tremblais de la proposition. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le droit de refuser ? Bon tant pis j'y allais. Je pénétrai le bâtiment d'acier et évidemment je toquai à la mauvaise porte. Une générale blonde m'ouvrit.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Ah… Euh… C'est que… je... »

Heureusement pour moi Dabi vint en ricanant à ma rescousse.

« C'est un de mes braves soldats, il s'est trompé ne lui en veut pas. »

J'avais la tête baissée et des sueurs froides.

« Qu'il est mignon il est tout gêné ! Hi-hi . Je serais venue l'embêter si je n'avais pas de la paperasse à finir. Hi-hi. »

Elle tourna sur elle même avant de claquer la porte. Je suivis ensuite mon supérieur dans son bureau. On resta concentré durant une demie heure et il déclara échec et mate. Ça avait été serré mais j'avais fait quelques erreurs idiotes.

« Merci de m'avoir occupé le temps de ma pose. »

Il sortit des papiers d'un tiroir et commençait à les lire en relevant des parties sur un petit carnet. Il ne m'avait pas ordonné de sortir et ne m'avait même plus regardé. Il était à présent concentré sur ses obligations et ne semblait pas sentir ma présence. En tout cas il n'y fit plus attention. Je me levai du fauteuil où j'étais pour rejoindre la porte derrière lui mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur les feuilles. Sur la première il y avait un tableau de compétence et en haut à droite un dessin croquis d'une personne que je connaissais. Intéressé je me penchai et lis les données chiffrées. Je déglutis en découvrant le zéro en maîtrise de ses émotions. Lida ne m'avait pas du tout paru ainsi. Mais alors que je me tenais le menton le général me tira par le poignet pour que je lui fis fasse. J'avais le bas du dos contre sa table de bureau, lui, il était debout et son genou appuyait contre ma hanche gauche. Il tenait de sa forte poigne mon avant bras droit et me surplombait d'un air offusqué.

« La curiosité est un mauvais défaut, Midoriya Izuku. »

« Je ne recommencerai plus ! Dis-je distinctement.

À cet instant la soldat blonde aux chinons apparues en rigolant.

« Eh Dabi regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Oh. »

Nous voir dans cette position la stoppa dans son élan.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Ha-ha ! Dabi commence enfin à s'ouvrir au monde de l'amour ! »

Elle était amusée et dansait en tournant sur le parquet. Mon général me lâcha et souffla d'agacement une main sur la nuque.

« Tu peux y aller... »

Je retournai à l'auberge avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Mes supérieurs faisaient peur. Vraiment ils étaient complètement hors normes et terrifiants. La prochaine fois ça valait mieux pour moi de refuser une partie d'échec. Ne pas les approcher serait plus prudent. Je me douchai puis je dînai et bus modérément avec des clients de l'auberge. Ils m'incitaient toujours à rester discuter avec eux mais je me retrouvais à ne plus pouvoir ouvrir la bouche et à tanguer de tous les cotés. Leurs voix étaient dans ses moments là des faibles échos incompréhensibles et je les abandonnais pour m'endormir sur le comptoir. Asui devait me ramener à ma loge avec l'aide d'un de ses fans et je me réveillais à chaque fois nu sous mes draps sans comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Ce jour là n'échappa pas à la règle je m'empourprai en me rendant compte de ma nudité. Tsuyu m'avait deshabillé.

XXX

Bakugou et Kirishima avaient passé la journée à marcher. Le temps humide les avait aidé à supporter la chaleur. Ils avaient courus une heure pour aller plus vite mais avaient finalement décidés de ne pas se presser. À quoi bon après tout ? Ils étaient biens à l'extérieur, libres de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, de tuer ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. Ils pouvaient profiter de la végétation et sentir leurs instincts primaires refaire surface. C'était agréable. Ils chassèrent malgré leurs réserves et s'empiffrèrent au gré de leurs désirs. Le soir tombé avait apporté l'orage et la pluie. Ils avaient eu la chance de trouver une grotte sur une façade de montagne. Les pierres y étaient mouillées mais ils réussirent à allumer un feu pour se réchauffer.

« Ça fait du bien. »

Le roux avaient les mains près des flammes et un large sourire.

« Fais attention, il faut pas qu'il s'éteigne. »

« T'inquiète je gère. »

Bakugou enleva ses habits mouillés et les laissa sécher parterre. Il se couvrit d'un draps épais et s'assit contre la roche pour se reposer. Il était dans la pénombre et regardait son ami dont la peau était rosée par la chaleur et brillait dans la lumière.

« Tu es loin tu risques d'attraper froid. »

« C'est toi qui va chopper la crève en gardant des vêtements humides ! »

Kirishima retira son haut et ses chaussures. C'est vrai que le tissu collé c'était pas très agréable comme sensation. Il rejoint son camarade rabat joie qui posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit sans un mot. Le rouquin le fit glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse pour pouvoir tranquillement rejoindre Morphée à son tour. Quant le loup fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un tonnerre grondant il s'énerva de voir son allié dormir dans une position aussi peu confortable, à moitié assis et à moitié allongé. Il le coucha et s'allongea tout près. Il resta à l'observer pendant une heure avec une grimace d'embarras et de frustration. Il ne savais pas comment réagir quand son cœur battait la chamade et ça le soûlait énormément. Finalement il donna un coup sur le crane de Eijirou pour se détendre. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Un couli de bave longeait sa joue. Katsuki l'essuya avant d'approcher doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Mais au denier moment il recula d'une traite en comprenant ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Rouge et le regard fuyant il ne pouvait plus rester en place. Il se leva pour avancer jusqu'au fond de la grotte et revenir. Puis il s'accroupit lourdement en serrant les dents. À quoi bon s'en empêcher ? Après tout il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Il se pencha et embrassa Kirishima. Il décida ensuite de s'aventurer hors de la grotte. Il ne pleuvait plus et il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il s'était essuyé la bouche comme pour effacer toute trace de son baiser.


	15. Chapter 15

Bakugou s'était baladé sous les nuages gris et noirs. Il n'était vêtu que d'un draps sur les épaules qui virevoltait avec le vent et il avait un air sérieux au visage. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé son ami ? L'enfant roux avait toujours été son unique réconfort, son seul moyen de se détendre, mais en aucun cas il n'avait ressenti du désir pour lui quand il était plus jeune. Il l'avait laissé se coller à lui pour boire son sang, dormir contre son bras, l'enlacer quand il se sentait seul. Et c'était vrai que dans ces moments là il s'était sentit agréablement bien. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'y avait plus eu ce style de rapprochement depuis quelques années, Kirishima avait à nouveau bu son liquide vitale, et ça avait été le déclic. Une sorte de remémoration émotionnelle. Le loup ressentait le besoin de toucher, caresser, lécher son camarade. Il ne se contentait plus d'être heureux avec lui. Des nouvelles émotions et de nouveaux désirs grandissaient. Il n'eut aucun mal à accepter ceux-ci, c'était une évidence finalement, il ne s'en était pas douté jusque là mais en y repensant tout était logique. Il aimait le roux depuis les commencements. Il avait tout perdu, sa maison, sa famille, ceux qu'ils aimaient puis il l'avait rencontré lui. Il n'aurait rien pu lui arriver de mieux. C'était peut-être le destin. Bakugou pensa à tout cela avant de regagner la grotte où il trouva Eijirou entrain de s'habiller avec les vêtements secs de la veille. Le feu était éteint.

Il s'approcha de lui pour récupérer ses affaires et faire de même. Il retira son draps pour le plier et le ranger dans le sac puis enfila un short et un débardeur. Son allié étirait son cou qui craquait en exprimant sa douleur. Il avait des courbatures à cause de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Katsuki ne lui répondit pas, il mit son sac sur son épaule en lui demandant de se dépêcher. Ils vagabondèrent ensuite toute la journée. Ils étaient sûr du chemin à emprunter pour aller dans la vallée. Ils s'en rappelaient parfaitement tels des animaux qui retrouvent à coup sûr leurs lieux d'habitation. Ce jour là ils ne chassèrent pas, ils mangèrent leurs provisions. Il ne plut d'ailleurs pas mais des bourrasques les avaient fait frissonner. Ils dormirent dans une plaine derrière une colline pour se protéger des courants d'air. Et le lendemain et surlendemain ils déjeunèrent des lapins grillés attrapés par les oreilles et se lavèrent dans des rivières propres mais agitées. Ils étaient arrivés au couché du soleil suivant. Il passèrent devant le buisson sur lequel Bakugou avait trouvé Kirishima blessé, tous les endroits où ils s'étaient cachés pour ne pas finir dans la gueule d'un prédateur, et ils virent à nouveau les gigantesques arbres qu'ils avaient grimpés pour s'amuser. Leurs cœurs étaient emplis de nostalgie alors qu'ils commençaient à fouiller les environs. Ils ne trouvèrent rien ni personne dans la vallée. Ils en sortirent alors pour chercher dans les alentours. Il y avait une dense forêt aux allures peu rassurantes. Elles étaient assez loin mais il n'y avait rien de plus proche. Ils s'y rendirent alors et se firent attaquer par de multiples bêtes inconnues. Eijirou les frappa de ses points robustes et son camarade les explosa. Ils n'eurent que quelques égratignures.

En plein milieu se trouvait un creux de roche habité. Une sorte de petit village entouré d'arbres. Eijirou sentit ses muscles se paralyser. Il avait une impression de déjà vue. Ces maisons de bois et de pailles ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Est-ce qu'il était déjà venu ici ? Le nom Tamaki se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Son inconscient devait connaître le lieu. Il agrippa la main de Bakugou qui le regardait inquiet.

« Cet endroit m'est familier »

« Alors allons y... »

Ils avancèrent mais une flèche vive et inattendue se planta dans l'épaule du loup. Il tomba sur les genoux.

« Bakugou ! »

Une autre fut lancée droit sur le roux. Ce dernier ne la vit pas et Katsuki qui avait entendu le son de l'arme dans l'air avait poussé son ami et ce l'était pris dans l'estomac à sa place. Il tomba à la renverse sous le regard désemparé de son compagnon. Les ennemis débarquèrent. Ils étaient deux et pointaient leurs arcs sur le garçon aux dents en piques. l'un d'eux, large et robuste immobilisa Kirishima d'un coup à la nuque après lui avoir planté un poignard dans la jambe. Mais à cet instant son coéquipier eu un mouvement de recul, le visage d'Eijirou lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs. Il empêcha son camarade d'achever les sorciers et lui demanda de les emmener au village. Ainsi Bakugou et le roux furent soignés dans des maisons différentes par deux médecins et le blond se réveilla une demie journée plus tard. Il se redressa d'un élan haineux.

« Vous devez rester allongé. »

La jeune femme ne fut pas écoutée. Il se leva et sortit en tenant ses plaies saignantes. Il frappa l'infirmière qui essayait de le ramener dans la chambre. Puis grimaça de douleur et se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin étendu au sol avec de la fièvre. Il était tombé et était près de l'évanouissement. L'homme qui avait reconnu Kirishima plus tôt et qui avait insisté pour qu'on prenne soin d'eux apparu et le porta jusqu'à son lit de convalescence.

« Salopard… Qu'est ce que vous foutez. Je veux le voir ! où est-il ? Amener moi jusqu'à lui. »

« Pense déjà à ta santé. Ton ami va bien. »

« Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Vous nous voulez quoi ? »

Comme il n'eut aucune réponse il se débattit et l'homme n'eut d'autres choix que de le laisser s'effondrer de tout son poids parterre. Bakugou cracha avant de ramper en laissant ses entailles teindre le sol de rouge. On l'assomma pour qu'il arrête de se vider de son sang inutilement. Eijirou quant à lui était entrain de parler au chef de la tribut qui était venu à son chevet. Sa jambe était bandée et il ne sentait presque plus la douleur. Dormir trois heures lui avait suffi. Le vieux moustachu lui expliqua la situation et le prit dans ses bras. On les avait confondus avec des soldats ou un aventuriers qui venaient les attaquer. Il exprima aussi son bonheur de le voir en vie. Apparemment Kirishima avait grandit ici avec lui.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ?»

Des flashs lui venaient déjà en tête. Il se souvint de ce vieil homme un peu moins ridé qui lui disait de ne pas sortir de la forêt, de ne pas être curieux, de ne pas s'intéresser aux Hommes et à l'inconnu. Mais l'enfant qu'il était n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était parti à l'aventure avec son ami Tamaki. Tous les deux étaient des orphelins recueillis par la tribut de sorcier. Ils s'étaient fait attaqué par des humains. Des anti-sorciers. Et puis… Tout se brouillait et il eu envie de vomir. Il écouta le chef parler du passé, de leurs habitudes, de ce Tamaki et des autres orphelins. De sa joie constante et de sa volonté d'apprendre. Et puis il le questionna sur le fameux ami.

« J'ai perdu la mémoire le jour où nous sommes partis. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il nous est arrivé… On s'est fait surprendre et on a essayé de nous tuer… Je crois. »

Il avait envie de crier et de pleurer mais il serra simplement les dents. C'était comme ci vous portiez sur votre tête quelque chose de très lourd et que vos mains glissaient sur l'objet. Vous ne pouviez que supporter le mal de crane et l'impossibilité de l'alléger. Il sentait aussi un vide énorme dans sa poitrine. C'était de sa faute si son camarade l'ayant accompagné avait été pris en chasse avec lui. Il avait eu du mal à s'en sortir et il serait mort si Bakugou n'était pas passé par là. Alors cela paraissait évident que Tamaki, pour sa part, n'en était pas sorti vivant… Même si Eijirou ne se rappelait pas encore de la scène l'enfant avait été tué cet après-midi là. Et il le savait. Il préférait ne pas s'en souvenir.

L'homme qui l'avait reconnu s'appelait Morio dans la forêt et était un de leurs anciens compagnons de jeu. Il discuta longtemps avec le roux et fut énormément peiné par la nouvelle. Il avait passé du temps à jouer à tout et n'importe quoi avec le décédé Tamaki. Mais il était content de savoir Kirishima sain et sauf. Deux jours plus tard Eijirou, à présent sur pieds, visita la petite bourgade puis rejoint Katsuki.

Le loup se redressa en le voyant arrivé. Il souffla doucement, rassuré. Puis il l'observa raconter ses nouveaux souvenirs. Il n'en dit mot et s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière et de Morio. Les deux voyageurs profitèrent de la bonne humeur et des coutumes du village. Le canidé était heureux que l'autre puisse enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie avant de le rencontrer. Il espérait aussi qu'il ne s'en veuille pas trop pour la mort du môme qui l'avait suivi. Mais ça avait l'air d'aller. C'était dur mais le roux allait accepter cet évènement douloureux et vivre pleinement à ses cotés. Ils restèrent le temps de la cicatrisation de Bakugou puis rentrèrent à la capitale du royaume. On leur avait donné des fruits et légumes des cultures. Ils allaient goutter à de savoureux mets.

XXX

Un soir d'orage un général était resté devant un magasin à attendre dans la pénombre. Il était accroupi sur une dalle froide et avait une épée à la main. Il avait quitté la demeure du colonel Yoarashi sans lui donner d'information sur son expédition nocturne. C'était la fin du moi et il voulait absolument voir Kaminari. Ce jeune homme l'avait sauvé des flammes et il se devait de l'aider à son tour. Il n'était pas à sa place avec des meurtriers. Le membre de l'armée se devait de le secourir. Ce fut vers cinq heure du matin quand il arrêta de pleuvoir que le blond apparu. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une petite clefs et déposa une petite somme d'argent comme Midoriya Izuku lui avait prédit. Shoto sortit de l'ombre pour pénétrer le commerce sans que l'autre ne le remarque. Quand Denki se retourna pour partir et qu'il le vit adossé et bras croisés en le guettant d'un air détaché, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il se frotta le visage pour être certain de ne pas rêver et recula dans un coin de la pièce.

«Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Tu m'avais affirmé que si je te détachais tu me dirais tout. »

« J'ai dit ça moi ? »

«Ne fuis pas Kaminari. Je veux que tu quittes l'organisation dans laquelle tu te trouves et que tu restes avec moi. Si tu fais ça je ne t'obligerais pas à tout me révéler. »

Le garçon électrique baissa la tête pour s'en aller. Todoroki dégaina son arme et agilement la dirigea devant son opposant. Ce dernier s'immobilisa.

« Je pourrais te jeter en prison et t'obliger sous la torture à me donner les informations utiles à ma vengeance. Je pourrais ainsi mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui en ont voulu à ma vie. Mais je ne le ferais pas et tu le sais. Viens avec moi. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je suis votre ennemi et je veux vous tuer. »

«Tu te mens à toi même. »

« C'est faux... »

Le bicolore attrapa la main du blond et y déposa son épée.

« Alors va y. Tue moi. »

Denki tremblant pointa la lame contre le cou du général. Il appuya un peu et la peau se déchira lentement. Sous la vue de la petite plaie il lâcha tout et abandonna.

« Si vous me promettez que vous ne ferez jamais rien à mes coéquipiers je veux bien vous accompagner. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous mettez votre vie en jeu et ce que ça tout ça peut bien vous apporter. »

« Je veux t'aider. Quelque chose en moi, la gratitude, la bonté, m'en oblige. Je ne sais même pas vraiment.»

«Vous ne m'aidez absolument pas en faisant ça... »


	16. Chapter 16

«J'ai perçu en toi une bienveillance et une envie de faire le bien. Je ne te laisserai pas dans les mains d'une organisation maléfique. »

Denki ne sut quoi répondre. Il baissa les épaules. Lui ? Bienveillant envers les humains ? C'était n'importe quoi. Il avait toujours voulu les éliminer et leur faire subir autant de douleur qu'il en avait endurée. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Todoroki. Il avait trouvé chez cette Homme une profonde bonté qui l'avait émue et touchée. Il se sentait changé en sa présence. Il était apaisé et ses envies meurtrières disparaissaient. Cette espèce n'était pas faite que d'ordures et c'était pareil chez les sorciers. Durant leurs mésaventures avant d'arriver à la capitale, lui et sa troupe en avaient déjà croisés des cruels qui les avaient attaquer juste pour le plaisir. Il avait remarqué que, comme chez les Hommes, des sorciers s'intéressaient au pouvoir et faisaient des expériences sur leurs ennemis. Il n'était pas benêt au point de croire en une parfaite conduite sorcière. Ses amis et lui même n'étaient pas blancs comme neige non plus. Il était cependant évident que leur espèce était moins enclin au désir de richesse et de puissance. Elle en avait déjà suffisamment à la naissance et n'avait pas besoin de conquérir le monde pour prouver une quelconque supériorité. C'était là la plus grande différence entre elle et l'espèce humaine. Kaminari aujourd'hui voyait de manière plus ou moins objective les deux camps. Il savait que détruire la race ennemie n'était pas la chose à faire. Après tout ils n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais qu'il avait pu le penser il y a quelques temps. Et le blond ne pouvait pas tuer ceux qu'il estimait comme bons. Il ne pouvait pas tuer le général. Une partie de lui était consciente de tout ça mais une autre voulait rester fidèle à sa vision antérieur des choses. C'était difficile pour lui de changer ses principes et idées profondes. C'était surtout difficile de ne plus avoir les mêmes que ses meilleurs amis.

Il accompagna Shoto jusqu'à un petit appartement.

« Je l'ai loué au cas où je ne supportais plus Yoarashi et son admiration inopinée. Tu peux entrer. »

Le logement était jolie. Un salon avec des canapés et une table, une petite cuisine qui allait à l'essentiel, une salle de bain, et puis une chambre plutôt grande.

« Tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici. Les membres de ton gang de malfaiteurs ne t'y trouveront pas. »

« Vous pouvez arrêter avec ça… Ce sont mes amis ils ne me veulent aucun mal ! »

« Ils t'accepteront même si tu sauves ceux contre qui ils se battent ? »

Le visage de Denki se décomposa une nouvelle fois. Il était dans une impasse. Todoroki avait raison, trahir Sero Kirishima et Bakugou le bannirait du groupe. Ils s'étaient tous installés à la capitale dans le but de se venger des Hommes. Alors si il les empêchait de mener à bien leurs revanches il n'avait plus le droit de faire parti de l'équipe. Logique. Mais son souhait le plus fort était de continuer à vivre avec eux. Est-ce qu'il devait nier toute sa nouvelle vision du monde et abattre ici et maintenant le général ? Il en était incapable… Il gardait heureusement une colère contre les humains et se sentait toujours près à participer aux missions de vols et de destructions. La chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire sans douter c'était d'ôter une vie ou d'en mettre une en danger. Cela risquait effectivement de gêner les quêtes et ses compagnons. Il valait donc mieux rester avec Shoto et réfléchir à tout cela au calme pendant quelques jours. De toute façon il avait du temps avant que Eijirou et Katsuki ne reviennent de leur expédition. Il espérait trouver une solution à son problème avant leur retour. Et puis…

Il avait retiré ses chaussures et son chapeau et avait rejoint le propriétaire des lieux sur un canapé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Être seul avec le bicolore lui donnait des frissons. Ce n'était pas une simple gêne. Il y avait de l'embarras à cause des circonstances, de son statut et de la situation, mais il y avait aussi du bien-être. Malgré ses soucis pourtant désemparents il sentait un calme intérieur et une douceur qui empourprait ses joues. Qu'elle drôle de sensation.

« Je ne voulais pas te brusquer mais je n'avais pas le choix pour que tu viennes avec moi… Excuse moi. »

« C'est rien… votre maison est en reconstruction ? »

« Oui et j'espère que dans une semaine je pourrais y retourner. »

« Elle avait déjà été démolie par des ennemis? »

« Les personnes qui en veulent à ma famille sont nombreuses, si bien que ma mère et mes frères et sœurs vivent très loin d'ici. Je ne les ais pas vu depuis mon enfance. Et puis je fais souvent face à la haine, j'ai l'habitude. Mon père était un général qui envoyait ses troupes à une mort certaine, tous les moyens étaient utilisés pour gagner, même les plus immoraux, alors un jour des soldats se sont rebellés et l'ont tués.»

Il racontait cela sans aucune expression.

« Mes compagnons n'en veulent pas aux Todoroki. Ils détestent tout simplement le système et l'humanité. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Oui… Je crois. »

Le bicolore se leva pour préparer des boissons chaudes. Il en tendit ensuite une à son invité.

« Aujourd'hui je vais rendre visite à des victimes indirectes de mon père, m'accompagnes-tu ? »

« Oui. »

Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher des yeux, parfois Denki bougeait la tête en faisant mine de boire une gorgée, mais il se retournait toujours pour regarder l'autre à nouveau. Et puis à un moment l'homme au visage brûlé posa une paume de main sur la joue du blond pour scruter son visage. Il sentait toujours un mystère entourant Kaminari et voulait en apprendre plus à son égard. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en l'assaillant de questions. Il attendrait donc le moment opportun.

Quand le jour fut levé ils partirent ensemble chez des individus de classes sociales différentes. Des menuisiers, des soldats, des marchants et des nobles. Shoto s'excusait à toutes les personnes présentes, jusqu'aux plus jeunes. Il demandait pardon pour un frère, un père ou un cousin blessé inutilement, pour des pertes de revenus ou d'emplois. Il s'agenouillait devant ceux qui le maudissaient et que ne rêvaient que de lui planter un couteau dans le dos à son départ. Le garçon électrique le trouva d'autant plus respectable. Il attrapa au vol des cailloux qu'on avait jetés d'une fenêtre à leur passage. Ils étaient destinés au bicolore mais Denki, qui ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on ose agresser une personne aussi sincère après tous ses efforts, le protégea sur tout le chemin du retour de bouts de bois et autres projectiles.

XXX

J'étais en plein service à guetter le moindre fait suspect. Les voyous étaient nombreux dans le quartier. J'entendis soudain un cris et sautai sur mes jambes pour me rendre à un croisement de bâtiments un kilomètre plus loin. J'étais essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite mais je ne me stoppai pas pour autant. Je cherchai la source du désordre et c'est alors que je vis le général Dabi qui sifflotait en tenant menotté cinq individus. Je ne voulais pas avoir trop d'interactions avec mes supérieurs mais il m'interpella et je dus emmener les prisonniers au poste avec son aide.

« Qu'on fait ces gens ? »

« Ils étaient entrain de détourner un camion de marchandises. Deux fois que tu es là quand je cherche un jeune soldat à embêter, tu n'as pas de chance. »

Il avait un sourire moqueur. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi en fait. Seul ou non les chances de fuites des prisonniers étaient nulles. Mais son objectif devait être tout autre. Se renseigner sur les nouveaux de l'armée ou alors nous permettre d'avoir des expériences de terrains, quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne savais pas trop.

« Vous embêtez souvent vos subordonnés ? »

J'agrippai ma bouche en tremblant. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? J'avais pensé tout haut. J'avais du cran de demander cela à une figure d'autorité. Il aurait pu le prendre pour de l'irrespect. Au lieu de ça il rit aux éclats devant ma réaction de culpabilité.

« J'aime les personnes frontales. »

« Je n'essayais pas de vous critiquez ou quoi que ce soit ! Dis-je en bougeant mas bras dans tous les sens. »

« Je vais pas te manger, arrête de t'agiter. »

« Oui. »

J'avais mis une main contre ma tempe dans une posture droite. Il ne s'y intéressa pas et nous continuâmes à cheminer jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre son dos. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de l'allée.

« Tient tient. »

Je m'excusais et regardait en face. Le général Todoroki marchait en compagnie de mon patron Kaminari.

« Je me demande qui est cette personne avec lui. D'habitude mon cher collègue est plutôt du genre solitaire. »

Je surcotai et il on me fit fasse.

« Tu le connais? »

« Non! »

J'étais obligé de mentir ou j'allais subir un interrogatoire dangereux. Mon infiltration et celle de Denki avait été dissimulé par Todoroki et nous aurions tous les trois des problèmes si cela venait à s'apprendre. Je devais faire preuve de prudence. On me scrutait d'un air douteux et malsain.

« Dépêchons nous un peu j'ai envie de faire une partie. »

Nous pressâmes le pas, puis il jeta les arrêtés dans des cellules et chuchota à l'oreille d'un garde une messe basse inaudible. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et je décidai de sortir de la prison pour rentrer me reposer mais on m'attrapa contre toute attente par l'épaule.

«Ne t'échappe pas comme ça, viens jouer. »

Je ne pus refuser devant l'air diabolique qu'il arborait et je perdis une nouvelle fois au échec.

« Tu manques d'expérience mais tu as des coups plutôt intéressants ? Il se pourrait bien que tu sois un fin stratège. »

« C'est vrai ?

Émerveillé par l'analyse et le compliment je demandai une revanche. Peut-être que j'allais me découvrir de nouveaux points forts. Mes yeux brillaient mais laissaient aussi voir une forte concentration qui n'échappait pas à mon adversaire. Rien ne pouvait me détourner du plateau et des schémas qui se formaient dans mon esprit. Le résultat fut identique que les matchs précédents mais je sentais déjà un léger progrès. Ainsi débuta trois jours intensifs durant lesquels mes journées étaient remplies d'un travail épuisant et mes soirées consacrées à entraînement minutieux de Dabi sur sa discipline. Je ne pus m'y souscrire.

XXX

Todoroki avait emmené Kaminari dans ses programmes. Il avait du s'occuper de la réussite d'un balle royale. Les deux avaient protégé l'entrée pour que tout se passe bien. Ils avaient aussi accompagné des dames qui voulaient se promener de nuit. Le lendemain ils avaient parcourus la ville à la recherche d'un fugitif bourgeois qui avait fraudé pour ne plus payer d'impôts et s'enrichir. Et Denki était resté dans l'appartement seul le surlendemain. Son colocataire avait passé des heures dans son bureau à trier des papiers et vérifier les nouvelles de ses escadrons. Quand la nuit obscurcit le ciel il regagna le cinquante mètres carrés. Il glissa la clefs dans la serrure et essaya de faire le moins de bruits possibles pensant que le blond dormait. Mais ce dernier l'attendait dans le salon. En entrant dans cette pièce Shoto fut d'ailleurs plus que surprit, on le tira par dessus l'accoudoir d'un grand fauteuil et il se redressa à califourchon sur le garçon électrique. Il faisait si sombre qu'on ne vit que des ombres mouver. Kaminari avait amené son dominant contre lui et l'avait serrer dans ses bras. Le bicolore qui d'habitude avait très peu de réaction sentit son corps bouillir de l'intérieur et ses membres trembler. Il finit par se détendre et s'endormir après de nombreuses minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on espionne Todoroki. Je l'ai vu avec une personne énigmatique et on m'a confirmé l'avoir croisé accompagné du même blond à plusieurs reprises. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement he-he ? Tu le soupçonnes ? Shimura est au courant ? »

« Trop de question Toga... Non il n'est pas au courant.»

« Je suis curieuse he-he. Comme pour ce jeune garçon Midoriya, tu l'as emmené quelques fois cette semaine dans ton bureau. Toi aussi tu fais des cachotteries hi-hi. »

« Il ne fait que jouer aux échecs avec moi et c'est un membre de mes troupes. Rien d'exceptionnel. Ce gars qui colle aux basques d'un général ne fait pas parti de l'armée. Je me suis renseigné et il n'est sur aucune liste. Je trouve cela bien étrange.»

«C'est peut-être juste une quelqu'un qui a besoin de sa protection. »

« Possible, mais je préfère m'en assurer. Tu es au courant pour sa maison ? Elle a encore été l'objet d'une attaque. D'après les infos que j'ai il vit maintenant chez le colonel Yoarashi. »

« Encore ? Pas facile d'être aussi connu he-he. »

« Mais c'est là que ça devient intéressant. L'espion que j'ai envoyé m'a révélé qu'il couchait dans un autre appartement, et avec le blond. »

« Une histoire d'amour ! Ou alors c'est comme je le disais il a été demandé comme garde du corps tout simplement. Franchement Dabi tu te prends la tête pour rien.»

«Ah oui ? Je deviens parano d'après toi ? »

« Tu l'as toujours été ! Ha-ha-ha ! »

Le chef de Midoriya posa son menton entre deux doigts. Son flair le poussait à fouiller dans les affaires de son collègue et c'était bien une première. C'était comme ci un élément qui lui sortait pour l'instant de la tête clochait. La réaction d'Izuku quand il lui avait demandé si il connaissait cet inconnu ? Non ce n'était pas ça. Le guerrier aux taches de rousseurs avait juste peur de lui et réagissait toujours exagérément. Mais alors qu'était-ce ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une chose importante se tramait dans son dos ? Et pourquoi n'osait-il pas aller à la rencontre de Shoto pour lui demander directement des éclaircissements ? L'espace d'une seconde il avait vu Kaminari et avait senti une anomalie chez lui, un non dit, comme une fermeture, ou des cachotteries. Denki lui avait paru être faux et reversé. Il travaillait depuis maintenant des années sur des cas extrêmes et il savait reconnaître les individus qui essayaient de dissimuler des secrets aux yeux du monde. Il percevait un mal-être dans les mimiques, le regard, la posture ou la façon de marcher. Du non naturel. Ce n'était qu'une impression, il pouvait se tromper, mais c'était rare. Surtout qu'au même moment le bicolore lui avait aussi semblé dérangé. Lui qui était si serein dans les pires événements. L'amour ? Toga lui rabâchait ça s'en arrêt. Un sentiment commun qui crée un malaise ? Il était vrai qu'il avait souvent du mal à le différencier des autres embaras. Mais il n'envisageait pas que « l'amour » est pu atteindre Todoroki. Enfin ce n'était pas impossible non plus. Il arrêta de penser pour se concentrer sur son amie aux chinons.

« En attentant je veux qu'on les gardes à l'œil c'est-on jamais. Je voulais te demander un service... »

« Dabi veut de mon aide ? Ricana-t-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

« Je voudrais en découvrir plus sur les sentiments amoureux, les degrés, leurs influences sur le comportement humain, les habitudes et émotions qu'ils transmettent. »

« He-he mais l'insensible que tu es ne pourra jamais comprendre la beauté du cœur. »

Elle serrait ses points contre sa poitrine puis sauta sur son interlocuteur qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle lui tira une joue.

« Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis ? »

« Que ce qui me paraît nécessaire. »

Tout comme Himiko Dabi avait été sauvé par All Might quand il était enfant. Les expériences qu'il avait subis dans l'institut de recherche de sorciers l'avaient éteint. Toga avait imaginé un monde peuplé de rose, de fées et de princesses. Mais lui n'avait pas eu autant d'imagination. Il avait subi les injections et tortures telle une fleure fanée dont les pétales déchirées étaient devenus de plus en plus noirs. Il avait perdu toute lumière et couleur. Ce qui le rappelait encore à la vie c'était son devoir de soldat et son titre de bienfaiteur. Il était là pour faire régner les lois, c'était son seul et unique devoir, sa seule et unique envie. Il ne ressentait que de petits attachements pour Toga, Shimura ou bien All might. Mise à part eux il se désintéressait de tous. Alors l'amour c'était impossible qu'il puisse l'expérimenter. Il espérait quand même être en mesure de l'étudier et de le voir chez les autres. Cela pourrait sûrement lui être utile.

« Sors au théâtre avec quelqu'un de ton choix ce soir ! J'ai ces deux tickets mais je ne peux pas y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous galant avec la mort. Ils sont à toi du coup. »

Il prit les bouts de papier qu'on lui tendait. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une feuille avec une liste de prochains actes à réaliser pour en connaître plus sur « l'amour ».

«Tu pars en mission ?»

Le regard de la femme s'agrandit pour laisser place à une aura maléfique.

« Je vais attendre le prince charmant et le faire rôtir en enfer. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

« Arrête de me juger ! Oui, des aventuriers auraient croisés des sorciers près de l'entrée, ils ont préférés rentrer en ville pour nous en informer parce qu'ils paraissaient « trop dangereux ». Je vais les trouver et leur tendre un petit assaut he-he »

« Diabolique comme toujours. »

« Tu l'es cent fois plus. En tout cas suis bien tout ce qui est écrit sur la feuille hein ! »

Elle tourna sur elle même, lui fit un signe, puis disparu dans les couloirs obscures et étroits du bâtiment. Ses fines et élégantes jambes la portèrent jusqu'à l'entrée dans une allure de gymnaste.

Dabi se balada une ou deux heures dans les grands jardins dédiés à l'armée. Il y rencontra Ochako qui courrait hardiment à la poursuite de Lida. Malgré sa rapidité elle n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. C'était en entraînement bien vain, jamais elle ne pourrait atteindre la vitesse de la flèche qu'était son compagnon, et elle était déjà très rapide. Les deux sous-fifres se stoppèrent pour saluer le chef. Il leur demanda si ils avaient des choses de prévues pour le soir et ils lui répondirent qu'ils étaient de service nocturne.

«Vous ne connaîtrez pas quelqu'un qui serait libre?»

La brune se tourna essoufflé.

«Ben... il y a toujours Izuku qui… Tient où est-il passé ? »

Dabi observa dans la même direction que la jeune fille, il n'y avait qu'un chemin rocailleux parsemé d'herbes et de fleurs ainsi que quelques chênes. Soudain il sourit cyniquement en remarquant un tissus dépassé derrière les grands végétaux. Il se hâta aux cotés de Midoriya et celui ci surcota en grimaçant d'effroi. Il voulait continuer ses exercices et échapper aux échecs aujourd'hui.

«Je te fais si peur que ça ? »

« Oh général ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Mais quel cinéma. »

Les sueurs froides de Izuku continuèrent jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait été traîné de force au théâtre et contre toute attente avait aimé ça. La pièce jouée était tragique et pleine de rebondissements et la mise en scène rendait le tout réaliste. Il avait même eu les larmes aux yeux devant la mort de l'amante. Cependant la présence plus que dérangeante de son supérieur l'avait angoissée. Ce dernier était resté droit, les bras croisés et n'avait pas eu de réaction devant le désarroi et le triste destin des personnages. Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Une statut. Dès que le dénouement de l'épilogue fut joué il avait empoigné Midoriya et ils étaient partis. Il avait trouvé ça très ennuyeux. Seuls les sanglots ravalés par le garçon aux taches de rousseurs l'avait amusé. Il était vraiment très sensible contrairement à lui. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus à un restaurant de haute qualité.

« Je veux pas entrer ici ! »

Le vert avait tenté une fuite au dernier moment en voyant les prix sur un panneau extérieur mais on l'avait encore arrêté.

« Je vais perdre toutes mes économies. »

« Ce n'est pas si cher. »

« Vous rigolez ! »

« Je viens manger ici tous les jours. »

Dabi sembla réfléchir puis décida de payer le dîné du petit soldat. Après tout c'était pour ses expériences « amoureuses » qu'il était là. « Amoureuse » ? Est-ce que ça avait vraiment quelque chose à voir ? Il avait juste l'impression d'être en sortie avec un collègue, un peu comme celle qu'il avait vécue avec Toga et Shimura la semaine passée. Une activité de cultivés et puis un bon repas. Il prit alors la liste faite par la fille aux chignons pour savoir quoi faire. Il devait « lancer un sourire charmeur ». Sourire tendre quoi. Bien que c'est été pour manipuler, il en avait déjà donnés, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Ainsi il ne lâcha pas Midoriya des yeux avec sa jolie esquisse sur les lèvres et le plus jeune fut complètement désemparé. Il manqua de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Dabi était satisfait, la gêne ambiante était sûrement la preuve d'une certaine séduction. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il reprit alors le papier et lut l'inscription : « Si tout se passe bien emmène la chez toi » avec un smiley qui tirait la langue. « la » Est-ce qu'il aurait du inviter une fille ? C'est vrai que les couples qu'il avait rencontré étaient toujours des duos hétéros, mais l'homosexualité existait aussi, et il en était informé. Lui n'avait pas de préférence. Dans tous les cas il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'érotique avec quelqu'un. Ça ne l'intéressait pas et il pouvait très bien se satisfaire tout seul si besoin. Il était trop pris dans son travail… Enfin il avait bien compris le sous-entendu d'Himiko. Si il sentait que quelque chose le reliait à son invité pourquoi pas lui proposer de venir dormir chez lui et se laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels. Ça le soûlait d'avance. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire pour découvrir ce qu'était l'amour ? Il aurait du demander à Himiko pour tout ce qui était sexuel… Elle au moins aurait su s'y prendre. Il n'était pas sûr que ce drôle émotif aux allures faiblardes pourraient lui procurer le moindre plaisir. Enfin ce n'était pas la question et puis tant pis pour ses recherches. Il préférait laisser tout tomber. Lire parfaitement dans ses adversaires étaient essentiels, utiliser leurs faiblesses l'était aussi, mais pas au point de faire une chose aussi désagréable juste pour déceler les ficelles d'une notion abstraite.

Ils apprécièrent l'entrée et le plat principal et pendant que le dessert était préparé en cuisine Izuku se rendit aux toilettes prétextent une envie soudaine. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et des gâteaux glacés au chocolat furent apportés. Dabi attendit à peu près un temps identique mais Midoriya n'apparaissait pas. Il posa la serviette qu'il avait sur les genoux sur la table et se leva. Il entra dans les grands et spacieux toilettes. Il vit alors un un bourgeois moustachu qui agrippait le col du vert en gueulant.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Général ! »

« Vous connaissez ce petit garnement ? »

« Oui, que vous a-t-il fait ? »

« Alors que je me lavais les mains il est venu au lavabo et a fait gicler de l'eau sur ma chemise. »

Izuku avait l'air perdu et désolé.

« Ne lui en voulez pas trop, c'est un soldat, et je suis son général, il ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré, tenez en dédommagement. »

Il glissa un billet dans sa poche. Et l'homme parti la queue entre les jambes. Il suffisait de dire qu'on appartenait à l'armée jugée sans pitié, et on nous laissait toujours tranquille. Mais Midoriya ne l'avait pas fait. Était-il idiot ? Non il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude d'utiliser son rang pour gagner en autorité.

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de cette situation délicate. »

« Il va falloir apprendre à être moins sincère et naïf. »

« Je ne suis pas naïf... »

« Utilise tous tes atouts pour réussir même les pires. »

« J'essayerai de suivre ce conseille... mais...»

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Ce monde est une jungle . »

les yeux de Dabi brillait comme un prédateur malsain. Finalement il avait envie de l'embêter un peu ce novice. Ils gouttèrent le dessert et Izuku suivit l'autre d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à chez lui. C'était une petite maison au jardin peu ou pas entretenu. La végétation poussaient dans tous les sens. L'intérieur était poussiéreux mais bien rangé. Le propriétaire alla se doucher sans donner aucune indication à son invité. Celui ci se déchaussa et visita de son plein gré les autres pièces. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Il tremblait tant qu'il avait l'air de sautiller bizarrement. Encore une partie d'échec en soirée ? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Puis le général se pointa torse nu il lui demanda de se laver aussi et de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Évidement il suivit les ordres et alla jusqu'à se coucher sur le matelas la bouche grande ouverte choqué. Alors que Dabi sorti un roman pour lire en pyjama rose à coté de lui, il décida de reprendre son courage à deux mains.

« Général, pour qu'elle raison suis-je ici ? Si ce n'est pas pour un entraînement je préférerai rentrer. »

« Que penses-tu de l'amour soldat ? »

L'interpellé dégluti et sa gorge s'assécha d'un coup. Puis il arbora une expression sérieuse et réfléchie.

« Je ne sais pas, je dirais que c'est un sentiment incontrôlable. Mais je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est le sujet de mes recherches de ce moi ci. »

« Est-ce pourquoi je me trouve chez vous… ? »

« Exactement. »

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front du vert. Il s'écarta jusqu'au bord du lit.

« Comme je viens de vous le dire je ne m'y connais pas personnellement et... »

« C'est dans les rapports sexuels que les couples apprennent à lâcher totalement leurs sentiments pour profiter des sensations extrêmes. C'est ce que dit ce livre en tout cas. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

Il était rouge comme une tomate.

« Je te propose de le découvrir ensemble Midoriya Izuku. »


	18. Chapter 18

Cette nuit là la trempette d'une guerre pour la survie avait été engagée. Toga était restée dans la grande plaine qui s'étendait à l'entrée de la capitale. Elle savait que des sorciers avaient étés vus il y a quelques jours près du portail puis utilisant du feu un peu plus loin. Il y avait des chances pour qu'ils reviennent. Il s'agissait de Kirishima et Bakugou vous vous en doutez bien. Le deuxième avait cramé des arbres quand ils étaient sortis, ce n'était pas très prudent. En effet des voyageurs les avaient vu et l'avait rapporté à la générale. Les amis étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de rentrer et ils allaient devoir combattre malgré les blessures du loup en pleine cicatrisation.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

« C'est bon, tu me l'as quinze fois. »

« Ha-ha »

La nuit était tombée et des bruits sauvages émanaient des quatre coins de l'horizon. Les températures étaient basses et un vent violent frappait en rafales. La blonde portait une veste à capuche qui cachait son sourire de démon. Elle voyait les silhouettes s'approcher et cette vue précise lui permettait d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait là des sorciers correspondant aux descriptions qu'on lui avait faites. Elle était accroupie et se demandait si tout se passait comme prévu du coté de Dabi. Puis se rappela ensuite de la concentration qu'elle ne devait pas perdre à cette instant précis. Elle attendit que ses ennemis la dépasse pour être dans leurs dos et jaillir. Ses deux poignards en main elle sauta après une bourrasque d'air. Elle entailla le dos du roux qui gémit de douleur avant d'obliger son camarade à s'abaisser dans l'herbe avec lui. La fille avait attaqué puis s'était dissimulée dans l'ombre. Bakugou toucha les omoplates de l'autre et son visage se tira dans une haine terrifiante en sentant le liquide rougeâtre sur sa peau. Essuyer un combat à une centaine de mètres de la capitale était inattendu. Il voulu gueuler et insulter leur asseyant mais c'était risqué. Il valait mieux être silencieux et attentif au moindre mouvement. L'obscurité n'aidait en rien.

Toga profita encore d'un changement dans les vents pour sortir de sa cachette et couper la joue d'Eijirou. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, mais il avait aperçu l'animalité dans le regard de son adversaire et il en avait eu des frissons d'angoisse. Il prit la main du canidé dans la sienne puis sortit de son sac les petites armes qu'ils avaient emmenés. Sa peau dure avait été tranchée comme du tissu et ça l'effrayait. Il se souvint de la soldat qui les avait fait fuir lors d'une ancienne mission. Si c'était elle ils courraient un grave danger et ils allaient devoir ruser. Katsuki avait eu la même interprétation. Il s'était levé pour être maître de tout mouvement et attirer par la même occasion son ennemie. Elle vint comme il l'avait pensé et planta une lame dans son bras. Il avait eu le temps de créer une explosion qui l'égratigna. La lumière crée leur permit de la reconnaître. Ils restèrent pétrifié de peur une seconde et Himiko en profita pour s'écarter encore. C'était un combat à l'usure, l'humaine fut touché régulièrement par les flammes et Kirishima et Bakugou était de plus en plus couvert de sang. Le dernier avait du mal à respirer, ses cicatrices s'étaient ouvertes et il tenait à peine debout. Les fibres déchirés noircissaient et il avait envie de vomir ses tripes. Alors après une demie-heure le roux décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les ravalements et le souffle d'agonie de son ami. Il attendit que Toga réapparaisse et accueillit les deux poignards dans son abdomen pour serrer la fille entre ses biceps de pierre. Il la tenait si fort qu'elle te put plus bouger et le loup en profita pour exploser ses organes vitaux. Le garçon aux dents en piques la lâcha, elle s'effondra parterre dans des bruits d'os désagréables, et lui tomba en arrière avec les couteaux dans le ventre.

La princesse qu'était Toga mourrait. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle avait pu tailler encore et encore jusqu'à en être essoufflée et épurer longuement son corps. Elle aimait le noir, plus il était présent, plus elle se sentait en vie, plus le rose devenait beau. Son monde coloré était merveilleux comme jamais, parsemé de paillettes et d'ornements, avant de finalement s'éteindre avec sa vie. Un spectacle époustouflant.

Bakugou était accroupi et tenait son compagnon contre lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais… retire moi ses machins là. »

Le canidé enleva les objets coupant puis il posa son bras meurtri sur la bouche du roux pour qu'il lèche le sang. Il se régénérera plus vite. Ils se reposèrent une heure sans qu'aucun ne puisse bouger, puis Kirishima qui allait un peu mieux porta l'autre jusqu'à l'entrée de la capitale, il se présentèrent au gardien inquiet comme des guerriers revenant de mission et se rendirent lentement à leur repère après avoir refuser son aide. Sero complètement alarmé frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en les voyant dans cet état critique. Il désinfecta et recousu les plaies avec ce qu'il trouva comme fil.

« Ça fait mal va y plus doucement putain ! »

« Pas le choix, fais pas la chochotte. »

Le tout fut bandé et Kirishima eu droit au même traitement. Katsuki, lui, allait devoir rester dans son lit inactif au moins trois grosses semaines. Il avait si mal qu'il n'avait plus la force de grogner ou de sortir des insultes qui lui venaient en tête. Il était surtout très rassuré qu'ils s'en sortis vivants. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout serait vite sur pieds et s'était le plus important, il pouvait ainsi penser à son propre repos. Il s'endormit devant les traits angoissés de Hanta qui se questionnait sur le pourquoi de ce carnage. Sérieusement le loup n'était presque plus reconnaissable. Ça allait lui donner des cheveux blancs. Fort heureusement ses entailles n'étaient pour la plupart pas profondes et il n'était maintenant plus en danger de mort, mais quand même. Ça avait le don de lui refiler des migraines.

XXX

Le lendemain chez un certain général, qui avait fermé son cœur sous les tortures de sorciers, j'ouvrai mes paupières le plus possible et restais là à guetter un insecte qui volait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Étais-je le plus idiot du royaume ? Ma tête était vide et j'étais droit comme un piquet sur un lit qui m'était inconnu. Enfin jusqu'à hier soir je ne connaissais pas ce lit. Mais maintenant je pouvais vous dire la couleur des draps, son épaisseur, largeur, longueur, enfin un peu tout quoi. J'avais bien eu le temps de le regarder en détailles alors que je parlais avec mon supérieur. On avait beaucoup discuté, d'où je venais, de ma famille, de Kacchan. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais répondu à toutes ses questions. Il avait commencé à me raconter sa dure enfance, enlevé à ses parents bébé et devenu un rat de laboratoire avant d'être sauvé pas All Might. Je m'étais senti obligé de me confier à mon tour. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres un peu moqueur mais je comprenais aujourd'hui qu'il ne s'amusait pas vraiment. C'était une personne vide et rien ne l'affectait où ne le rendait vraiment heureux. Si il m'avait emmené chez lui et m'avait proposé de faire des choses… sexuelles , c'était pour savoir reconnaître l'amour chez ses adversaires et l'utiliser contre eux. Plutôt fourbe mais efficace comme stratégie. Il n'avait aucune moral mais après tout, si c'était pour sauver des vies, pour protéger la nation... Je pensai à Todoroki et je me disais que malgré leur rang identique ils étaient tous les deux opposés. Est-ce que le bicolore utiliserait des techniques immorales pour sauver quelqu'un ? Peut-être. En tout cas Dabi m'avait embrassé ce soir là, juste pour voir apparemment. Il ne m'avais pas dit ce qu'il en a pensé, mais ne m'a pas proposé d'aller plus loin. Je n'avais fait que rougir stupidement mais j'étais bien content que ce ne soit jamais arrivé. Je n'aurais plus pu le regarder dans les yeux. Ne jamais faire ça avec quelqu'un qui travaille avec vous. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Encore moins si vous ne ressentez rien l'un pour l'autre. Ça pouvait que créer des ennuis. Imaginer une seconde que ça se sache ? Je ne vous dis pas l'embarras dans lequel je me serais trouvé. Rien ne serrait pareil même après ce baiser. Je le savais d'avance. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Sans aller jusqu'à parler de complicité on s'était rapproché. Moi qui ne voulait absolument pas que cela arrive…

« Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Il était au coin de la pièce et tenait un verre. Je me levai comme un automate tant je trouvais la situation gênante puis je pris le boisson et la bus d'une traite. Il était six heures du matin et je me préparai pour une journée administrative, gérer des papiers et vérifier les dossiers des citoyens. Le général caressa mon menton d'un doigt pour retirer une goutte d'eau que j'avais laissé coulé de ma bouche. Je ne buvais jamais proprement et Ochako avait déjà fait ce geste une ou deux fois pourtant cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé quand c'était elle. En revanche le général qui m'essuyait c'était, dérangeant, déstabilisant, même un peu humiliant. C'était son air taquin qui me déplaisait le plus. Il parti se changer et nous sortîmes dans l'ambiance reposante qu'apportait les mâtinés fraîches mais douces d'été. Les bâtiments de l'armée en aciers semblaient encore plus imposants dans la pénombre. Nous y entrâmes et on me dévisagea un peu. On s'interrogeait très certainement sur ma présence aux cotés de Dabi. Je me mis au boulot sur une table du hall sans y faire plus attention et, midi, l'heure du repas, sonna. Lida m'avait apporté un sandwich que j'engloutis affamé, on bavarda de ses heures de gardes de nuit avec la brunette et il me narra l'histoire d'une vieille dame perdue qui ne savait même pas son adresse ou le nom de sa rue. Ils avaient fait le tour de la capitale avant de retrouver son logement. Elle avait de gros problèmes de mémoires d'après l'épéiste aux lunettes.

« Ça n'a pas du être facile. »

Il parlait avec beaucoup d'expressivité et en mimant certaines actions. Je voulus en rire mais j'aperçus au loin mon général avec un faciès trop sérieux pour que ça ne me surprenne pas. Il allait à l'extérieur en écoutant un soldat essoufflé. La curiosité fut trop forte, je les rejoins et demandai une explication. Mon supérieur me jeta un coup d'œil et parti sans un mot. Son interlocuteur m'expliqua alors que Toga lui avait dit de la laisser combattre seule des sorciers et de l'attendre à un point donné mais qu'elle n'était jamais venue. Il avait alors organisé des fouilles dans les alentours de la ville desquels du sang et des morceaux de vêtements avaient été trouvés. Mais il n'y avait aucun corps. Alors soit des bêtes avaient mangés les restes soit les sorciers les avait emportés. Il y avait en tout cas de très fortes chances pour que Himiko soit décédée. La nouvelle m'effraya et m'attrista grandement.

« Le général a décidé de se rendre sur le lieu du combat pour y chercher des indices mais je doute fort qu'il y trouve quelque chose… Enfin c'était une amie à lui alors je comprends. »

Je retournai à mes occupations mes sourcils froncés de colère. Les sorciers étaient vraiment monstrueux… Jamais l'entente entre nos deux espèces ne pourrait exister. C'était inconcevable et irréaliste. Cela ne pourrait que créer des ennuis à tout le monde. La haine était étendue partout. On ne pouvait calmer les cœurs blessés que par la vengeance. Le cycle de la rage était infini et personne ne serrait satisfait par la paix… Il n'y avait qu'une voie possible. Si un jour je rencontrais Kacchan il était évident que je devrais le défier et que l'on s'entre-tuerait.


	19. Chapter 19

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le meurtre de Himiko et toute l'armée en avait été informée. Todoroki Shoto avait définitivement quitté l'habitat de Yoarashi pour dormir avec son nouveau colocataire dans l'appartement modeste qu'il louait. Sa maison serait bientôt totalement reconstruite et il était enthousiaste à l'idée de la retrouver. Il estimait que son logement actuel était trop petit pour deux.

À aucun moment il ne s'était douté que Dabi avait envoyé quelqu'un à ses trousses et il ne s'était pas inquiété d'emmener Kaminari à ses lieux de travail. Si quelqu'un lui posait des questions à son sujet il répondait qu'il était sous sa protection un temps et on n'en demandait pas plus. Son autorité était suprême et tout le monde croyait en lui et en sa justice, mais c'était sans compter le pressentiment du général aux cheveux noirs. Encore aujourd'hui quelqu'un guetterait leurs moindre faits et gestes et ça allait durer.

« Est-ce que tu me laisserais passer à mon magasin ? Ça fait presque deux semaines que je vis ici et j'aimerai savoir si j'ai des commandes et fabriquer des poupées. »

Une main était posée sur sa taille et avec l'autre il se grattait une joue. Il y avait aussi des mèches jaunes qui cachaient une partie de son visage et rebiquaient à leurs pointes.

« Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour t'échapper ? »

« Tu as du te rendre compte après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Je suis… plutôt content de vivre avec toi. Alors... »

Il esquissait un demi-sourire gêné. Le bicolore quant à lui était entrain d'enfiler une veste. Ses pommettes se teintaient de rose. Il se souvenait de la nuit durant laquelle il s'était endormi sur Denki dans le canapé. Ce dernier l'avait tiré contre lui et Shoto, sans savoir trop pourquoi, avait senti son cœur battre plus rapidement que jamais.

« Tu m'en vois ravis. »

Il posa son tendre regard sur le garçon électrique qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans oser. Alors il s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

«C'est que... effectivement je pensais aussi rendre visite à mes… compagnons… ha-ha. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu faire une telle chose? »

« Il faut que je leur dise que je me suis rapproché de quelqu'un comme toi, que je leur dise que je ne peux plus être avec eux… Tu comprends... ils ont fait énormément de choses pour moi dans le passé, je leur dois bien des explications. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites va leur parler. Mais ne te mets pas en danger. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir mais je n'ai pas le choix… Si je reste avec eux je vais simplement les gêner et puis… j'ai l'impression que si je suis avec toi je m'en sortirai. De toute façon je ne sais pas trop ou aller et quoi faire. C'est dur de devoir quitter ses habitudes de vie et les gens qu'on aiment ha-ha. »

« Avec moi tu es en sécurité, je n'en sais toujours pas plus sur toi et ta situation mais je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. »

«Oui... »

Le bouleversement de Kaminari le brûlait moins. Il était maintenant persuadé qu'il n'était plus à sa place avec la bande de sorciers. Ses sentiments le poussaient à les revoir, ils restaient des amis importants qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Cependant il avait conscience qu'une fleure avait éclos en lui. Un énorme attachement qui grandissait et l'éloignait toujours plus de son ancien petit groupe. Il avait compris, à force de côtoyer Todoroki, qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il ne l'avait pas accepter, il luttait encore de tout son être, mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était réel. Il ne pouvait pas se réjouir de perdre ce qui avait été l'essentiel durant des années, et il ne pouvait pas se réjouir d'un amour interdit. Ce parfum envoûtant était une anomalie de la nature. Jamais un humain et quelqu'un de son espèce ne pourrait vivre un bonheur partagé. C'était impossible. Il était convaincu qu'après avoir quitté officiellement ses potes il devrait faire de même avec le bicolore. Il resterait le temps de trouver la force de tout lui révéler puis il s'enfuirait. Il sera d'ailleurs peut-être rejeté…

Shoto partit à son bureau après lui avoir donner une paire de clef. Denki inspira longuement puis se mit en route. Il marcha hâtivement entre les immeubles et structures et arriva au repère trop stressé pour apercevoir qu'un petit point dans son dos à l'horizon l'avait suivi. Il sauta dans la taverne et ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en découvrant l'expression soulagé de Sero.

« Ah te revoilà ! Tu m'as manqué. Ils sont rentrés avant hier et... »

« Woh Kaminari es là ? »

Kirishima venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Il avait des pansements sur les joues et sur le torse dénudé.

« Tu es blessé? »

« Je vais bien, c'est surtout Bakugou. On s'est fait surprendre par un membre de l'armée qui nous a donné du fil à retordre. »

Le blond baissa les yeux au sol. Non vraiment… Il ne pouvait plus se tenir fièrement à leurs cotés.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Ouais va y il est réveillé. »

Le pas lourd de la culpabilité le souleva jusqu'au loup qui, à son arrivée, le guetta impassiblement.

« Salut Denki. »

Il surcota à l'écoute de son prénom et du lien profond que portait son utilisation. Il ferma les yeux et agrippa son haut orange au niveau de son torse. Il se rappelait des séquences de son adolescence.

« Petite merde tu vas arrêter de nous électrocuter putain. »

« Ne vous approchez pas ! »

« Bakugou ne l'agresse pas comme ça il va nous prendre pour des agresseurs ! On est de ton coté, on est là pour te libérer. »

Un jeune Eijirou essayait d'avancer dans le noir total d'une tour gigantesque. Mais le garçon électrique accroché à un large poteau par de l'acier lui envoyait des décharges. Katsuki se jeta alors sur lui et supporta les picotements et tiraillements, il frappa si fort l'enchaîné que celui ci s'évanouit.

« Avec les petites merdes comme lui faut utiliser la manière forte. »

C'était le loup qui l'avait détaché de ces liens éternels. Ces liens qui l'avaient cloisonnés dans la tour pendant cinq ans. Il avait mangé des bestioles qui passaient par là et bu de l'eau de pluie. Il se devait aujourd'hui de mettre les choses au clair avec celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère.

« ça va aller? »

« Forcément. Mais toi tu tires une tête de dépressif. »

Le canidé était si abîmé par son combat que la peine de Kaminari était doublée.

«C'est que… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... »

« Ah. »

C'était inattendu.

La surprise et la crainte et puis...

« Je… Je dois vous quitter. »

Les yeux de Bakugou s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcillent se froncèrent.

La colère et l'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication. »

« Je… J'ai beaucoup changé ces derniers mois… J'ai perdu le droit d'être avec vous, parce que… je me suis lié avec des Hommes... »

Les yeux du loup devinrent terrifiants, ils s'agrandirent, se rapetissèrent puis s'agrandirent à nouveau. Ses poignes serrées tremblaient d'une rage soudaine. Il jeta le draps qui le couvrait et se redressa un hurlant. Un cris qui interpella Kirishima et Sero.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Bakugou reste allongé ! Ne te lève pas enfin ! »

Le roux tenait les bras du canidé pour l'interdire de se mettre sur ses jambes, mais il ne put le contenir, Katsuki avança doucement vers le blond et le frappa à la tête. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il garda son expression peiné au sol.

« Je suis vraiment désolé les gars ! Vous me reverrez plus… Je… Je suis tombé amoureux d'un humain! »

Sa voix résonna dans les souterrains. Elle paraissait être une symphonie du diable, un écho maléfique. Cet aveux troubla tous les sorciers présents. Il s'enfuit ensuite sans oser porter un dernier regard sur ses amis. Le loup aboyait qu'on l'arrête mais ni Hanta ni Eijiro ne bougèrent d'un pouce. Ils restèrent inertes, choqués.

La course de Kaminari le mena jusqu'à son nouveau chez soi. Il s'effondra dans un canapé et ne bougea plus pendant des heures. C'est le bruit du trousseau de clefs qui alerta ses sens. Ses poils s'étirèrent comme si il avait froid.

« Ah tu es là, j'avais peur que tu ne t'éternises… Tu as pu passer à ton magasin ? »

Todoroki n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un enlacement. Le garçon électrique l'avait attrapé et le serrait de désarroi. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des jours passés avec ses trois compagnons et des traits de Bakugou tirés en une grimace de haine. Le bicolore lui rendit son étreinte, il avait compris la difficulté qu'avait eu le blond pour se défaire de son groupe de brigands. Il lui trouva d'ailleurs beaucoup de courage.

« Tu es avec moi maintenant... »

« Je ne sais pas... Si tu savais tout de moi tu ne serais sûrement pas aussi catégorique sur le fait que tu vas me protéger.»

« Peut importe ton passé et tes origines… Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il se passe en moi. J'ai toujours voulu soutenir les autres. Mais pour toi, j'ai l'impression que je serais près à tout . Je ressens des choses étranges. »

Le cœur de Denki loupa un battement. Au final peut-être qu'il ne serait pas obligé de le quitter luin peut-être qu'il l'accepterait en tant que sorcier aussi... Il poussa son opposant sur le grand fauteuil pour le surplomber et appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de Torodoki. Il les caressa timidement des siennes puis son souffle devint de plus en plus saccadé. Il glissa alors jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... »

Shoto devint rouge comme une tomate. La partie droite de son faciès était posé sur les cousins mous, ses pupilles écarquillées guettaient son dominant, et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Le blond passa ses doigts entre les mèches rouges et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Denki... »

Le murmure stoppa l'interpellé.

« Je me demandais les raisons des sentiments que j'avais à ton égard… Je ne les comprenais pas vraiment... Mais je crois que… Je ressens les mêmes choses que toi. C'est sûrement comme tu viens de le dire, de l'amour ? Je crois…»

Triste mais paradoxalement heureux, le marchand laissa zigzager une dernière larme. Elle fut essuyée par celui à la cicatrice. Le jaune déboutonna alors la chemise de son opposant et enleva son propre tee-shirt mais le torse qu'il redécouvrait accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Le général était d'une angélique beauté, fin mais musclé. Il déglutit et le soldat lui agrippa la nuque.

« Ne détourne pas les yeux. »

« Mais… C'est que... »

Shoto s'était soulevé et avait, à son tour, allongé Kaminari. Ce dernier était complètement désorienté. Il ne savait comment réagir. Le prestigieux général était entrain de lui toucher les parties intimes ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer de plus fou ? Il devait être entrain de rêver.

« Non… Vous… Tu… »

« Est-ce que je vais trop vite en besogne ? »

« Non... enfin... oui! C'était rapide. Mais je...»

Le bicolore s'empourpra tel un enfant qui venait de faire un bêtise. C'est vrai qu'il s'était laissé emporté. Sa paume contre le sex chaud de Kaminari, bien que encore couvert de vêtements, lui avait donné des frissons. Il se leva tout honteux avec un air de perdu au visage et une allure de robot dans les gestes, mais le blond l'empoigna.

«Ne me laisse pas comme ça... »

Todoroki remarqua alors qu'une réaction masculine, et naturelle au vu de ce qu'il venait de faire, pointait le bout de son nez. Denki avait une érection plutôt visible.

Le général s'assit à ses cotés en feintant l'inexpressivité, mais il rougissait, transpirait et tentait de dissimuler sa propre érection.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Mais alors qu'il déposa son regard sur un Denki gêné et tremblant il fut porté par ses instincts et ses pulsions. Il n'eut plus aucun doute et sut exactement quoi faire.


	20. Chapter 20

Je m'étais réveillé trop tard ce jour là. Quand j'avais lu le chiffre cinq suivi du chiffre vingt j'étais presque tombé du lit en m'emmêlant les jambes. Je m'étais habillé vite fait, avait sans le vouloir ignoré Tsuyu-chan qui m'avait proposé le petit déjeuné, et j'étais parti en toute hâte avec mon épée à la main. J'étais censé partir en expédition aujourd'hui, me rendre dans un village avec une petite troupe de débutant pour vérifié la soumission des villages alentours face à la royauté. Mais un cauchemar grotesque m'avait retint endormi. Dans ce dernier j'avais rencontré Kacchan, il avait été plus âgé et avait foncé sur moi avec des flammes dans les mains. Mais malgré sa course l'écart entre nous ne diminuait pas. Il avait eu l'air de souffrir. Il voulait sûrement se venger. Face à ce spectacle et à ses grimaces de douleurs j'avais voulu l'aider, aller moi même à sa portée, mais des doigts serraient mon épaule. Leur possesseur m'avait dit : « N'y va pas », « Pourquoi aider ton pir ennemi? » , « Tu vas droit à la mort ». J'étais stupide, véritablement stupide. Même si il s'agissait de mon inconscient, une part de moi avait voulu aidé un sorcier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rêver de cela alors que l'on venait de découvrir le meurtre d'une générale. Un meurtre commis par ses anomalies. J'étais certain d'être sur la bonne voie. Je devais venger Himiko et tout ceux qui avaient été meurtris par ces créatures. Je ne… Quelque chose clochait dans mon esprit. Il y avait quelque chose de hors du commun. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas mérité de mourir ? Cette horrible question me trotait dans le crane. Après tout c'était elle qui avait attaqué les sorciers. Ils s'étaient probablement juste défendus. Mon cerveau surchauffait. Non. Non. Non. Si elle les avait agressée c'était en prévision d'une prochaine attaque de leur part. Elle voulait protéger la capitale et ses habitants rien de plus. Ce n'était pas de la violence gratuite. Ce n'était jamais de la violence gratuite…

Je me précipitai aux bureaux où je ne vis que Dabi et un autre soldat. Je lui expliquai ma situation. Il me dit alors que le supérieur qui gérait l'expédition était Shimura car il avait une mission plus importante à accomplir ici et que j'avais bien raté le départ qui était un cinq heure pil. Ce n'était apparemment pas si grave car il me demanda de rejoindre ses rangs pour son activité de la journée. Je ressentais comme une tension écrasante dans l'air. Dabi n'était pas dans son état normal. Il envoya le soldat quelque part et quand nous nous retrouvâmes seul, je lui demandai maladroitement si il allait bien. Il ne souriait pas aujourd'hui. Il ne souriait plus depuis la mort de Toga. Mais cette fois ci je percevais bien pir. Une aura de violence et de rage. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et les mots qu'il me dit me chamboulèrent: « Ceux qui nous paraissent les plus dans le droit chemin son parfois ceux qui s'en détourne le plus. » . Je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment précis mais l'espion qui avait suivi Todoroki et Kaminari avait découvert quelque chose de terrible. Il avait pourchassé le blond jusqu'à la cachette de ses compagnons et y avait vu un sorcier. Il s'était alors empressé d'en parler à Dabi et ce dernier comprenant que Shoto avait des liens avec nos ennemis décida de passer à l'action.

Il m'emmena avec lui dans un coin reculé de la capitale, une sorte de grand champ près d'un petit parc sale et abandonné avec une balançoire et des bancs abîmés. Il y avait une trentaine de soldats sur les lieux et ils avaient posé des bombes au sol. Certaines avaient même été plantées dans le sol creusé. D'après ce qu'on me révéla le chantier avait commencé dans la nuit et tout avait été fait dans la discrétion. Mais que faisait-il exactement ? Je vis à l'horizon comme une sorte de gros trou dans le sol, on aurait dit une entrée à un souterrain. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Je rejoins alors Dabi pour lui demander plus d'information. Il ne m'en donna aucune et m'ordonna juste de rester concentré. Les bombes allaient exploser d'ici dix minutes et si il y avait effectivement un souterrain l'effondrement le détruirait. Les membres de l'armée furent prié de quitter les lieux. Mais, n'ayant d'autres obligations je restai dans une ruelle un peu plus loin pour observer la scène. Il était six heure du matin quand les secousses débutèrent, six heure et deux minutes quand le vacarme s'arrêta. Du lieu où je me trouvais je ne pus voir qu'un terrain à présent cabossé. Il n'y avait aucune raison évidente à cela mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur et mal. Mon estomac se retournait. Je voulu retourner dans le champ pour mener mon enquête, savoir pourquoi on avait posé ces bombes et pourquoi ce mal-être brutale, mais Dabi m'attrapa. « N'y va pas. ». Ne pas y aller? » C'était comme dans… C'était comme ci… « Ka… Kacchan. » Mes yeux plongé dans ceux de mon général ne le voyait plus. Je pensais à Kacchan. On aurait dit une prémonition. J'essayai de me soustraire de la main qui me tenait mais, de toute sa force, le général me jeta parterre et m'attrapa les avant-bras. « Reste ici je t'ai dit, c'est dangereux. Un espion a trouvé un repère de sorciers là bas. »

« Ahhhhhhh. »

Le cris était celui d'une bête déchaîné et venait du champ cabossé. Dissimulé dans la ruelle je me tournais et vis des débris de roches être soulevé dans une tornade de terre et d'herbes. Ceux qui sortirent de terre étaient blessés. Je contemplai en premier lieu un dos courbé déchiré tout du long et des cheveux rouges noircis par la saleté. L'être avait sûrement utilisé cette partie de son corps pour sortir de sous les décombres. Je remarquais un de ses camarades qui était dans ses bras et était couvert de bandages. Il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures dues à l'effondrement car le tissus était encore très blanc et je ne voyais pas de sang sur sa peau. Celui ci se leva d'un coup dans un râle de douleur et ses yeux de lynx nous remarquèrent en un instant. Dabi et moi étions découvert mais je restai paralysé d'effroi. Mon supérieur qui décela mon incapacité à bouger me poussa en arrière et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il se positionna en garde devant moi pour me protéger. Je ne me trompais pas… C'était bien Kacchan là bas pas vrai ? Kacchan ? Ka…

« Réveilles toi Midoriya Izuku ! Tu as déjà combattu des sorciers il me semble? Et ceux là sont déjà bien entamés. Tu dois combattre ! »

Oui. Je devais me ressaisir. C'était maintenant que je devais avoir confiance en mes idéaux. Ce n'était pas un rêve qui allait me désorienter et changer toute ma vision des choses, encore moins mes retrouvailles avec celui que j'avais trahi. Je devais tuer Kacchan et je m'étais juré de le faire si ce jour arrivait. C'était le destin des humains de haïr les sorciers comme c'était le destin des sorciers de haïr les humains. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

XXX

« Bakugou ! Ne bouge pas, tes blessures vont se rouvrir. »

« Il y a des gens là bas ! C'est eux Kirishima… Ils ont détruit tout ce qu'on a construit ! »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, si je n'avais pas été près de toi et que je ne t'avais pas protéger tu serais... On doit fuir ! »

Le roux lécha une petite entaille qu'avait le loup sur la joue. Il essaya de se redresser malgré son dos écorché mais il retomba aussi vite. À cette vu Katsuki l'aida à se lever. Il s'aperçut du critique de la situation et réfléchit à un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Sérieux merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'il te plaît dit moi que Sero n'est pas là dessous... »

Une prière.

Le canidé ne put que garder le silence. Ils étaient restés tous les deux dans sa chambre après la visite de Denki et même ensuite pendant la nuit, Hanta, lui, n'avait pas prévenu d'une possible sortie, il était sûrement resté dans le salon à déprimé sur le mystérieux départ du blond… Ou bien peut-être qu'il était allé à un bar le soir et qu'il n'était pas rentré ? C'est ce qu'ils espéraient de tout cœur en tout cas.

« Il faut les attaquer, la fumée de mes explosions nous permettra de fuir... »

Sans même laisser le roux donner son avis il oublia ses cicatrices qui s'ouvraient et courut jusqu'à Dabi. Il créa quelques explosions qui touchèrent le général, puis se jeta sur Midoriya. Il le frappa d'un coup de pied et, alors qu'il était sur le point de retourner auprès du roux pour partir avec lui, il entendit un vieux mais terrifiant surnom : « Kacchan ». C'était comme ça que son connard d'ami d'enfance l'appelait à l'époque. Il fit demi-tour juste pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé et c'était bien lui : le traître. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord mais il n'avait à prestent plus de doute. Il n'y avait que ce salop pour avoir cette sale tête avec ses taches de rousseurs et sa touffe verte feuille. C'était vraiment celui à cause de qui il avait été éloigné de son village et de ses parents, dont il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais plus eu de nouvelles. Certainement tué par les villageois à leur retour. C'était de sa faute à ce con ! Il s'était arrêté et le dévisageait d'une colère sans borgne.

« Deku ! »

XXX

Il était toujours dans les six heures quand on vint toquer bruyamment à la porte de Todoroki. Denki alla ouvrir la porte après avoir enfilé un short et un débardeur coloré. Son colocataire dormait encore sur le canapé à moitié nu.

« Bonjour vous-êtes... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux soldats le maîtrisèrent et lui attachèrent les mains avec une corde serrée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Vous êtes soupçonnez d'être un sorcier. Tout comme les personnes que vous êtes allé voir hier. »

La voix du soldat était emprunte d'ironie et déboussola complètement le garçon électrique. Est-ce que ? Est-ce que ses amis étaient en danger ? On les avait démasqué ? Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Son visage se décomposa. Heureusement Shoto, réveillé par le chahut, vint à la porte. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de mettre des vêtements et était en caleçon.

« Cette individu et sous ma protection lâchez le immédiatement ! »

« Je suis navré mais nous agissons sous les ordres du général Dabi, nous ne pouvons pas le libérer. Et vous allez devoir nous suivre vous aussi mon général. »

« De quoi suis-je accusé ? »

« De traîtrise mon général. Hier un espion a suivi cet homme et a découvert un repère à sorciers.»

Todoroki croisa les yeux larmoyants et angoissés de son amant. Il comprit face à eux que tout était vrai. Denki n'osait plus le regarder et semblait perdu. C'était évident. Son gang de malfaiteurs étaient bien des sorciers. Mais est-ce que c'était aussi son cas ? Il n'eut aucune hésitation sur l'instant, peut-importe qui il était… Enfin… Sûrement… Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps et l'envie d'y réfléchir. Il s'élança et frappa au visage les membres de l'armée. Il leur porta ensuite des coups à la nuque et tous s'effondrèrent sous son agilité et sa force. Puis, il se tourna vers le blond, et, d'un ton d'une froideur glaciale et d'un visage profondément calme, il dit :

« Les coups que je viens de porter mettent un terme à mon métier de soldat. »


	21. Chapter 21

« Deku ! »

Une fumée épaisse de poussière couvrait le sol, elle se rependait dans les allées, entre les gros bâtiments et les jambes des personnes présentes. Midoriya avait les cheveux qui virevoltaient, il était debout, un peu penché sur ses quadriceps et il n'avait pas dégainé son épée. Bakugou le scrutait de deux fines pupilles éclatantes. La seconde sembla éternelle. Mais le général ne les laissa pas s'observer plus longtemps, il porta un coup d'épée sur le torse du loup, avant de crier à son sous-fifre de s'écarter. Le canidé esquiva et ne se fit qu'érafler, puis, il sauta sur Dabi et, créant une nouvelle explosions, il le toucha à la tête. Il jaillit ensuite sur Midoriya, l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là. Du sang coulait de ses cicatrices ouvertes et il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

« Kacchan !

Izuku éraflé aux coudes pointa sa lame vers son opposant. Il ne tremblait plus. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je vais te tuer Kacchan ! »

« Essaye un peu Deku ! »

Katsuki sentait comme une perte de connaissance, il avait la tête qui tournait à cause d'un trop grosse perte de sang. Sa vision était de plus en plus trouble mais il continuait à avancer lourdement, pas par pas, vers son ami d'enfance.

« Deku, je sais que tu es là ! Viens voir. »

« Tu m'as démasqué ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ow ! On dirait une bombe. Tu fais ça avec tes mains ?»

« Je t'ai montré mon secret, maintenant arrête de me suivre partout... »

« Tu as des pouvoirs incroyables Kacchan ! »

Une vision du passé. Le souvenir lointain. Celui du jour où il avait eu suffisamment confiance en ce môme enthousiaste pour lui dévoiler son anomalie, la source de ses angoisses mais aussi la source d'une certaine fierté. Si seulement il n'avait pas autant apprécié ce gamin collant. Il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de solitude de faim et de soif, il n'aurait pas eu à haïr et tuer des Hommes. Si on l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était il aurait peut-être aidé les sorciers à avoir une vision plus objective des choses et il n'aurait pas emmené Kirishima et les autres dans sa quête de vengeance. Mais non. Il y avait eu ce feu, il y avait eu la trahison et il y avait eu son abandon.

Il tomba épuisé. Midoriya s'approcha. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées et le surplombait. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais su, malgré toutes les louanges qu'on avait pu lui faire.

« Brave petit »

« Tu as éliminé une plante dangereuse avant qu'elle ne pousse. »

« Une plante ? »

« Haha c'est une métaphore Midoriya. Tu nous as débarrassé d'un possible futur meurtrier. »

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque était l'acte d'un héros ou simplement celui d'un traître. C'était peut-être lui finalement qui avait façonné un assassin. Et avait-il le droit de juger kacchan pour sa nature hors norme et pour ses crimes ? Il pratiquait lui même un métier donnant droit aux massacres de multiples vies...

Stop. Il fallait arrêter de trop réfléchir. Il s'était posé les mêmes questions le jour où le général lui avait demandé à lui et sa troupe de tuer le sorcier corbeau. Et il en était venu à la même conclusion. Jamais une paix serait possible, et il avait pour but de protéger le plus d'être humain possible. Pour cela il était préférable de neutraliser les causeurs de troubles et tout potentiel danger. Ces idées nettes en tête il planta son épée dans le torse de Bakugou.

XXX

« Tu… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

« C'était instinctif… Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on t'enferme et qu'on t'exécute. »

Todoroki retirait les liens de Kaminari le visage congelé dans une expression impassible et froide.

« Tu ne pourras plus être dans l'armée ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes valeurs chevaleresques et de ta dévotion à la couronne ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait passer avant tes idéaux ?»

Le blond avait crié. Son inquiétude vis à vis de ses compagnons étaient voilée par la colère d'avoir emmené celui qu'il aimait tant dans ses histoires personnelles. Il lui avait fait perdre une partie de lui même, une partie de son identité. Shoto qui perdait son rang de général, ça lui était impensable…

L'homme à la cicatrice avait eu un frisson, il avait baissé les yeux sur le planché puis était allé s'habiller. Il réfléchissait aux questions du blond.

« J'étais très impliqué dans mon rôle de général, mais mon cœur à prit le dessus sur mon esprit. Que tu sois un sorcier ou simplement ami avec des gens de cette espèce peut importe puisque je t'aime. »

Il ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments, il avait juste besoin de temps pour accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Ces mots ne purent cependant pas toucher la personne à qui ils étaient adressés, pour cause, le bicolore semblait ailleurs, déboussolé, comme une coquille vide, et cela troublait Denki.

Shoto ne haïssait pas ceux qu'on appelait « profanations », il n'avait jamais vécu d'évènement qui aurait pu le pousser à le faire. Mais les combattre était une obligation et il n'hésitait pas à remplir son devoir, du moins la plupart du temps. C'était ce que faisait tout membre de l'armée mais cette fois, alors qu'il aurait du se retourner contre Kaminari, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait aidé un ancien membre d'un groupe de sorciers, les pirs ennemis de l'armée impériale.

« Je suis désolé… Je… marmonna le blond »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… tu… enfin je... »

« Désolé de vous déranger dans votre petite dispute de couple, mais, même si c'est contre mon idole et meilleur ami, je me battrais pour mon royaume. »

Quelqu'un était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait une énorme épée posée sur son épaule et un petit air triste au visage.

«Inasa... »

« j'ai été très peiné quand Dabi a réunit les colonels pour nous révéler ta trahison et nous demander de t'arrêter. Mais tu ne savais pas que ce gars là n'était pas humain pas vrai ? Il t'a manipulé n'est-ce pas ? Accompagne moi et je t'aiderai à dénouer le flou de cette affaire et à te sortir de ce pétrin. »

« Il ne m'a pas manipulé... Mais où sont donc les autres colonels ? Ils ne viennent pas t'aider à me capturer ?»

« Je leur ais dit que c'était à moi de régler cette affaire. Ils patrouillent en ville au cas où tu penserais à t'enfuir. »

Todoroki avait les sens à l'afflux, il était bien plus compétant que Yoarachi pour les combats d'arme blanche mais il ne se sentait pas de lui porter le moindre coup. C'était l'un de ses seuls vrais amis. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas abandonner… Il devait aller au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il devait protéger Kaminari coûte que coûte. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit et il ne renoncerait pas. Son regard devint alors aussi sûr de lui qu'avant, il regarda le blond et murmura un discret : « Fais le. ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le garçon décharge une partie de son électricité sur son ancien coach qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tout son corps s'était mis à briller d'éclair et le bicolore n'avait pas manqué ce flash mystérieux et étincelant. Il avait trouvé ça magnifique. Les muscles du grand gaillard lâchèrent et il tomba sur les genoux dans un râle de désarroi.

« Mon général… »

Les amants quittèrent l'appartement et coururent à la recherche d'une cachette. Ils ne pourraient pas quitter la capitale puisque des gardes étaient à l'entrée, ni aller dans le vieux commerce du confectionneur de poupée, c'était trop risqué. Ils s'accroupirent entre des buissons pour confectionner un plan. Mais Denki voulait plus que tout rejoindre ses camarades il en fit part au guerrier.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Ils courent sûrement un grave danger. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'y vais pas. »

« Reste ici pour l'instant. C'est trop risqué... »

Ils attendirent alors de longues minutes à attendre avant qu'un miracle n'apparaisse. C'était une jeune femme. Sa tête était sortie entre deux branches et avait effrayé Kaminari qui avait surcoté et s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Elle portait une tenue moulante verte et ses longs cheveux étaient attachées comme un drôle de nœud de papillon. Elle les scruta d'un air sérieux.

« C'est vous la cause de tout ce grabuge ? Il y a des soldats partout en ville, quand on leur demande ce qu'il se passe ils disent de rester chez soi parce que des sorciers auraient été trouvés. Ce n'est pas très clair… Je ne savais pas si vous aviez été capturé ou non. »

Elle avait posé une des ses grandes mains gantées sur son menton.

« Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ? »

Elle tira sa langue et la jeta dix mètres plus loin.

« Je suis une justicière, je me camoufle et protège les gens de mon espèce. »

« Toi ! tu ressembles à une grenouille ! Pourtant tu as la classe c'est pas normal ! Déclara le blond en la pointant du doigt. »

On ignora sa remarque.

« Bon venez avec moi, je vais vous mettre à l'abri. »

Tsuyu Asui n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Du moins si. Elle était en partie ce qu'elle prétendait être. Une gérante d'un hôtel chaleureux qui faisait très attention à ses clients et s'épuisait à la tache pour chacun d'eux. Mais elle était aussi une humaine avec des capacités de grenouille. Elle aidait ceux qui cherchaient à vivre avec les Hommes malgré leurs différences. Elle leur fournissait des faux papiers et les aidait même à trouver un boulot. Malgré toutes attentes, il y en avait beaucoup à la capitale. Et c'était en grande partie grâce à elle qu'ils se fondaient aussi bien dans la masse. Cette fois ci, alertée par le chahut de l'armée, elle avait retiré sa large robe et enfilé son uniforme passe-partout, puis, elle était partie à la rescousse de ses congénères.

Elle fit entrer Denki et Shoto par la porte de derrière puis les fit emprunter un escalier caché. Ce dernier les mena à une pièce étroite, sombre et complètement vide. Ils y seraient en sécurité. La demoiselle les laissa là, et, apprenant du blond qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls chassés, elle partit à la recherche des autres. Elle grimpa sur le haut d'une maison, et dans l'aurore, sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à trouver le champ de bataille.

XXX

J'avais transpercé Kacchan, mes mains étaient devenues humides de transpiration, elles glissaient et lâchèrent l'épée plantée dans le corps inerte de ma vieille connaissance. Je laissai mes bras pendre le long de mes côtes, de mes hanches et de mes cuisses. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je salivais beaucoup et du sang coulait sur mes chaussures. Je me courbai et fermai mes paupières. Je ne supportais plus cette vision macabre. Rouge, marron, noir… des os, de la chaire... Dabi me rejoint encore un peu dans les vapes. Il me prit la main et ce contacte chaud me réconforta.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

Je lui fis fasse les yeux plissés et une esquisse aux lèvres . Mais je pleurais. Lui, il se tapotait le visage pour retrouver possession de ses esprits. Il me regarda dans l'incompréhension. Il devait se demander pourquoi cet air joyeux mélangé à mes larmes.

Je perçus tout à coup une ombre grandissante dans le dos de mon supérieur, le roux arrivait. J'attrapai donc mon arme, tira d'un coup sec pour la retirer et la seconde d'après elle était à nouveau prête à combattre. Pris de court Dabi reçut un point dur comme de la pierre dans le dos. Mon adversaire m'attaqua ensuite. Je perdis mon sourire quand il me frappa à l'estomac si fort que je ne pus plus me relever.

« Bakugou… Bakugou... Merde ! Pourquoi ma putain de régénération m'a prit autant de temps ! Reste avec moi! Bakugou ! »

Je ne pouvais plus bouger sans avoir l'impression que j'allais cracher mes organes internes. Je surveillais la scène, le général s'approchait de nos ennemis mais il ne put rien contre la colère qu'on lâcha sur lui. Une violence abominable du sorcier aux allures de golem monstrueux. Je m'évanouis après qu'une sorte de longue corde gluante attrapa Kacchan et son camarade pour les tirer je ne sais où...

XXX

Tsuyu les avait posé dans un croisement peu fréquenté, elle voulut dans un premier temps arrêter l'hémorragie du loup mais il était beaucoup trop tard. Il ne resterait plus en vie longtemps. Elle s'éloigna pour leur laisser un dernier moment d'intimité.

« Bakugou ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? En s'y mettant à deux on peut...»

Un océan de larme inondait le visage de Eijiro. Il s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua une reprise de conscience du canidé. Il serra ses doigts dans les siens encore plus fort. Non c'était un cauchemar. Forcément. Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça. Il avait toujours été à ses cotés. Comment il ferait sans lui ?

« Bakugou ! Bakugou ! »

Les appels du robuste gardaient éveillés le blessé. Il ne voyait plus que du noir autour de lui, mais cette voix, cette si belle voix lui rappelait la tête rousse souriante. Il sentait qu'il était au bord du précipice. Si avait pu juste profiter de sa présence et ne jamais revenir à la capitale après leur petite expédition. Et puis non. Pas de regret… Il devait juste… Il voulait juste...

« Kiri... »

«Je suis là! »

« Il faut que je te dise… Je… Je... »

Il toussa. Et cette agitation dans le haut du corps l'envoya des années plus tôt lors d'une discussion.

« J'espère qu'on restera pour toujours ensemble ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kirishima ? Tous les quatre on restera soudé pour la vie. »

« C'est vrai, c'est comme le dis si bien Kaminari, pas vrai Bakugou ?»

« Me regardez pas comme ça… Vous êtes beaucoup trop niais vous trois. Non mais sérieux...»

Ah… Tout s'éloignait. Tout devenait brouillon. Il n'aurait pas la force d'aller au bout de sa phrase… Alors qu'il voulait seulement lui dire quelque chose. Il avait toujours eu du mal pour prononcer les choses importantes, mais là…

« Bakugou ! Je t'écoute alors parle moi ! »

Dans un dernier soupire. Il ouvrit la bouche et articula ces deux mots : « Je t'aime ». Avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais.

XXX

La porte de la petite pièce où patientait anxieux Todoroki et son amant s'ouvrit sur Asui et Eijiro qui pleurait. Quant il vit le blond il l'approcha et l'enlaça pour réduire la douleur. Le garçon électrique avait reçu de plein fouet ses sentiments. Il avait comprit. Alors il hurla. Il hurla à s'en abîmer la gorge.

La gérante était parti à la recherche de Hanta mais n'avait rien trouvé, il était porté disparu. Ils restèrent alors toutes la journée à faire leurs deuils, refusant l'accès à une douche et refusant les repas qu'on leur proposait. La grenouille les obligea malgré tout à manger un peu et à se reposer. À la nuit tombée ils quitteraient tous les trois la ville avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses connaissances et avec quelques sacs de provision préparés par ses soins. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ici puisque leurs visages étaient découverts. Ils devaient reconstruire leurs vies ailleurs. Shoto était le plus près et déterminé pour le future. Il ferait tout pour rendre heureux Denki. Et il y arriverait sûrement. Il lui redonnerait le sourire.

La lune illumina le ciel et ils s'en allèrent. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème et s'échappèrent par une entrée secondaire de la capitale presque inconnue de tous. Après quoi, ils remercièrent les quelques personnes qui les avaient accompagnées et dire adieu à ce lieu maudit. Seul Eijiro n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Il n'avait remercié personne. Il restait profondément calme et blessé. Mais alors que Kaminari et Todoroki empruntèrent un chemin il en prit un autre et n'eut d'autre choix que de parler à nouveau, malgré les tiraillements que cela pouvait lui procurer.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Lui demanda le bicolore. »

« Kirishima s'il te plaît... »

« Non je… Je dois trouver quelque chose, prends soin de toi Kaminari. »

Il ne se retourna pas, parti entre les longues herbes et la pénombre effrayante, à la recherche d'un but dans l'existence.

* * *

Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi je suis plutôt contente d'avoir achevé cette fanfiction, même si j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour une potentielle suite, mais non, je dois écrire l'autre fanfiction ;). C'est une fin plutôt ouverte donc je vous laisse imaginer votre propre suite.

Je pense que j'aurais pu développer certains passages... tant pis hein xD ! J'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment à lire cette histoire malgré tout. (Surtout je regrette de pas avoir développé plus Dabi et son ambiguïté avec Deku !) Je ferais peut-être un jour un ou deux os pour pallier mes défauts, je verrai.

Et je vous jure la mort de Bakugou, c'était éprouvant pour moi, j'ai trop redouté ce passage et quand il a fallu l'écrire j'ai pleuré xD… Sensible que je suis… C'était mon perso préféré T-T. Et vous vous aviez un perso préféré dans cette fanfiction ?


End file.
